


Secret Between Us

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: Alternative ATEEZ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Military, Apocalypse, Beta Jeong Yunho, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Song Mingi, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Gang Rape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Military, Military Academy, Military Homophobia, Military Training, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Nuclear War, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Shy Choi San, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Shy Kang Yeosang, Slow Romance, Soft Choi San, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 49,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: "Aquí los Alphas dejan de pensar. Cogen, comen y matan. Debes ser como ellos. Ya no eres un Omega, eres un Alpha y recuerda: No piensan, no sienten, no lamentan y por sobre todo No Lloran."Au!OmegaversePairing: WooSan [Omega!Choi San x Omega!Jung Woo-Young] - OthersAdvertencias: Gore, Smut, Omegaverse, Muerte de Personaje, Lenguaje Obsceno
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Alternative ATEEZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757149
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Omega Iluso

—San, venga, San... despierta, vamos.

Pone la almohada sobre su cabeza, entre hastiado y dormido. Quiere continuar así ¿A quién mierda le puede importar la escuela? Es más importante descansar ahora que hay silencio y ahora que puede respirar apropiadamente. Por desgracia la matrona no lo piensa de esa manera y pronto acaba en el suelo, de cara y queriendo volver a la cama sin poder hacerlo.

—Ya voy... Ya voy. —balbucea con los ojos cerrados y a poco o nada de dormirse en el suelo.

Una alarma suena y no tiene más opción que levantar apurado, tomar su ropa y salir corriendo de la habitación, con apenas tiempo de calzarse los zapatos para no destruirse los pies al salir. Se revuelve el cabello, viendo al cielo lleno de aviones. Bosteza nuevamente y aprieta la ropa contra su pecho.

Qué forma de despertarse. Gira la cabeza a un lado, con el autobús escolar a pocos metros y acercándose a su tan lento y tembloroso paso. No tiene más opción que ir a donde aguardan los demás que van a abordar.

— ¿Otra vez tuvo que despertarte la alarma? —interroga una chica a su lado. San la ve con irritación antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Solo no me quería levantar.

—Tan vago como siempre.

— ¿Me culpas? Pude dormir bien anoche. Sin ruido, sin humo, sin nada. Fue una maravilla.

—De todos modos, hay que ser puntual para ir a la escuela.

— ¿Qué importa la escuela? —No entiende el afán en ir ahí. Es inútil.

Hacer nada es inútil teniendo el montón de aviones saliendo día a día, edificios construidos en un día como mucho peligrando con colapsar, casas patéticas, cielo gris, aire irrespirable. Vivir donde lo hacen es una maldita pesadilla y nadie le va a decir lo contrario si pretende que realmente se lo crea.

Actualmente, la situación de su país, territorio sin nombre más que _basura contaminada donde te mueres a los veinte años si tienes suerte_ –un poco largo-, es una bomba de tiempo. Tanto literal como figurativamente. Por culpa de desastres nucleares múltiples, entre ellos bombas lanzadas de otros países para eliminarlos, la tierra es totalmente infértil. El agua es limpia tras un proceso que nadie puede costearse y el cielo permanece gris y cargado.

Ha habido más lluvias acidas y granizo de los que puede contar en toda su vida. No es muy larga y aun así ha habido mucho. Teniendo una situación así, considera muy estúpido aspirar a nada en la escuela. Eso no sirve de nada en estos momentos. No lo ha hecho en años y a menos que los saquen de este país, nada va a cambiar.

¿Por qué hay aviones? _Ah, eso._ Por temas obvios, siguen en guerra con los imbéciles que los bombardearon para empezar. Están recuperando territorio. Ir a buscar lo que les quitaron de forma tan cruel. De eso se encarga el ejercito de Alphas.

Sí, de Alphas.

Porque literalmente solo puedes ser soldado si eres Alpha.

En resumen: Su país es una rotunda mierda donde apenas puede dormirse por la noche, a veces hay bombardeos, a veces lluvia acida, a veces se vuela el techo o a veces más de la mitad de los que viven en el orfanato mueren; las aspiraciones a futuro son mudarse a un territorio menos destrozado y para ello utilizan a un ejército de Alphas que lo tomen.

Sencillo, fácil de comprender y no menos fácil. Sus padres murieron en un bombardeo. Tenía muy poca edad en ese entonces por lo que no es capaz de recordar nada de ellos. No tiene mucho que contar. Quiere dormir en paz, sin que huela a humo, comer algo que no sea de dudosa procedencia y bien, saber el color del cielo.

Muchos dicen que es azul y bien, él tiene un crayón azul que encontró en el piso, pero no sabe si es realmente así. Nunca lo ha visto. Aquí siempre es gris, incluso por la noche luce gris. La luna, estrellas, nubes, sol, cometas no existen. Solo como dibujos de los que quiere ver la versión real. Comprobar que el mito es real.

Quiere salir de este agujero, quiere que todos salgan. Nadie merece vivir de esta manera.

Quiere ver animales: Perros –los perros "Shiba Inu" son adorables-, lobos, gatos, jirafas. Plantas, saber que es el mar, como se siente el agua limpia, probar frutas. _Tan solo quiero vivir_. Exhala con frustración. Demasiadas ilustraciones poco estimulantes vienen a su mente, nada concreto. Quiere salir de aquí, ver el mundo, ver lo que no puede porque este lugar es una sedimentación de desechos nucleares.

Por eso quisiera unirse al ejército. Quisiera la oportunidad, pero sabe que costaría muchísimo hallarla. El motivo de su imposibilidad es una tan básico que resulta tonto: Es Omega. De tanta probabilidad en el mundo, tuvo que nacer Omega. No hay muchos Omegas masculinos, apenas un cero coma y tanto de la población lo es, incluyéndolo. Ni siquiera hay muchas mujeres. La mayor parte de su vida a sido rodeado de Betas.

Pues los Alphas son reclutados desde muy jóvenes. Le gustaría ser Alpha, ir allá a ayudar para tener una mejor vida. No va a suceder. Por algún motivo que no entiende no aceptan Omegas. De todos modos, cuando crezca que más, quiere tratar. Tal vez no pelee tanto, pero siempre puede intentarlo. Nada se lo impide. Es posible lograrlo con esfuerzo.

Sin mencionar que también puede ser otra clase de soldado. Médico, infiltrado, esa clase de cosas. Lo único útil de la escuela a decir verdad.

— ¿Ya bajaste de tu nube? —Rueda los ojos, subiendo al autobús y cambiándose de ropa una vez está ahí. Nadie lleva bolsos, tan solo van con el uniforme que les regalan en la institución.

—Ni siquiera hemos visto una nube.

—Si un dibujo. —Defiende ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Es una basura. —bufa disgustado.

—Peor es nada. Al menos tenemos eso y comida. Muchos otros no son así.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí o se hará otra nueva área de cuarentena o que hay que evacuar por la radiación. —Deja su ropa doblada sobre las piernas de la muchacha un año mayor que él. Vuelve a desordenarse el cabello con una mano. Ella niega con la cabeza ante la necedad de San.

—Y entonces tendremos suerte de correr. No seas tan mal agradecido niñato. —Regaña jalándole un poco el cabello.

— ¡No soy mal agradecido! Solo quiero ayudar a que esto mejore, no fingir que es bueno y conformarme con ello. —Sacude la cabeza y se apoya del cristal.

—Eso es para Alphas. Tú tienes que pensar en otras cosas—Se encoge de hombros—. Como esperar que no te hayas destruido la matriz con la comida o que estés infértil por residuos y cosas así.

—Ew.

—También en casarte.

— ¡EW!

—Ay por favor, no es tan malo. Es a lo que venimos. Somos Omegas.

—Yo quiero hacer otras cosas. No quedarme quieto. Es injusto que no todos podamos pelear por algo mejor.

—Suenas a propaganda. —ríe escandalosa.

San hace un puchero, ligeramente avergonzado. Tardan un rato enorme en llegar, pues la institución está a las afueras del "pueblo". La velocidad del vehículo no ayuda en lo absoluto. La escuela está siempre custodiada por algunos militares. Nunca se les ve la cara. Usan sombreros grandes y cubre bocas. Ropa negra y armados como si fuese a ocurrir algo interesante. Nunca lo hace. Es un desperdicio de recurso. San mantiene el ánimo adormilado y fastidiado todo el día. Solo hablan y hablan sin parar en una corriente soñadora y fantasiosa.

Diciendo lo bien que lo hacen los militares, lo malos que son los del país vecino y causaron esta desgracia sobre ellos, en fin. Lo mismo cada día. Se lo sabe de memoria. Así como lo poco que pueden darles con respecto a la Utopía que prometen. Suelo verde por el pasto, arboles con frutos comestibles, animales correteando, insectos. Poder tener mascotas.

La vida soñada considerando la porquería de vida que tienen. Acabado eso, vuelven a casa, el orfanato donde la mayoría de niños viven. Pues la mayoría tienen a sus padres siendo militares o muertos. Los pocos que si tienen familia van a sus pequeñas y destartaladas a casas a lo mismo.

Hacer nada pidiendo que no decida hacerse un bombardeo hoy.

Es una vida muy aburrida, sobra agregarlo.

Día tras día con lo mismo ¿Cómo pueden culparlo de querer quedarse durmiendo? Al menos soñando es más entretenido.

—Si fueses un poco más animado no tendrías tanto sueño—bufa la chica con mal humor por la actitud del varón. San vuelve a bostezar—. Se te están encogiendo los ojos de tanto tenerlos entrecerrados.

—Te prometo que los tendré abiertos el día en que tenga una vaca.

— ¿Por qué una vaca?

— ¿Por qué no una vaca? Son lindas. Tiene pelo, ubres, cuernos y mugen.

—Yo prefiero un gato.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! Prefiero un Shiba Inu.

—Lo supuse. Por eso hice esto.

San toma la hoja que ella tiende. Hay un dibujo apenas notable en una hoja de papel oscuro. Es un perro como lo muestran en los libros. Quedo tierno. Sonríe a ella antes de doblarlo y guardarlo en su chaqueta. Se golpea en la frente debido a la camioneta frenando. Todos levantan a ver qué sucede.

—Necesitamos hacer un chequeo. —Informa quien sube al autobús, empiezan a murmurar. Es un hombre muy alto con el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

—S-son-

—Niños. Precisamente—Acaba de subir y quedar en medio—. Alguno aquí ¿Es un Alpha? —Un par levanta la mano—. Bien ¿Omegas? —Levantan la mano cinco personas, entre ellas San y la chica con la que hablaba—. Bajen del autobús. Rápido, no tengo todo el día.

Se ven entre si ¿Qué demonios...?


	2. 2. Inicio Forzado

Bajan inseguros, notando que hay varias camionetas ahí detenidas, no las habían podido notar por el camuflaje y la suave ventisca que hay, levantando la tierra del suelo. Junto al hombre alto sin sombrero se forman otros dos. Uno de hombros muy anchos y otro de ojos notables. San los analiza con cuidado, sujetando la mano de la chica tan nerviosa.

—A partir de ahora serán reclutados—El autobús arranca sin pensarlo tras un gesto del Alpha alto—. Soy el general Kim Nam-Joon. De este momento en adelante son soldados de este país y como tal, deben presentarse para empezar su entrenamiento. Los Alphas en esa camioneta con Jungkook, los Omegas conmigo y con Seokjin en la de allá. Andando, odio la arena.

— ¿Re-reclutar? Pe-pero-

—Dije que andando.

San arruga un poco la cara. Que tono de voz más monótono y aburrido. Ni siquiera parecía parpadear a pesar de la arena en el entorno. Sin muchas opciones hacen lo que indicaron. En donde suben, hay muchos Omegas más. Nunca había visto a tantos reunidos y se pregunta porque no todos del autobús bajaron.

O porque no revisaron mejor allí.

—Creí que no reclutaban Omegas. Siempre nos han dicho que el ejército es solo para Alphas. —comenta curioso al General, este le dirige una mirada que acaba por encogerlo. Intimidado y asustado. Es tan... _Vacía_. Sufre un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Es similar a tocar el hielo o estar hablando con un cadáver. Suelen haber muchos en el suelo cuando se bombardea o explota algún sedimento radioactivo. Al intentar hallar escape de ello en el otro, Seokjin, se topa con exactamente lo mismo. Ojos cansados, vacíos y fríos. Pasados la tormenta de arena quitan su cubre bocas. Ambos son bastante atractivos, sin cicatrices en el rostro, aunque si se les notan en las manos y cuellos.

Sin embargo, al igual que en sus ojos, sus expresiones son neutras. Tan inexistentes y ajenas a cualquier emoción que no hay marca de expresión alguna. Por un bache en el camino Seokjin se da un golpe con un filo de la descuidada vagoneta. Mira su mano y vuelve a ponerla sobre su rodilla cruzada. Frunce el entrecejo ¿No le dolió? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Y esa cara? ¡Un fierro le atravesó la palma!

—Si necesitamos Omegas. —Afirma sin verlo, cabeza hacia al frente. Mecánico y aburrido.

—En el autobús quedaron Omegas. —Guarda silencio, arrimándose hacia los demás.

El Alpha se inclina hacia él y da un suave chillido por la olisqueada que le da en el cuello.

— ¿Edad?

—Ca-catorce.

Seokjin da un bufido divertido a pesar de que en su expresión no se demuestra.

—Siempre niños. No te encapriches. —Namjoon se endereza y vuelve a su rectitud. San tirita, se había acercado demasiado a su cuello. Es imposible sentirse tranquilo después de eso.

Deja pasar un lapsus de tiempo considerable para normalizar su respiración, calmar su alborotado y asustado corazón y finalmente relamerse los labios para hacer la siguiente pregunta. Preferiría que Jin le respondiera, está lejos y no va a hacer lo mismo que el General junto a él.

—Entonces—tartamudea viendo al contrario—. S-si hay Omegas allá. Si hay Omegas ayudando en esto.

—Sí. Ayudan. —Su forma de responder es tan parca que apenas la considera una respuesta a su interrogante. Tiene demasiado miedo como para preguntar más al respecto. No obstante, está profundamente ilusionado.

¡Si puede ayudar en lugar de quedarse como una masita inútil esperando que lo maten! Wow, de haberlo sabido habría intentado ir antes, no aguardar a que lo secuestraran. Esto parece un secuestro. Aunque claro, es reclutamiento forzado, no van a ir a pedir permiso. Tardan horas en acercarse a lo que es la base militar. Es imposible para San saber en este momento cual de todas las bases militares es al central. Si está en ella o no.

Lo único cierto es que hay miles y miles de soldados Alphas marchando. Apenas bajan de la camioneta y así mismo los demás en actitud de cargamento más que pasajeros, varios se los quedan mirando. El uniforme apenas permite ver los ojos y es similar a unas dagas clavadas profundamente.

Mejor dicho, colmillos directos a su nuca.

— ¿Qué están esperando? CONTINUEN EN FORMACION. —Ordena Namjoon al grito, un ladrido rabioso en una expresión nula. Los soldados continúan con su marcha sin chistar, habiendo vuelto la cabeza al frente de manera mecánica y así andar al mismo compás exacto, milimétricamente perfecto y constante. La falta de luz hace que se torne aún más escalofriante la imagen.

Parecen robots. Poco más que eso. Permanece en medio del grupo de Omegas. Por algún motivo que no comprende los separaron de los Alphas y algún que otro Beta que posiblemente se ofreció a venir.

—Aquí.

—N-no me dejes sola. —Pide ella apretándole el brazo.

—Estaremos bien—Sonríe animado—. No te angusties, quizá es... Una explicación y nos vuelven a juntar.

Namjoon los separa de manera brusca y Jin lo hace entrar a la sala. Hay una cama pequeña, un lavabo, inodoro, platos en el suelo como si fuese a comer un perro.

Parece una habitación de prisión. Que cosa más rara.


	3. Realidad de un Omega

Debido a que lo dejan demasiado tiempo ahí solo esperando toma asiento en la cama, silba, ve a todos lados. No hay nada interesante. Realmente parece una habitación de prisión. Las ventanas arriba con pequeños y oxidados barrotes, cristal sucio. Bosteza. Tal vez las niñas fuesen enseñadas para convertirse en enfermeras en lugar de soldados.

Tal vez a él le pidan hacerse un enfermero y ¿Qué decir? Tampoco suena a una mala idea. Balancea las piernas con más fuerza. Palpa mejor la cama, es muy fina, se siente perfectamente el soporte de varas debajo. Conclusión: Una basura de cama.

Abren la puerta y él no dice nada en el momento o mucho después, intimidado de que sean cuatro personas las que entran. No conoce a ninguna, solo que están jadeando, sin sus mascarillas o sombreros. San se inclina un poco hacia adelante, viendo en la puerta a Jin que tiene a otros junto a él.

—Es muy pequeño, con cuatro es suficiente.

— ¿S-suficiente? ¿Qué se supone que...?

La puerta es cerrada de golpe e igual que hace rato, con aparente seguro. San vuelve la vista hacia los cuatro recién llegado, aprieta los labios, parecen indecisos y demasiado ansiosos. Huelen horrible. Desconoce qué clase de aroma es. Una mezcla extraña entre sudor, sangre y más componentes que hasta la fecha no figuraban dentro de sus conocimientos.

Y después de esta vez no se le olvidaría.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué...?

El orden de eventos se le hace lioso, pues a decir verdad se dio muchos golpes en la cabeza y apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió. Los soldados presentes no hicieron otra cosa que tirársele encima, literalmente le quitaron la ropa a tirones y no hubo peor dolor cuando uno se le puso encima.

Su grito fue chillón, largo e interrumpido por intromisión a su boca, sin poder respirar y su rostro golpeando de forma constante con la ingle de quien lo hizo. Ni siquiera fue largo, sino una actitud desesperada y animal que suponía introducir, estimular y acabar. El ahogo lo hizo toser y vomitar a un lado, casi en sí mismo.

No hubo respiro, porque al instante vinieron los otros a hacer lo mismo.

De nuevo los primeros, los cuatro ¿Qué tanto hicieron con él? No lo sabe. Quedó inconsciente, con dolor en todos lados, incluyendo sus desgastadas cuerdas vocales con sus gritos ahogados. Al momento de volver a abrir los ojos se encontró totalmente solo en la habitación.

—Ayu... ayu...

Acaba por vomitar en sí mismo, sin poder moverse en lo más mínimo ni para quitarse la sabana de encima y así el olor fétido. Nota que hay comida en el plato del suelo. Un pedazo de pan. Tose y vuelve a ver el techo, pensando en que tal vez está alucinando, teniendo un mal sueño o quien sabe qué le metieron a su comida por la noche.

La puerta es abierta y entran seis personas, incluyendo a Jin que no exhibe el asco que le da ver al adolescente con su vomito amarillento encima. Jala la sabana y la deja tirada a un lado, levanta una ceja y chista fastidiado.

—Con suerte vas a durar una semana. Que entre otro. —Indica moviendo la mano, un séptimo entra y la puerta es cerrada.

Mismo proceso, más tortuoso. Ni siquiera les importaba que se le saliera le vomito por la nariz. No dicen nada, no demuestran nada y permanecen como perros esperando a que uno termine para ser el siguiente en meterla. Pensar en estos instantes se le da muy mal. No hace sino lloriquear desesperado porque lo dejen en paz, que alguno de ellos lo ayude. Que alguien lo saque de aquí.

Mil cosas inútiles en las que cae en una vez ya nota que no van a ayudarlo y...

—Estás durando más de lo que teníamos estimado. Bueno, algunos Omegas son útiles. Que pasen ocho.

—No hay ocho aquí, señor.

—Que pasen los que restan, no me importa.

—Es que queda-

— ¿Cuánto? —pregunta irritado.

—Un pelotón de catorce.

—Que pasen y que dentro de un rato vengan a verificar si sigue vivo, sirve o lo tiramos a la mierda. Huele a vómito y mierda aquí dentro.

Un quejido se le escapa, es una mentira. Es un sueño.

 _No es así._ Le dice una vocecilla en su mente.

No es un sueño.

No es una mentira.

Es la realidad de un Omega en este lugar.

**. . .**

— ¿Por qué sangra tanto?

—No lo sé.

—Como sea, traigan a los que sobren. Seis, siete, no me interesa.

No siente de la cintura para abajo ¿Cuántos días van? También tiene mucha hambre, pero su estómago se rehúsa a retener nada por el pánico a que se trate de semen como todo este tiempo. Alcanza a ver que llevan algo en una camilla, no tiene suficientes fuerzas para preguntarse que será, menos para quejarse, removerse, gritar, nada. Solo está ahí tirado mientras los soldados hacen lo que quieren con él.

Como siempre.

**. . .**

La puerta está abierta.

No hay nadie aquí.

Y la puerta está abierta.

Con paso miserable, mejor dicho, arrastrándose, sale de la habitación, cubierto en la apestosa cobija que apenas han remojado y dado cada vez que la deja hecha un fiasco. Nada lo detiene, ni siquiera Jin que permanece mirando lo que hace.

—Ayuda... por... por favor...

Su voz sale a duras penas. Un ruido que no hace diferencia entre los pasos de la multitud que marcha. Alguno se detienen a mirar esa cosita que se arrastra por el suelo, que se hace daño sola en el proceso. Alguien pisa su mano y él, ya tan sensible a todo atina a ponerse a llorar. Ve arriba, reconoce a esa persona.

—Y-ya... Ya no, por- ayu-

—Que patético—Escupe Namjoon dando una suave patada—. Ustedes, llévenlo de regreso y háganlo si quieren. —Ordena a quienes lo acompañan.

Volvió al inicio, con las lágrimas cayendo sin más, un Alpha encima suyo simplemente frotándose y nada más aparte de eso. No hubo cambio aparte de tener aún más claro que no vale para absolutamente nada y la única razón por la que vino aquí, es para ser desechado como, posiblemente, todos los demás. Se engaña creyendo que en la mirada de Namjoon, por un breve instante al verlo, hubo algo aparte de esa falta de emociones que tienen todos.

Cree haber visto interés.

Cree haber visto una chispa de sorpresa.

¿Qué importa si es real o no? Está igual, con un Alpha violándolo y otro esperando para hacerlo.


	4. Muerto no muerto

La cama se siente más limpia, más suave. Gira un poco la cabeza, con un olor diferente invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Lo recuerda al alcohol con el que limpiaban las heridas. Exhala, teniendo dificultades para ver un ojo. Ojo que un Alpha le golpeó por haberlo mordido. Parpadea lento y sin sincronía, una persona se introduce en su campo de visión y al querer estirar el brazo hacia ella, una aguja se sale de su mano.

—Mierda, con lo que odio poner estas cosas—quejumbra la persona. Es bajito, tiene voz muy fina y armoniosa. En general, es la segunda persona más bella que ha visto en su vida. Por orden de introducción y no por considerarle menos que Jin—. No te muevas.

—Ayu... ayudam-

—Guarda silencio, no te traje para escucharte balbucear. —Levanta la sabana y coloca el brazo bajo esta para volver a lo suyo. San respira con dificultad. El soldado de traje negro y bonito rostro le da la espalda mientras revisa un enorme closet con puertas de cristal.

— ¿Dónde...?

—Enfermería.

—enfer... en...

—Estás sobreviviendo de milagro—Saca un frasco, lee la etiqueta y se lo queda, cerrando las puertas. Toma asiento junto a la camilla, saca una jeringa de la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y abre el empaque—. No me sorprende, ni siquiera yo tengo la cuenta de cuántos metieron a desahogarse contigo. Eres todo un campeoncito. Bueno, más o menos.

Llena la jeringa y San le sigue con los ojos. El líquido amarillento es inyectado directo al suero que está manteniéndolo alimentado y vivo. Tiene las manos pequeñas, incluso con los guantes se nota lo pequeñas que son. Qué raro en un Alpha.

—Bien, te voy a decir que te ha pasado en estos tres días de inconsciencia —Cruza la pierna con una tablilla en su mano—. San ¿Cierto? —Asiente apenas notable—. Bien, catorce años, Omega, ruptura total de la cavidad anal; desgarramiento mayor, pérdida de sangre, costilla rota, tabique desviado, cuenca ocular bajo peligro de vaciarse, aborto-

— ¿Aborto?

—Sí, hace como tres semanas abortaste. Te podrías por dentro por cierto. Quién sabe de quién que, quizá un mutante de todos los que te violaron—Deja la tabla a un lado, San logra rememorar ligeramente como se preguntaban el motivo de su sangramiento. Tal vez fue eso y ¿Qué tan mal hay que estar para no sentir nada? Dolor, perdida, es como un dato más a la lista de desgracias—. Vives, como dije, de milagro.

—Vas... vas a ayu... ayudarme. —pregunta, aunque suena más a una afirmativa y el otro se ríe en su cara, una burla indiscreta y cruel.

—En lo absoluto. Estás muerto, así como todos los Omegas que trajeron contigo. En tu caso es un poco más figurativo—Coge algo de la mesa de noche—. ¿Conocías a la niña en la habitación contigua? Murió hace un mes, no aguantó tanto, quizá algún perro ya se la comió. Este dibujo te lo hizo ella ¿Cierto?

San mueve la cabeza, _ah_ , el dibujo está prácticamente destruido. Lo sorprende que siquiera haya un resto. Vuelve la vista a la persona. Detallando el rostro. Mejillas hinchadas y suaves, ojos pequeños, uno ligeramente hinchado; labios anchos del más bonito tono rosa que haya vislumbrado en su corta vida.

—Asumo que ya te has dado cuenta, pero aquí no eres más que un agujero para meter el pene—Coloca la hoja en la mesa de nuevo y apoya la barbilla en su mano—. Dos agujeros—corrige—. Si fueras niña, serian tres.

—Quiero... quiero irme, por-

—No te puedes ir, ya te lo dije, estás muerto.

—N-no... otra v-vez-

El otro suspira, con expresión penosa y en eso San de cuenta de un detalle más que fundamental: Está mostrando emociones, no parece un cadáver como los demás.

—Así que te diste cuenta, no eres tan estúpido. Bien, quiere decir que puede funcionar. —Sonríe ligeramente y levanta de su asiento.

— ¿Funcionar qué?

—Aquí los Omegas son agujero, los Alphas son soldados útiles y por eso sobreviven—explica buscando nuevamente en el armario—. Los Betas son soldados opcionales que tienen la capacidad de decidir qué hacer—Suena los labios—. Sin embargo, hay Omegas como tú que tienen una oportunidad de ser más que Omegas y sobrevivir.

Guiña los ojos ¿De qué está hablando?

—Los Alphas suelen creer que no hay nadie más fuerte que ellos, que lo demás es inferior, la realidad es que si es posible ser más fuerte que un Alpha—Afirma sacando un frasco enorme—. Tan solo hay que trabajarlo y tener algo que a muchos les falta: Voluntad de vivir. Eso es algo que a ti te sobra.

Deja el frasco en la mesa de noche y vuelve a sentarse en la misma postura.

—Quieres vivir tan desesperadamente que aun cuando estuviste hasta con catorce personas y en el mismo proceso por tres meses, te arrastraste fuera a huir, pidiendo ayuda, pero huyendo—Ese deje de admiración e interés tan igual al que vio en Namjoon cuando le pidió ayuda—. Por lo que te ofrezco un trato.

— ¿Cuál? —Increpa interesado.

No quiere morir.

Y si lo hace, que no sea aquí.

Quiere ver el cielo.

Quiere ver las nubes.

Quiere ver perros.

Hay mucho que quiere y por ello si hay una oportunidad de sobrevivir, la tomará.

—Voy a ingresarte como nuevo recluta, vas a trabajar como cualquiera, vas a ser un soldado como todos los demás—Da toques a su mejilla—. Ingresarás en un escuadrón y de esa manera, solo de esa manera, te buscaré una forma de salir y ser libre de esta pesadilla.

—Para... para eso necesi-

—Necesitarías fingir ser un Alpha.

Hay un silencio más que incómodo. Él continua con esa expresión entre divertida y entristecida. Obvia lastima en su mirada. San vuelve a ver al frente ¿Fingir ser un Alpha? No hay cosa más difícil en el mundo. No solo porque implica ser fuerte y es lo que más carece, sino que su olor lo delata. Es como ocultar a un lobo entre ovejas. Un perro ovejero se daría cuenta.

O cualquiera con ojos funcionales.

—Es complicado, no te lo niego, más no es imposible.

— ¿No puede simplemente...? —Toma aire—. ¿Sacarme de aquí...?

—No. Ya solo manteniéndote aquí me estoy jugando el cuello y el culo. La única forma de salir de aquí es siendo comida para perro y cuervos. Estás en una de las sedes principales de la milicia. Tú única alternativa es aceptar, rezar que te pongan en un escuadrón decente y que a medida en que eso pasa, te promuevan a uno de los tantos centros fronterizos para huir por tu cuenta.

¿Lo peor? Dejó de entender tras las primeras diez palabras.

—O bien, robar un helicóptero y buena suerte intentándolo—Ríe—. Estás varado, San, así que dime ¿Qué vas a elegir? No hay segunda oportunidad, la forma de morir aquí es de tanto que te van a violar, llevando tu cadáver con semen saliendo hasta por las orejas ¿Qué quieres?

Gira la cabeza hacia él.

—Quiero vivir.

Una sonrisa amplia y complacida. Palmea la cabeza del adolescente.

—Así me gusta, buen niño—jala la mejilla con deje juguetón—. General Park Ji-Min y como se te ocurra delatarme ayudándote, te aseguro que preferirías que te violen seis escuadrones—Suelta un respiro, aire caliente, se siente afiebrado—. Te diré las reglas de una vez:

No lo alcanza a ver, se vuelve oscuro y borroso, pero escucha su suave voz siendo un bucle en su cabeza. Una letanía armoniosa que así como una indicación, es posiblemente la más grande ley que debe tener en mente si de verdad anhela vivir más allá de este lugar.

_Aquí los Alphas dejan de pensar._

_Cogen, comen y matan._

_Debes ser como ellos._

_Ya no eres un Omega, eres un Alpha y recuerda:_

_No piensan._

_No sienten._

_No lamentan._

_Por sobre todo y jamás olvides esto, porque si no, hasta el más alto cargo caería._

_Los Alphas **No Lloran.**_

**_. . ._ **

—Los Alphas no lloran.

—Bien, lo has aprendido bien—Palmea la cabeza de San y este se lo queda viendo, alejándose de él—. Dentro de unos días te ingresaré. Sigue la corriente. Aun no tienen el cerebro lavado y-

—Eres un Omega.

Jimin detiene lo que hace y ensancha una sonrisa. Gira hacia San y con suavidad sube un dedo a sus labios. El menor guiña los ojos e inclina la cabeza. Este hombre es un General. _Un general Omega disfrazado de Alpha_. Fue capaz de engañar a todos.

—Es un secreto. Un secreto entre nosotros que nos puede matar a ambos. Entiendes su importancia ¿Verdad? —Asiente adormilado—. _Bravo_ —Lo toma del rostro—. No tienes excusa para fallar—Arregla el cabello negro y liso—. ¿Sabes que nos hace más especiales? Que nos hace capaces de vencer a cualquier Alpha.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta interesado e hipnotizado por él.

—Que nosotros sí sabemos actuar.

Abre y cierra la boca. Los Omegas actuando. Lo recuerda mucho del colegio: Eres un Omega, aun si no estás feliz, debes fingir que sí; aun si te duele, debes fingir que te gusta; aun si no estás de acuerdo, debes fingir que lo estás. Siempre han debido de ser una mentira y en esa enseñanza dada por Alphas, jamás pudieron imaginar que les vendría en contra.

—A partir de ahora eres Choi San, un Alpha de quince años que, a pesar de su inicio torpe, pondrá a todo un mundo de rodillas—Besa la mejilla derecha—. Demuéstrame que vales la pena.

Suspira.

Preguntándose si realmente vale la pena ser un muerto que no ha muerto.


	5. Tropiezo tras otro

—A partir de ahora, forman parte del ejercito de esta nación.

Estar parado tras tanto tiempo echado en una camilla es extraño. Ya le duelen las piernas y quisiera moverse, pero eso significaría quedar en mala posición como otros tantos en el lugar. Ya está advertido: _Si no te quedas quieto y firme, prepárate para escupir tus intestinos._

—Nuestro objetivo no es otro que obtener el terreno que, por remuneración, nos pertenece—Namjoon, quien da el discurso, avanza de forma horizontal, sin introducirse en las innumerables filas de niños y adolescentes Alphas que van a iniciar entrenamiento. Él está en la segunda fila, tercera columna y el Alpha se detiene justo frente a él—. Porque recuerden bien, fueron ellos quienes nos hicieron este territorio de mierda donde poco o nada puede vivir. Es tiempo de que nos paguen dándonos los que nos quitaron.

Permanece quieto, calmado, sin verlo, sabiendo que se podría intimidar. Él sabe, está claro que sabe. Más atrás hay una fila más, está formada de altos mandos. Más específicamente seis. Entre ellos relucen Jin Y Jimin. Los demás desconoce totalmente como se llaman y bien ahora es irrelevante.

—A partir de ahora no necesitan pensar—Indica volviendo a caminar—. No necesitan sentir. Van a hacer exactamente todo lo que se les diga, se volverán soldados perfectos con los cuales atacar, recolectar y reconquistar será lo único puede existir en sus cabezas. Hacen esto no por su bien, sino por el de las personas que aún viven y dependen de nosotros para tener una vida mejor.

_Pero…_

_Pero…_

_¿Eso no es extraño?_

Guiña de manera repetida, sin bajar la cabeza y con una enorme duda en mente por ello. _Falta algo_. Namjoon vuelve a detenerse frente a él.

—El más mínimo fallo será motivo de expulsión, no hacen falta Alphas débiles- Mejor dicho—San se pone rígido—. NO-EXISTEN-ALPHAS-DÉBILES— ¿Por qué se afinca en él exactamente? _Está advirtiéndolo_ y es relativamente normal que el General haga eso. En el registro está su edad y bien… Es alguien muy bajito, pequeño y delgado para tener quince años. No luce en lo absoluto como un Alpha—. Cualquiera en este lugar que se _atreva_ a fallar de la forma en que sea será azotado por sus oficiales al mando y si consigue sobrevivir a eso, será usado como parte de nuestra división de experimentación.

Se muerde el labio, de forma muy discreta, sin que se note, empezando a temblar.

—Olviden que sienten. Olviden que piensan. Olviden que viven—quejumbra por el agarre en el cuello que corta su respiración—. Ustedes son Alphas. Los Alphas no sienten, los Alphas no piensan, los Alphas no _lloran._ —Lo suelta de forma brusca, pasando de él.

Logra mantenerse en pie sin variar la expresión y aguantando las ganas de llorar por lo asustado que está. Namjoon lo asusta. Tiene la impresión de que en cualquier momento le va a morder el cuello y arrancarlo.

—Su entrenamiento será de cuatro años. Quien lo consiga exitosamente será promovido y puesto en un escuadrón dependiendo de sus capacidades y quien no, pasará a ser lo que nuestro departamento de Experimentación decida—Da largos pasos, sus botas hacen un eco terrible en todo el salón lleno de cientos de personas, siendo el único que genera sonido—. La existencia de los Beta es sabida e irrelevante, teniendo el rango de Alpha para efectos de entrenamiento. Por tanto no es excusa para incumplir—agrega tras ver a un par—. Por último… los Omega.

San mueve un poco los hombros, incómodo.

—Si es que uno logra infiltrarse aquí—burla sin gracia—. Será llevado con los demás a cumplir su único papel útil en lugar. Quienes tengan necesidad serán provistos de tiempos para asistir a habitación con un Omega. Quien sea visto llorando será interpretado como Omega y por tanto tratado como uno siendo irrelevante el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pasa de San, da un respiro aliviado hasta que por un empujón casi se cae y da cuenta de que llevan a alguien hasta el frente, tirado al suelo. _Parece de siete años…_ Namjoon pasa por su lado, manteniendo la expresión indiferente.

—Nunca deja de ser bueno un ejemplo.

La gran mayoría compunge la expresión por los gritos desesperados, los otros oficiales de menor rango del lugar abusando del niño que se retuerce, llora y sangra sin parar. Namjoon lo observa en su postura recta y San solo siente su corazón golpeando en su pecho.

_«Cágala y vas a ser tú.»_

Los seis altos mandos bajan de su lugar, pisando y pateando hasta matar al niño. Uno especialmente corpulento y de ojos grandes pisó la cabeza hasta dejarla desparramada y desfigurada por el suelo.

—Habiendo entendido el punto, iniciemos con el primer entrenamiento. —Concluye Namjoon.

A punta de gritos los ordenan. Grandes y variados grupos de hasta treinta personas. Siete grupos en específico. Una clase completa. Todos en torno a un mismo espacio para pelear, pero con diferentes características que San no logra distinguir. Donde está, parece una simple lona de combate. Los oficiales de alto rango tiran sus cubre bocas, sombrero y abrigos. Quedan en la parte más ligera de sus uniformes. Una chaqueta ajustada igual de negra. En su caso se deshace de esto también y queda en camiseta que se prensa. San se muerde ligeramente el labio.

Es alguien atractivo, con una cicatriz enorme en el labio hasta la clavícula, pero atractivo.

—Sus entrenadores irán rotando dependiendo del día. Cada uno tiene una diferente manera de pelear y por tanto deben aprenderlas todas si no quieren ser echados de aquí para el final de sus cuatro años de entrenamiento—informa Namjoon antes de ir con su grupo correspondiente—. Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi—Llama, San no sabe cuáles son, aparentemente uno de ellos le tocó—. Háganme el favor de no matar a nadie esta semana.

—Si se mueren por inútiles no es mi problema. —reclama quien jala a un par del grupo en el que está San.

—Poco me importa. Comiencen.

—Soy General Jeon Jungkook, me vale una mierda si se les rompe un hueso, el que llore, lo mato ¿Entendido? Aquí será combate cuerpo a cuerpo y más tarde incluiremos artes marciales específicas.

Los dos primeros que entraron bajan con la nariz rota y un ojo morado, los siguientes casi en la misma situación y dada su mala suerte Jungkook lo hace subir solo. Imita la postura como este indica, los movimientos y…

Acaba contra el suelo tan rápido que es patético. Quizá no sea el menor, pero sin duda alguna es el menos fuerte de todos. Jungkook luce totalmente fastidiado por ese hecho, torciendo más el brazo de San y finalmente dando tal golpe que acaba por romperlo.

El chillido que suelta es más que agudo y terrible.

— ¡JEON!

—No lo maté—Replica, vuelve la vista a San antes de quitarse de encima—. Mira eso, al menos solo fue un grito.

San hace lo posible por tragarse los quejidos y también las ganas de llorar que le provoca. De manera miserable se arrastra fuera, sosteniendo su brazo y preguntándose si podrían ponerle mínimo una venda para que no parezca que no hay algo queriendo salir de ahí. Toma profundas bocanadas de aire.

_Está bien, está bien está bieeeeeeeeeeen. No duele, no duele, nononono._

¿Vendas? En lo más mínimo. Lo enviaron a dormir y al día siguiente tan solo tuvo que aguantar otra lección. Esta vez con armas de corto alcance como cuchillos, dagas, bastones, etc. El instructor le acomodo el brazo de un solo movimiento. Quien lo dicta es el General Jin… Quien no tuvo compasión y ahora tiene una herida en la cara.

El General Kim Taehyung enseña conducta animal, puntos débiles y posibilidad de domesticarlos para que sean de utilidad al escuadrón.

El General Min Yoongi enseña extracción de información tanto a seres humanos como hackear equipos.

El General Jung Hoseok enseña infiltración, elasticidad y sigilo.

El General Kim Namjoon enseña sobre bombas: armarlas, desactivarlas, reconocerlas y refuerzo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El General Park Jimin enseña uso de armas de fuego o bien arco y flecha –puntería en general-, gases y líquidos corrosivos capaces de dejar fuera más de un miembro del cuerpo con solo acercarse un poco.

En todos le va fatal y no sabe si tropezarse una y otra vez es realmente la expectativa que hay para poder sobrevivir a esto. Todos le dicen lo mismo: _Que Alpha tan patético._


	6. Mejoría notable

—Choi San ganador.

Escupe sangre a un lado y baja de la tarima, limpiándose la sangre que le chorrea de la nariz y apenas arrugando la cara para poner su nariz en su lugar. Llaman a otros dos para un enfrentamiento supervisado y ver que tan bien van. A decir verdad, tiene el tobillo torcido y camina un tanto extraño por ello, pero no expresa dolor alguno.

Lo siente, pero ¿Qué sentido da demostrarlo? Quejarse de ello es inútil. Nadie lo va a curar, lo hará con el tiempo. Siendo el vencedor de su combate se da el lujo de sentarse en el suelo a ver a los demás matarse. Respira por la boca, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Observa atentamente como se golpean, como chocan entre sí como un par de toros desesperados por ser el ganador de ese combate y Jungkook permanece cruzado de brazos a un lado, evaluando que tan bien lo hacen, quien gana y si realmente puede darle pase libre. No es simplemente lanzarse a dar golpes a lo imbécil.

Es tener una de las tantas técnicas que él enseñó y si no están ahí, prepárate para ir inconsciente a la enfermería por haber ignorado su instrucción. Lleva un año y un poco más instruyéndolos como para hacerle semejante gracia. Gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde hay un combate de uso de armas de corto alcance.

— ¡Choi! —Levanta rápido de su lugar y avanza hacia el general Jin—. Considerando que está tan cómodo allí observando a sus compañeros puede demostrarme que de hecho sabe hacer algo.

Toma una navaja mariposa, es la que mejor le va. Juega un poco con ella antes de estar en posición. El Alpha con quien debe pelear casi le dobla la altura. Es enorme. Quien sabe qué edad tiene. _Estuvo escondido por sus padres y ahora están muertos y él aquí ¿De qué mierda sirvió?_ Arremete pronto y a pesar de que sus movimientos son torpes por su tobillo consigue vencerlo, sudando a rabiar y respirando por la boca.

—Que inútil, un Alpha cinco años menor que tú y el cual apenas te llega a medio pecho te derribó—Pone su pie en el rostro ajeno, pisándolo y lo más posible es que su rostro acabe desfigurado. Las botas que deben usar son muy pesadas. Sirven para ejercitar y fortalecer las piernas—. Antes de atreverte a decir nada de tus superiores o tan siquiera _pensar_ , aprende a manejar un maldito cuchillo ¿Entiendes?

—S-sí señor.

—No te escuché, trozo de mierda ¿Entendiste lo que tu superior te dijo? —Le quita a San el cuchillo de las manos y clava este en el ojo del Alpha que empieza a chillar y a rogar porque lo saque.

_Ya habían tardado en sacar a alguno de aquí…_

—Lárgate de mí vista. —San hace saludo militar y decide que es mejor simplemente salir de aquí antes de que lo regañen por algo más.

Por el camino ve otras salas anexas. Algunos practicando con animales, otros con sustancias corrosivas y en general, aplicando lo que tienen tanto tiempo enseñando. Lo peor del caso es que se trata de lo _básico_. Lo avanzado viene cuando descarten a los que no pueden con lo sencillo y el siguiente paso para los que son potenciales soldados. A pesar de que el descarte es tremendo, son tantos los Alphas que siguen naciendo y encontrando que es como hacer un ejército infinito.

Los Generales son tan jóvenes por haber ascendido hasta hace poco. Los mayores permanecen aún más alejados y a salvo de esta clase de entorno. Se pregunta como serán. Si tienen la misma mirada vacía que todos los que están aquí. Para San resulta impresionante el cambio que hay.

Como todos dejan el porte desgarbado y se vuelven rectos, la mirada lejos de brillar o de pedir auxilio tan solo está vacía y asemeja a la de un muerto. Los pocos que aún no están así son, en su mayoría, desechados. Pues si aun con todo el entrenamiento que astilla los huesos y trato de mierda no han decaído así sea un poco, es porque creen tener la oportunidad de estar aquí de otra forma.

Y los Generales van a demostrarles que de esa manera no funciona.

—Choi, ven aquí.

Acude a donde lo llaman. La práctica de tiro es una de las actividades que se le dan relativamente mejor. Jimin le entrega un arma y dos cadetes sostienen a otro—Dispárale en el muslo derecho—. Obedece sin preguntar nada al respecto. Da el disparo y el Alpha sujeto grita al principio, pero luego intenta reprimirlo. Jimin mira a San, se inclina a buscar su mirada y luego pasa por su lado.

—Disparate en muslo.

Coloca le arma y jala el gatillo, aunque no pasa nada. Disimula a la perfección un suspiro aliviado.

—Si les ordenan háganlo así sea cometer suicidio—Como esa voz tan fina y suave que lo acompañó en la enfermería se vuelve ese tono frío y cruel es un cambio de cero a cien que aún no procesa—. Esta cosa lo entiende mejor que ustedes. Inútiles sin remedio, ni disfrazándolos pueden funcionar.

San abre ligeramente los ojos antes de entregar el arma. Sale apurado. Jimin siempre coloca los inhibidores en la enfermería que casi no se usa. Por lo general avisa de alguna forma u otra. La más comunes llamándolo a hacer cualquier cosa, implique daño o no y decir la misma frase.

 _Ni disfrazados pueden funcionar_. Una mofa a que siguen con la pantomima sin ninguna clase de dificultad. Nadie ha sospechado de su persona a pesar de que jamás ha estado con un Omega. A nadie le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer mejor dicho. Fuera de las salas de entrenamiento, es uno más del montón que respira, come y caga. Lo demás es irrelevante a un nivel crítico.

Llega a la enfermería, toma el frasco que está hasta el fondo con una pequeña etiqueta de color rosa y entra en el baño. Son pastillas. Debe tomarlas todas si quiere que el efecto de ocultar sus hormonas sea efectivo ¿Hay consecuencias por hacer esto? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

No podrá tener hijos.

En este momento de su vida, no puede importarle menos ese hecho. Ni siquiera los quiere. Da lo mismo.

A pesar de que en su cuerpo perdure el malestar de saber que _perdió_ uno. Tras acabar de tomarlo todo tira le frasco a la basura y se ve en el pequeño espejo que hay en el cubículo. _Ah_ , tanto lo vio en otros y resulta que él está de la misma manera. Pensar que aún queda tanto tiempo y entrenamiento por hacer le hace preguntar qué tan mal puede llegar a lucir.

Que tan similar será a quienes lo entrenan, que con el tiempo ha logrado entender que lo que hay en sus miradas.

Un profundo deseo por dejar de sufrir, aunque puede que ni siquiera entiendan que están sufriendo. Se pregunta quien está peor. El que está aprendiendo esto o el que ya lo sabe y debe instruir a otros a no tener sentimiento alguno.

De lo único que está seguro, es qué si sigue mejorando como hasta ahora, donde ya no es el último en la lista de resultados, sino intermedio para arriba, podrá lograr su objetivo: La promoción, un escuadrón y a medida que progrese, finalmente llegar a una frontera para escapar definitivamente de esta pesadilla. Dicho suena fácil y antes difícil.

Con tantos huesos rotos mal curados, esguinces, morados, golpes, envenenamientos, explosiones, quemaduras y demás. Es sencillo. Es terriblemente sencillo. Mientras más se esfuerza en fingir ser un Alpha, más deja sus emociones de lado.

Una vez pueda dejarlas definitivamente, será capaz de alcanzar la libertad que pretende.

Si es que para ese momento se acuerda de cómo pensar, que su deseo es salir de aquí.

De otro modo, habrá caído en el mismo abismo de quienes tienen la oportunidad y permanecen, con sus mentes en blanco e incapaces de rememorar lo que alguna vez quisieron.


	7. Promoción

Los pasos del general Namjoon resuenan en el enorme salón con la misma cantidad de gente que el primer día aquí. Ahora todos perfectamente enderezados, expresiones nulas, respiración leve y tranquila, ojos apagados y sombríos. Se detiene delante del que es más bajo en la primera fila. Quien más resalta por no haber destrozado su rostro durante el entrenamiento de cuatro años.

Namjoon le dirige una mirada agotada, suspicaz y cuanto menos, llena de impresión. Aun así, San no es capaz de reparar del todo en ese gesto. Está en blanco, a la espera de lo que pueda decir. Si está frente a un superior debe vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento. De otra manera, será faltar a lo que le enseñaron.

—Felicidades, a pesar de tú inicio mediocre, patético y miserable realmente mejoraste. Has sido asignado al escuadrón AT33Z. Serás reubicado a su centro. De nuevo, felicitaciones, Choi San.

El superior da pesados pasos en dirección a otro soldado, quien no cuenta con la misma suerte de contar con una promoción, todo lo contrario, otros soldados que acompañan al superior con motivo de escolta lo asesinan rápidamente. Su mente en blanco lo impide reaccionar, viendo al frente, recto, apenas respirando e ignorando cualquier impulso físico relevante. Siendo como los demás en formación del lugar.

Con mayor parecido a una máquina que a un ser humano. Fingiendo ser un Alpha para evitar el destino de quien mancha el piso. Cuando permiten descanso él de dirige mecánicamente a la salida, una ruta recta y simple en dirección a las habitaciones para recoger sus miserables pertenencias recopiladas en este tiempo. Es el segundo traslado que vive y posiblemente no esté tan mal. Suelta un largo respiro una vez está todo en el pequeño bolso.

Realmente tuvo la promoción. Algo similar al alivio se instala en su pecho por un tiempo breve. Lo abandona igual de pronto, sin haber sido del todo sentida.

No haberse quejado de la costilla que aún se presiona contra su pulmón fue buena idea. También solo haber continuado a pesar de la nariz sangrante ayer durante ese combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Resulta curioso como el miedo a morir lo vuelve más inconsciente y desinteresado a las heridas que sufre su cuerpo. Daños que perfectamente lo pueden llegar a matar.

 _Supongo que de verdad me estoy volviendo como ellos,_ no debe sentir. No debe replicar. No debe demostrar y más importante aún: **No debe llorar**. Si lo hace, es el fin, porque si llora va a quedar en evidencia lo que tanto intenta ocultar en el ejército: Que es un Omega.

Repetirlo cada día se ha vuelto un hobbie. Desde los quince hasta ahora que tiene dieciocho. Dejará de pensarlo solo el día en que salga de este lugar… ¿Quiere salir? Ya no se acuerda bien. Como sea. Hasta entonces, hay que rememorarlo sin parar. Ser consciente de la realidad. Ser consciente de su error, uno tan sencillo que es ridículo y es que nació siendo Omega. Es el más grande de todos. Aquí se lo han dicho y hasta que eso pasó no lo había notado.

Su error es ser un Omega.

Su error es ser parte del grupo de la casta más inútil de todos.

Un desperdicio de comida, de espacio, de aire, de todo. Es un desperdicio de vida como tantos otros a los que deben dar territorio y lugar de vida aporque no pueden conseguirlo ellos mismos.

 _Y cae la contradicción_. Si es así ¿Cómo es que continua aquí?

Un Omega con cuatro años rompiéndose los huesos para que, mínimamente, en el proceso a su muerte no lo violen e incluso en esta, lo continúen haciendo.

Quién sabe. Ya ni siquiera comprende bien cuál es su verdadero temor a morir. Se siente tan difuminado que apenas puede considerarse un ser individual y no uno en la gigantesca colmena que es el centro de operaciones. Lleno de Alphas entrenando todos los días sin esperanzas de nada.

Solo entrenan.

Eso es todo lo que importa.

Dormir, comer, coger y entrenar. _Repite._ Lo demás es inútil. Al menos para quienes son peones desechables como él. Tan poco importante que lo ponen en un escuadrón de vanguardia, de los que comen bombas y cambian de miembros tan rápido que ni siquiera hay registro de quienes estuvieron ahí.

Por si fuera poco, son "Z".

Básicamente lo que resta, apenas es útil y mientras más pronto reviente por una mina, mejor.

O que bien, no había más espacio donde ponerlos. Espera y reza que sea esto lo que sucede. Quisiera decir que tiene miedo, pero más que miedo es una especie de fastidio ante la posibilidad de que sus "compañeros" se tomen a mal su llegada.

Los Alphas son territoriales.

También imbéciles.

En el mejor de los escenarios les dará igual, en el peor simplemente tendrá que aguantar otra costilla rota y respirar por la boca. Poco interesa. Es un soldado y no está para gastar recursos médicos en lloriqueo. Está para conseguir el objetivo.

**. . .**

El General Min Yoongi es quien lo lleva con su nuevo escuadrón para presentarlo y asegurarse de que nadie replique o lo mate, pues como soldado ya formado y en el que gastaron recursos, que mínimamente muera haciendo algo fuera.

—Tus compañeros de Escuadrón: Hoonjoong, líder y bueno en extracción de información al enemigo junto a combate con armas de corto alcance.

Tortura con palabras bonitas más pistolas.

—Park Seonghwa, desactivación de sistema, implantación de virus y planes de contingencia.

De alguna forma supone que se complementan.

—Jongho, fuerza bruta, combate cuerpo a cuerpo a mano libre.

No lo parece.

—Mingi, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de cuchillos o armas largas.

Con lo gigante que es, le sienta.

—Yeosang, gases y químicos que puedan resultar corrosivos. La marca en su cara es porque una bomba explotó antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera se limpió el ácido de la cara.

Aguanta de forma efectiva la mueca de disgusto.

—Yunho, experto en comportamiento animal, su domesticación y exterminio.

Puede ver marcas de mordidas y trozos de carne faltantes en sus brazos.

— Jung Wooyoung, sigilo, infiltración y señuelo.

Es extraño, pero el desprende una vibra totalmente distinta a los demás. Quizá porque es un poco más bajito y tiene una expresión excesivamente sombría.

—A partir de ahora Choi San es parte de esta unidad, su especialidad será descubierta en la marcha y de ser infructífero será removido.

_Eliminado mejor dicho_

—Descansen.

El superior sale y bastan pocos minutos de lejanía para que las siete personas relajen la postura. Suspirando y con sutiles quejas a la forma en que habló el General. San los observa sin nada más aparte del más clásico lavado de cerebro del entrenamiento.

— ¿Cuánto crees que dure así?

— Dos días como mucho

—Apuesto la carne a que sí. —dice Mingi.

—Una hora. —afirma Wooyoung

—Wow. Que poco. —Murmura Seonghwa que no presta mucha atención a lo que sucede. Apenas está cerca, más junto a Hongjoong.

—Tiene una costilla rota, no respira correctamente. Va a soltarse rápido.

—Ep, entorno la mirada. Algo pasó.

— Entonces Wooyoung ganó. — Lamenta Jongho.

A pesar de la conversación con cierto deje cómico, carecen de expresiones. Todos con la misma cara en blanco, aburrida e indiferente. Continúa con la vista fija en Wooyoung.

Que tipo más raro. De por sí, todos tiene cierta rareza, una sutil relajación. Que extraño, lo imagino diferente, pero tampoco se va a quejar por esto. O por nada.


	8. Escuadrón – Manada

—Bienvenido. A partir de ahora formas parte de esta manada—dice Hongjoong con las manos tras la espalda. Su corte es cuanto menos particular. Tiene largo el cabello detrás y muy corto a los lados—. A pesar de que todos compartimos casta, yo soy quien lidera, por tanto, soy el Alpha de ellos y él tuyo ¿Te es un problema? —cuestiona desafiante.

—No. —responde en el mismo tono de voz bajo y sumiso de siempre.

—Bien. Compartirás habitación con Wooyoung, la primera a la izquierda—Desvía la mirada hacia él un instante para luego volver a Hongjoong—. Dentro de una semana tendremos una misión, seré quien evalúe tu desempeño y si te conviertes en un problema para cualquiera de nosotros, lo reportaré para que así seas removido.

—De la vida. —Bromea Seonghwa sin gracia.

—Comprendo.

—El desayuno es a las siete, el almuerzo a las dos y la cena a las ocho. Si no estás, no las tendrás. La sala del fondo es para entrenar, cosa que debes cumplir a pesar de haber culminado con tus cuatro años de práctica ¿Alguna duda?

—No.

—Ve a instalarte entonces y luego has lo que te plazca.

—Que pequeño es—Yunho inclina la cabeza a un lado, observando como el nuevo avanza mecánicamente hacia la habitación que le corresponde—. Creo que es el Alpha más bajito que he visto en mi vida. Tiene cara muy dulce.

—No todos van a ser un edificio como tú—Chista Seonghwa—. Pasó el entrenamiento, así que importa poco o nada si es más bajo que todos aquí-

—Tal vez es muy joven—Medita Mingi—. Luce muy joven.

—Lo dices como si fueras un anciano. —Acota Wooyoung cruzado de brazos.

—Se considera un anciano—Replica Yeosang con mal humor—. Mandando a todo el mundo como si fuese el Alpha de la manada.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Quietos, los dos. —Interviene Hongjoong al notar que se avecinaba un conflicto. San se mantiene asomado de manera discreta.

Hay un problema con tener a muchos Alphas reunidos y es que tienden a ser muy volátiles. Por eso siempre se coloca a uno al mando, normalmente elegido en base a quien es capaz de mantenerlos quietos sea por fuerza o simple actitud. A pesar de que Hongjoong no luce como el más alto o mayor, puede hacerlo a la perfección.

De momento dan una pinta normal. Quizá si sea la segunda opción de sus temores: No habían más escuadrones y formaron este.

**. . .**

—No toques eso, a Mingi no le gusta que lo hagan.

Se traga la sorpresa que le genera que Wooyoung esté repentinamente atrás de él. _Sigilo, claro_. El muchacho delgado lo ve de arriba abajo un instante antes de señalar una caja justo al lado de la que estaba abriendo.

—Ahí están los que usamos todos.

— ¿Tiene unos especiales? —Increpa curioso al respecto, pues creyó que eran iguales, pero al verlos se nota la diferencia.

—Los mangos están hechos a su medida por haber hecho bien una misión, así que solo él puede usarlos bien. —responde antes de subir de un salto a una tarima alta. Salta para sujetar uno de los tubos, gira y queda sobre este.

— ¿El general Hoseok te entrenó?

—Sí ¿Quién te entrenó a ti? —responde sin mirarlo.

—El general Jimin y el general Taehyung.

—Ah, bien.

Y murió cualquier clase de conversación con él. Tampoco esperaba tener alguna con ninguno de ellos. Entrenar se le hace costoso sin una rutina clara. Por lo general alguien más se la imputa o bien, hay una tabla general para ello. Aquí es por su cuenta y desconoce el camino a seguir. Al verlo tan quieto y notablemente dudoso Hongjoong se aproxima, teniendo la ropa sudada y cansancio disimulado en su falta de expresión con apenas respirar ligero por la boca.

— ¿No sabes qué hacer?

—No me han dado una orden.

—No siempre vas a tener ordenes—Voltea hacia Seonghwa que carga cartuchos a falta de algo mejor que hacer—. A veces es solo lo que _creas_ que debes hacer. Puesto que la misiones se constituyen de muchos aspectos, es imposible decirte con exactitud que hacer—Asiente—. Este escuadrón surgió de que no cabíamos en otros. Por desgracia todos salimos de promociones impares. Mingi era el numero cuarenta y nueve; Yunho el treinta y tres; Wooyoung el cincuenta y siete; Yeosang el quince y así.

— ¿No ha habido más miembros?

—De momento no. Eres el primero que nos integran desde que nos juntaron, por lo que hazme un favor y no te mueras—Frunce ligeramente las cejas, descuadrando el rostro sin línea de expresión alguna—. Harían venir a otro y me _irrita_ que me pretendan meter a fuerza los huevos en la boca. No soy Omega.

—Es irrelevante morir. —responde por inercia.

_«¿Te importa morir?»_

—A nadie le interesa morir o no, tan solo prefiero que no lo hagas—Repite el gesto—. Ve con Seonghwa, es mi Beta, él te dirá que hacer hasta que te acostumbres a tener un poco de cabeza.

A Hongjoong le da cierta gracia su gesto confundido y es que ¿Cómo no estar confundido? Se supone que no debe pensar y lo primero que le dice su Alpha de escuadrón es que _piense_. Aquí hay algo mal, que no funciona o se está volviendo loco con respecto a lo que oye. Avanza hacia Seonghwa, este le entrega un arma para que cargue los cartuchos.

—Necesitas un mínimo de cerebro para servir. Créelo o no, la expectativa es no ser un equipo de vanguardia, sino subir en la jerarquía militar—San se muerde muy ligeramente los labios—. Eso se consigue cumpliendo misiones y siguiendo órdenes, tal como-

—B21S. —Completa por él y Seonghwa balancea la cabeza.

—Ellos eran un escuadrón de vanguardia antes—comenta Jongho uniéndose a la conversación. Tiene las manos astilladas y desconoce que hacia hasta hace un instante—. Apenas se creía que sobrevivirían, pero lo hicieron.

—Y ahora todos ellos son Generales. Escogen a que misiones ir y cual no, entrenan…—Yunho suspira con deje soñador. San inclina la cabeza. Él es un poco extraño. Es un poco, un poquito, más expresivo que el resto.

Menos ceñudo, menos sombrío.

—Son el único escuadrón que lo ha logrado. Incluso teniendo a dos Alphas pequeños como el general Min y el General Park.

—El general Park es mejor. —silba Wooyoung guindando de una barra.

—El General Min es una amenaza para cualquiera que sepa nada así que… —Hongjoong balancea un cuchillo en su dedo anular, más por juego que por verdadera utilidad—. Si ellos pudieron, nosotros también podemos hacerlo y vamos a hacerlo—afirma tomando el objeto filoso de un rápido movimiento—. Y cuando lo hagamos, podremos hacer mucho más para conseguir que nuestra gente viva mejor. Mientras más generales, más fuertes y más esperanza para ellos.

—Tendremos la oportunidad de realmente mejorar la vida de nuestra gente. —culmina Seonghwa que había dado una mirada furtiva hacia Hongjoong.

—Nos dan más misiones ahora. Es un buen comienzo. —afirma Yeosang cohibido.

San inclina la cabeza. Son un grupo cuanto menos… Tierno. Tienen un objetivo, un sueño que alcanzar. Quizá por ello no lucen tan apagados. Hay un vestigio miserable casi invisible de brillo en sus ojos ojerosos y casi saltones por la alimentación inadecuada. Acaba de cargar el arma de fuego y suspira. Debe estar a la altura de ellos. No volverse un problema en lo que aspiran y que acaben igual de perdidos como los demás en el ejército.

Wooyoung baja de dónde está y continúa con la conversación, levantando la voz de vez en cuando, pero con una notoria represión en sus facciones. San no puede sino pensar que es demasiado extraño. Hay algo raro en todo él. La actitud es solo una cosa de tantas. Su presencia en general. Vuelve la atención a las balas por no seguir viéndolo.

De lo poco que es capaz de percibir a estas alturas, es que lo reciben de buena manera y no a regañadientes. Es un comienzo.


	9. Recuerdo para el Trayecto

—Vale, como San apenas llegó me tomaré el tiempo de explicar la misión otra vez y sea menos propenso el riesgo de arruinarlo.

Agradece que Hongjoong se tome el tiempo de esto, considerando que la misión se da y rara vez permiten que se vuelva a revisar el archivo de la misma. Esto con la intención de que no se pongan a reconsiderarla o darle demasiadas vueltas. Ellos aún no tienen ese derecho. Así como negar misiones por el riesgo o probabilidad de fallo que puedan tener.

—Nuestro deber es infiltrarnos en esta fábrica de alimentos. Lleva poco de haber sido abandonada, por lo que lo que hay en su interior debe seguir en relativo buen estado— _El suficiente para que lo podamos comer_ , se completa mentalmente el líder de la manada—. Aun no los transportan fuera los dueños de la fábrica, por lo que está vigilado… San. —Le da la palabra.

— ¿Por qué abandonaron la fábrica exactamente?

—La zona se hizo muy inestable, hay radiación en aumento. La tierra se contamina muy rápido a pesar de que, en términos estrictos, no es nuestro territorio—Asiente con la cabeza. Vale, riesgo nuclear, _lo de siempre_ —. Debemos hacernos cargo de la vigilancia. Estamos solos, así que cualquier error corre por nuestra cuenta. Mientras mejor lo hagamos y menos perdida de la carga haya, la recompensa será mejor.

—En resumen, si lo hacemos bien, nos dan más comida. —Exhala ante el pequeño comentario de Jongho. La comida que les dan es casi nula. Él pensaba que en el entrenamiento los tenían muertos de hambre.

—Jongho, Mingi, Yunho y San irán a por los guardias. Wooyoung va a ubicar dónde está la comida—Entrega varios auriculares y collares. Ambos para comunicarse. Hablar por el collar, oír por el auricular—. Yeosang colocará bombas para que Seonghwa y yo pueda entrar los camiones y sacarlo todo ¿Entendido? —Afirmativa de todos—. Quedan alrededor de dos horas de trayecto, duerman si quieren.

San se acomoda en su lugar. Atrás de ellos van camiones con pilotaje a distancia. Se quedarán a una distancia prudencial hasta que todo el problema se solucione. Suspira encogiéndose en su lugar, con Seonghwa al frente y Wooyoung a la izquierda. Dormita, con algunos recuerdos acudiendo a su memoria. Es la primera misión que tiene y lo mejor que su desgastado cerebro le lanza, es cuando quiso tirar todo por la borda.

_El entrenamiento avanzado es fácil de calificar como un terror nocturno. Si antes los dejaban secos, aquí de plano les sacan hasta la sangre para que sea de verdad así. Los han hecho pelear con lobos, una vez con un oso que le sacaba más de dos cabezas; Armas de alto calibre, zonas de guerra para probar su capacidad de aguantar disparos y una situación así de estresante._

_Mejor dicho, no sentir el estrés. Aplacar el temor tras tanto vivirlo, acostumbrarse y tragarlo. A pesar de que para los demás no significa un problema, para San el ser testigo de cómo violan hasta matar a tantos Omegas lo está alterando._

_Sus nervios comienzan a verse demasiado afectados a pesar de la cubierta sólida que han adquirido. Quiere que paren. No quiere escuchar los gritos. No quiere ponerse en el lugar de esas niñas que ruegan a gritos que las dejen en paz por romper su vagina o los niños ya muertos por el cansancio y haber estado con cinco Alphas el doble de su tamaño, con tanta insatisfacción que se hace daño a si mismo de lo fuerte que copula._

_Empieza a bloquear la mente. A dejar de pensar, dejar de escuchar. A pesar de que los ve, su cabeza es menos que un espacio oscuro sin nada. La mente que busca salvaguardarse en apagarse y luego viene el cuerpo:_

_Lo que peor le ha sentado a San es el entrenamiento con Yoongi, el cual los prepara para no revelar información sin importar que clase de tortura sea a la que los sometan. Ha perdido dos uñas en esto, aguanto gritar y llorar y cuando fue el turno de la tercera, estaba tan desconectado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sangraba._

_Ese día, por otro lado, fue diferente: Tortura con gas, asfixia y ahogo con agua. A pesar de lo próximo ha estado a la muerte este par de años, no ha sentido el mismo temor que en esta ocasión ¿La diferencia? Antes podía hacer algo por impedirlo. Sin importar que fuese un esfuerzo totalmente inútil._

_Ahí podía intentar, con esto sencillamente es imposible. Está atado de pies y manos, metido en una cámara de gas mientras su superior lo ve desde una ventanilla. Es incapaz de saber que sucede afuera, tan solo que grita desesperado y llora de puro terror a ahogarse. Llegado un punto se vomita y solo así el gas para, es vaciado y su superior entra._

_— ¿Crees que es una broma, niñato? —Yoongi lo sujeta del cabello antes de golpearlo con la pared que hay tras él, dejándolo con la cabeza aún más batida—. DIME ¿¡CREES QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA!? —gimotea, asustado._

_Hasta que da cuenta de que… No lo dejó morir. Quienes se quiebran con esto sencillamente acaban muriendo dentro. Yoongi jamás se ha detenido ante el llanto de ninguno. Los golpes le generan una enorme herida en la parte posterior del cráneo._

_—Y-yo- Yo-_

_—Inútil trozo de mierda—Lo tira a un lado antes de darle tal patada que le saca el aliento—. ¿Crees que tenemos el maldito tiempo para perderlo contigo? Que tragas recursos como has comido semen por días._

_— ¿De-de que-q…?_

_—Atrévete a fallar así de nuevo y te rompo la maldita espalda de tanto que te voy a coger._

_—NONO, NO POR F-_

_Yoongi había cerrado la puerta y vuelto a encender el gas, dejándolo ahí más tiempo que a ninguno, al borde de la muerta, retorciéndose en sí mismo y soportando las ganas de gritar ante el temor de la muerte tan próxima._

_. . ._

_— ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!? ¿Crees que…?_

_—Y-yo… yo solo quiero irme… por favor… —solloza angustiado._

_Jimin cierra con seguro la puerta de la enfermería antes de acercarse a San que se encoge en su sitio, intimidado por el general que lleva su uniforme con algo de tierra encima. Apenas llegó de misión y resulta que ha pasado tanto en su ausencia._

_—Ya no aguanto esto… Y-yo… quiero irme, por favor, por favor sácame de a-_

_Tose, buscando aire por la sangre que se acumula en la nariz en la boca por semejante bofetada que el contrario le propina. Jimin lo toma del rostro, acercándolo al suyo con sus ojos irritados llenos de fastidio por el lloriqueo inútil que San ya debería de haber superado._

_—No he estado gastando dos años de recursos en ti para que hagas esta mierda—Lo sacude ligeramente—. ¿Qué no lo has entendido? O sacas tu solo tu culo de aquí o te resignas a que te maten mientras te lo destruyen. No hay alternativa, no hay opción y como me vuelvas a pedir algo así, fallando de manera tan miserable, te saco los dientes para que ni siquiera puedas morder a quien te viole._

_Al soltarlo San continúa gimoteando, Jimin se arregla el cabello y limpia la tierra del uniforme. El Omega menor medita por encima lo similares que fueron los patrones en el par de oficiales hasta que se atreve a preguntar:_

_—E-el General Yoongi-_

_—Es un Alpha, no te equivoques o la cagues._

_— ¿E-entonces por qué…?_

_—Son mi manada—Cruza los brazos—. No creas que eres al único que hemos ayudado de esta manera. Puede que te cuente si sigues vivo dentro de dos años._

_—Tu manada sabe-_

_—Por supuesto que lo saben—Ríe con sorna—. Tienen años sabiéndolo y yo complaciéndolos. Es, mi, manada—Enfatiza con las manos en la cintura—. A la cual debo el favor que he repetido a otros tantos, tu principalmente, así que has que valga la maldita orgía con la que los convencí de suma otro Omega a este plan de desquicie._

_Baja la cabeza ¿Ellos lo han sabido todo este tiempo? No han sido suaves, obviamente, sin embargo, quiere decir que han sido perfectamente conscientes de eso y lo han estado usando para burlarse de otros una vez no pueden y él sí. Esto es… cómico. Una especie de retorcido sentido del humor._

_—Y si la cagas, serás tú quien de su culo a ver si los convences de arreglarlo. Siempre y cuando sobrevivas a ellos._

—San, ya estamos llegando.

Espabila a duras penas, endereza en su asiento y se pone el cubre bocas negro junto al sombrero. Ya están cerca, puede ver la enorme estructura de aspecto tétrico. El aire es pesado, casi insoportable. No obstante, puede ignorarlo. Pasarlo de largo.

_«Los Alphas no sienten»_

—Recuerden lo que deben hacer.

_«Los Alphas no sienten»_

_«Los Alphas no sienten»_

_«Los Alphas no sienten»_

—Andando. –indica Hongjoong.


	10. Primer Impacto

Bajan del camión en el que vinieron. El aire es denso y por ello es complicado ver a ciencia cierta que lo que tienen en frente. Mingi truena sus manos y cabeza antes de sacar los cuchillos de sus respectivos compartimentos en las correas de sus piernas. Wooyoung y Yeosang tardan poco en perderse entre la niebla y el grupo de combate avanza con cautela.

Dudan que los guardias estén desinformados con respecto a que pueden venir a robar. Sería muy descuidado. San es el primero en dar un golpe, dando directo a la cabeza de quien lo intentó atacar por la espalda.

—Ya entramos en su perímetro. —Avisa por el collar.

— _Entendido, formación estrella._

Se juntan, quedado espaldas con espaldas hasta que sea posible vislumbrar mejor el lugar. Cercanos a la entrada de la edificación se hace posible ver mejor. Mingi se aproxima y es quien abre la puerta. Se hacen atrás, esquivando la balacera con la que pensaban emboscarlos, _muy obvio_. San tuvo imposible ver que hacían los demás, destruyendo a golpe limpio a los que intentaron dispararle, seis guardias.

Jongho esquiva, quita el arma, la rompe entre sus manos y de un golpe logra torcer la cabeza de su contrincante. Ver semejante despliegue de fuerza hace que varios huyan intimidados, inútil pues Mingi los intercepta antes de que puedan alejarse lo suficiente. San corre tras los que ve en la planta de arriba y puedan significar un inconveniente más tarde.

Saca pistolas y al igual que Yunho dispara con la esperanza de al menos inmovilizarlos. Sube a una planta superior, toma el arma de un cadáver al que asestó por pura suerte y vacía el cartucho en los otros que hay huyendo.

El lugar no parece una fábrica de comida en lo absoluto. Hay demasiado liquido dudoso tirado por ahí, es un lugar muy cargante y asfixiante con el que debería entrarse con el mismo equipamiento que a quienes asesinan: Máscaras de oxígeno, trajes anchos para evitar la radiación, etc. Mucho de la maquinaria está rota y llena de mugre surgida del aire que corroe. Baja mirada al suelo, habiendo pisado un charco. Ve la suela de su zapato, consumida con ligereza.

—El líquido parece acido.

— _Es lo que pasa cuando el combustible que usan aquí pasa demasiado tiempo en un ambiente radioactivo. Intenten no pisarlo siquiera. —_ informa Hongjoong. San exhala, con su pulso lento y tranquilo a pesar de que debería estar alterado por el temor

— _Encontré la comida. Está en el área trasera de la fábrica, totalmente al norte. La puerta para los camiones amerita tarjeta llave… O una bomba común y corriente —_ informa Wooyoung. San vuelve a la primera planta con los otros tres, revisando donde pueda haber más guardias en tanto que Wooyoung ayuda a Yeosang a poner la bomba que volaría la puerta.

Pues es más fácil hacer eso que romperse los brazos intentando levantarla una vez se bloqueara por dañar el panel de control. Yeosang lo hace a un lado, recibiendo algunos disparos en el brazo derecho, pero sin siquiera hacer caso a ellos y continuando con su deber.

— _Hay guardias aquí._

—No chilles tan alto que esta mierda se escucha muy-

San tropieza por la repentina aparición de varios guardias con ropajes resistentes a los disparos. Uno de ellos le dio en el pie, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y acabo cayendo de cara al suelo. El sombrero tirado a un lado. Gruñe, levantándose apoyado con los brazos y apretando los dientes, luciendo como un perro rabioso como mínimo.

Uno que tiene acido corroyendo parte de su cabello y frente. Se lo quita rápidamente, aunque su cabello ya no tiene remedio. Mingi junta los bastones que tenía en el muslo, creando un _Bo_ y desarmando sin problemas a sus contrincantes. Jongho cuartea el cristal de los cascos que llevan, cosa que ya es de por si complicada. San se levanta, siendo testigo momentáneo de la fuerza fruta con la que cuenta Jongho.

Saca el cuchillo de su cinco y lo clava por la pequeña abertura entre el casco y el cuello. El grupo queda eliminado y ellos toman las armas que cuentan con suficiente munición. San vuelve a tomar su sombrero, con el ardor en la cabeza y los brazos por la tela consumiéndose lentamente.

Consiguen llegar a la parte trasera de la fábrica justo al momento en que Yeosang hace explotar la entrada a este. Por la espalda, no pudieron hacer nada por evitar sus muertes. La fábrica, de momento, está totalmente limpia de personal. San se quita el sombrero, frota con vehemencia su brazo por la zona afectada y jadea. Aún está ardiendo mucho. Lo interpreta como simple picazón. Con la entrada libre Seonghwa y Hongjoong entran los camiones.

—Hay que hacerlo rápido, no van a tardar en enviar más y ahí si será un problema irnos en estos autos de mierda que van más lentos que Mingi cagando.

—Nuestra comida es una basura ¿En serio me vas a reclamar por ir al baño? —quejumbra el soldado disgustado mientras corta los cintos de seguridad a toda la carga embalada. Las cajas lucen un poco abombadas y hasta donde lugar percibirse, la mayor parte de todo eso son enlatados.

Esperan que no exploten a mitad de camino, eso sería trampa del universo con lo bien que está saliendo la misión.

—Tú, vamos a vigilar, volveremos cuando hayan terminado de cargarlo todo. —Indica Seonghwa a Yunho que asiente y parte. San revisa todo el cargamento que hay que subir y que debe ayudar a subir

— ¿Hay alguna caja de llaves por aquí? —cuestiona quitando una enorme lona.

—Si ¿Por qué? —pregunta Yeosang.

—Somos ocho, no soy bueno conduciendo, pero estoy seguro de que es más fácil solo llevarnos este camión en lugar de cargar los nuestros y hacerlos más lentos. —El Alpha asiente y corre a buscar las llaves. Wooyoung revisa que no haya nada extraño en ese camión.

—Está limpio, no se iban a explotar ellos mismos—Suspira con deje aliviado, San vuelve a frotarse la cabeza—. Iré a revisar los demás. —informa y el Omega asiente continuando con lo mismo.

— ¿Aun nada?

— _Nada. —_ responde Seonghwa por el comunicador.

— ¡Venga! ¡Más a prisa! —Apura el líder y Jongho sube tantas cajas como puede a los cuatro camiones que deben llenar. Van con relativa rapidez, sin consumir tiempo de más gracias a los camiones ya cargados que encienden sin problema. San revisa una tablilla.

— ¿Sabes leer? —cuestiona Wooyoung con lo que debería ser sorpresa y queda como indiferencia de juzgado.

—¿Tú no?

—No… solo Hongjoong y Yeosang saben hacerlo. —San deja la tabla, con los nervios inexistentes, más si teniendo presenta la cautela. Es _rarísimo_ , por no decir que casi imposible, que un Alpha sepa leer.

 _Claro, muchos olvidaron como leer._ Se hace el desentendido, con Wooyoung juzgándolo.


	11. Misión cumplida.

— _¿Falta mucho?_

—Un camión ¿Por qué?

— _Hay dos camiones aproximándose. Si no me equivoco tienen a treinta soldados cada uno ¿Disparo?_

 _—_ Tanto como puedas, que exploten—Hongjoong continúa subiendo cajas. Ya queda solo un lote. Las que dejan están chorreando liquido de dudosa procedencia que apenas puede servir como desecho para alimentar perros—. APURENSE, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS. —Yeosang asiente, encendiendo el motor del camión que va a conducir. Son tres a los cuales llenaron hasta no poder más para llevarlo todo.

— ¿Ya la pusiste? —pregunta Mingi a Yeosang, quien asiente. Colocó una bomba a control remoto en uno de los tanques lleno de combustible. Sería como una pequeña bomba nuclear en caso de que ameritara usarla. Lo dudan, pero han destacado por precavidos. El par corre de regreso al almacén y suben cada uno a un camión. Son siete en total. Por lo que alguno contará con la suerte de no conducir.

Que algo explotara se hizo señal de que ya el tiempo acabó. Seonghwa y Yunho llegan, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y subiendo cada uno a un camión para luego partir. Wooyoung sube al mismo camión que San, siendo el más próximo a la salida y por ello, el primero en salir del almacén con los demás siguiéndolos

A una distancia prudencial Yeosang se detiene y presiona el botón de la bomba remota y el lugar genera una enorme luz por la explosión colosal. Incluso los golpea una onda y arena levantada. San tose, quitándose el tapabocas y respirando agitado.

— ¿ _Alguno tiene problemas en su camión o podemos continuar?_

 _—Estamos bien._ —responden casi al unísono.

— _Sigamos, iremos más lento por el peso, pero al menos quiere decir que lo llevamos todo._

Hay exclamaciones apagadas ante el indirecto _Misión cumplida_ de Hongjoong. Reanudan marcha, con Hongjoong al frente y San hasta atrás en la caravana. Guiña los ojos de manera repetida y constante. Le están ardiendo y no sabe si es por la tierra o que simplemente está cansado de tanto esfuerzo real. La picazón en la cabeza no se va. Wooyoung cierra las ventanas y activa el aire acondicionado, recostándose más en el asiento para gozar del pequeño frío que va a formarse.

— ¿Tenemos suficiente gasolina?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—Ah, con razón, aun no se te olvida. Debiste irte al entrenamiento con catorce o trece ¿cierto? —Asiente y tira a un lado el tapabocas que tuvo guindando de una sola oreja hasta ahora. Wooyoung permanece viéndolo de reojo, con notable extrañeza—. Para haber sido tu primera misión, te fue bastante bien.

—Soy alguien con suerte. —responde con voz pastosa y adormilada.

“Suerte”

Lo que menos ha tenido es suerte, pero no se explica otra manera de decirlo que no sea esa. Wooyoung suelta una risa sin gracia, quitándose el sombrero y el cubre boca. San lo observa por el rabillo del ojo y preguntándose si es solo cosa suya que le parezca tan… _Lindo._

Es alguien lindo.

No sabe que pensar al respecto, considerando que la última persona que le parecía linda era… Bueno.

Jimin roza el ser un cactus más que una rosa.

—Le diré a Hongjoong que fuiste quien notó los camiones llenos y que podían funcionar, así lo pondrá en su informe y no estarás en la cuerda floja.

— ¿Un error?

—Un error.

_Un error y adiós._

—Fue una misión fácil. —comenta, considerando que no fue la gran cosa. Hubo entrenamientos de Namjoon más complicados que estos. La única diferencia notable es que aquí hubo acido en el suelo y ahora le sigue dando picazón la cabeza, justo donde hizo contacto con dicho liquido corroyente.

—Creas que no, las únicas misiones fáciles que tenemos es transportar Omegas a la base. Esta fue de tres estrellas y media en cuanto dificultad.

—Transportar Omegas ¿Alguno para nosotros?

—Son para los altos mandos, a nosotros nos tocan otros menos… _dispuestos._

Fingir que quiere estar con Omegas es lo más complicado, pues no sabe exactamente cómo comportarse ante eso. En algún momento quizá deba estar con uno para no levantar sospecha. Ahora es relativamente observado, no por alguien de arriba, sino con quienes va a convivir. Si ellos se enteran, sería su fin.

No hablaron mucho más el resto del camino que no tuvo nada que contar aparte de que el cielo se tornaba _ligeramente_ más claro, marcando el día. Llegar y que los felicitaran fue básicamente todo para que esas miradas apagadas y cansadas emitieran un suave brillo de satisfacción y alegría. El esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Y con eso se refieren a que al menos diez cajas –de las cientas y tantas-, iban para ellos solos. Después de dormir sus seis horas permitidas, comerían hasta saciarse por una vez en tanto tiempo.

Sus casi famélicos estómagos se los agradecen.

. . .

—Así que realmente caíste de cara en uno de los charcos. Es una suerte que no estés deforme.

—Se considera el niño con suerte. —Suelta Wooyoung con acides.

El Alpha medio desnudo y valiendo exactamente lo mismo si los demás lo ven totalmente encuerado. A final de cuentas, el baño que tiene es para todos y al momento de llegar se bañaron cuanto pudieron para quitar la sensación de quemadura. El aire afecta a pesar de que ellos lo ignoren. Que sean capaz de aguantarlo con las prendas que no ayudan precisamente.

Tienen un país sin nombre y en crisis, no pueden darse el lujo de darle a _todos_ sus soldados ropa acordes a la invasión radioactiva que enfrentan. Los únicos que cuentan con la suerte son los Generales y aun así, siguen bastante expuestos.

—Ven, te cortaré el cabello para emparejarlo.

Levanta sin ganas y un poco tambaleante. Sigue a Mingi hasta el centro de ese pequeño espacio. Toma asiento y el otro unas tijeras. Ve caer los mechones de cabello. Poco le importa que esté corto, lo tiene sorprendido que siquiera les interese arreglarlo. Hongjoong toma asiento frente a él, con los labios llenos de la salsa en la que estaban bañadas las sardinas enlatadas que trajeron.

—Quizá a ellos les vale mierda y a nosotros debería valernos mierda, pero cuando seamos Generales va a importar y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar como la mierda o no notar que estamos como la mierda. —Razona y San apenas se mueve para hacer saber que entendió.

—No lo cortes mucho, si se lo echa para adelante podrá disimular la calva. —bromea Yunho y Mingi deja de cortar. Queda un tanto disparejo y extraño, pero si lo jala hacia adelante es posible cubrir donde le cabello simplemente se consumió. Al despertar lo encontró en la almohada y tiene apenas resquicio ahí. Es como haberse pasado la máquina de afeitar solo en esa zonita de la cabeza.

Debe verse ridículo.

—Sabe leer—comenta Wooyoung de repente—. Leyó las listas que habían en la fábrica.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué decían?

—A qué hora saldrían y a donde llevarían el cargamento. Una ruta… —Empieza a decir los pueblos que recuerda. Seonghwa y Jongho habían abierto rápidamente un mapa para marcar los lugares que va diciendo. Algunos los omite por no recordar bien que decía—. Al final decía que pensaban dejar solo las sobras inútiles e intragables para que nosotros las tomáramos. Sabían que iríamos, pero no cuando.

—Como siempre. Ellos nos joden la vida y pretenden seguir cagándonos en la cara. —gruñe Mingi con gran malhumor, cruzándose de brazos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hongjoong toma el mapa.

—Le contaré al General Taehyung. Él es quien se encarga de repartir las misiones. Seguro que con esto nos dará como objetivo el conquistar y saquear alguno de los pueblos bajo los mismos lineamientos. —Enrolla el papel con cuidado.

— ¿Te acompaño? —interroga Seonghwa, Hongjoong niega con la cabeza antes de partir.

— ¿Me enseñarías a leer? Lo… olvide, hay algo que quisiera leer.

Se encoge de hombros ¿Por qué no? Jongho luce ligeramente ilusionado ante la idea, aunque para San no es la gran cosa.


	12. Estragos

—Ya se había demorado.

—Para ser tan chiquito, se le da bastante bien hacerse el fuerte.

—Ni siquiera puede vomitarse en paz porque ustedes andan viendo ¿Qué no tienen mejores cosas que hacer?

—En este preciso instante, no. —responden a coro.

San se sujeta del borde del inodoro y su gemido viene acompañado del chapoteo que hace su vomito al caer, con casi media cabeza metida ahí. Desconoce cuántas veces a vomitado hoy. Está mareado por la falta de agua. Jadea una vez se sienta y le tienden papel higiénico para limpiarse la boca. Balancea la cabeza y se inclina a un lado, pegando con la pared.

—Tranquilo, te acostumbras a los dos meses y o un poco más. —afirma Yunho, quien era el que veía junto a Mingi como el pobre se deshace ahí. San los ve con mirada agotada y rostro pálido.

— ¿Acostumbrarme…? —jadea, incapaz de culminar.

—A la radiación—Completa Jongho—. Los lugares a los que vamos tienen niveles más elevados a los que cualquiera está acostumbrado. Nuestro cuerpo se adapta después de un rato, aunque puede traer secuelas graves.

— Como volverse delta.

—Los deltas no existen. Son solo cuentos para niños en las zonas campestres apenas afectas. —Corrige Seonghwa. Repentinamente todos metidos en el baño para continuar la conversación sin que San corra el riesgo de ponerse a vomitar en otro lado.

Como el pasillo.

Y apestar las habitaciones.

— ¿Qué es un delta? —cuestiona San confundido en todo lo que empiezan a hablar. Se supone que él era el centro de la conversación por estarse muriendo deshidratado y resulta que estas personas cambian de tema tan rápido como vacían un cartucho de pistola.

En menos de dos minutos y medio, está perfectamente cronometrado.

—Es un Alpha que pierde totalmente el sentido. Está tan loco que no comprende palabras de otros, su hedor se vuelve desagradable y en general lo que pueda cruzar por su mente son pensamientos que lastiman a todos a su alrededor. —explica Yeosang. Con el tiempo que ha pasado, San ha notado que es el que menos habla de todos en el escuadrón. Permanece observando todo con cara seria y poco más.

Que hable es casi extraño o bien, para quejarse sin ganas.

—Supuestamente, muchos Alphas se vuelven Delta. Tratan de recobrar la consciencia y caen.

—Es la única razón por la que los maten aun cuando cumplen sus misiones.

— ¿Y si no la cumplieron?

—Entonces es porque murieron en la misión.

—Lo dices como si un escuadrón de trece personas puede desaparecer tan fácilmente. Ya tenían mucho tiempo, es _imposible_ que simplemente los mataran a todos en una misión tan sencilla como la que tenían.

—Con una explosión como hubo… Yo diría que sí.

San vuelve a recostarse con énfasis de la pared. Hace poco desapareció uno de los escuadrones más grandes que habían. Trece personas, uno solo al mano y eran demasiado buenos, por lo que nadie se explica como es posible que simplemente desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana. Algunos dicen que volvieron de misión, otros que no y la duda permanece en el aire.

Habían colgado un aviso en uno de los tantos anaqueles de la enorme base: “Escuadrón S13T desaparecido en acción”. Eso hace una semana y a pesar de que no deberían retener esa clase de información sino como un aviso de que ahora tienen más trabajo y llegaría pronto un escuadrón nuevo, es imposible dejar de pensarlo.

Seonghwa considera que hay algo _extraño_ en esa desaparición. Pues fue justamente el escuadrón en una misión fácil. Ellos eran muy buenos a pesar de lo numerosos. Es sobradamente sospechoso. Mingi y Yunho creen firmemente que los mataron por volverse deltas. Que estar tanto tiempo, tantos juntos simplemente acabaron por enloquecer cada uno de ellos. Hongjoong y Jongho consideran que la explosión que ocurrió en esa misión, uno de los autos explotó y generó una cadena, es lo que erradicó a todo el equipo. Parecido a lo que pone en el aviso oficial.

San, Wooyoung y Yeosang permanecen con la creencia de que algo más sucedió allí, pero no saben el que y por ello se les hace indiferente el tema.

—Venga, levanta de ahí, no vas a pasar todo el día frente al inodoro.

—Vas a dormir tú con él si vomita la habitación. —Advierte Wooyoung con malhumor. Hongjoong ayuda a San a levantarse.

—Te ves como la mierda. —afirma Mingi al verlo de frente.

No solo está delgado y pálido, tiene unas ojeras terribles, un tono casi amarillento en la piel, el cabello corto despeinado y dejando ver la entrada tan peculiar hecha por el ácido. San no es capaz de verlo, pues ignora totalmente su reflejo cuando hay agua encharcada y no hay espejos en el lugar. Los demás si pueden notarlo. Hay un poco de cabello surgiendo, pero es blanco.

Totalmente blanco. Como un lunar de pelo.

Hongjoong lo pone en la cama que ocupa el Omega y le da una pastilla que llevaba en su bolsillo. Frunce la expresión extrañado. A ellos no les dan medicina, deben aguantar el dolor, así se hacen más fuertes. A menos que se trate de una enfermedad grave y contagiosa serán ignorados.

—Es para los mareos, también funciona como somnífero. Tengo más en mi habitación. Te lo tomas hasta que nos vayamos a la próxima misión y así no apestas el baño.

—Gracias.

Hongjoong le revuelve el cabello y todos vuelven a su asunto propio. Para San es ligeramente extraño como se ponen a hablar tan familiarmente, pero permanecen con esa falta de expresión tan inmensa. Imponer una barrera a pesar del obvio compañerismo. A pesar de que Hongjoong no lo quiera, puede que alguno muera cualquier día y cuando eso pase, lamentarlo sería una falta a lo que les enseñaron y el mismo reglamento como soldados.

Lazos sentimentales no deben existir. Entorpecen. Crean debilidad.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea? —cuestiona Seonghwa.

—Es la primera misión, a todos nos fue mal. —Defiende Mingi asomándose apenas a la habitación donde San continúa retorciéndose de dolor, pero al menos sin ganas de vomitar.

—Es pequeño, es delgado, es menos resistente a esto. Aguantar el entrenamiento no te hace invulnerable a la radiación. —Prosigue Yunho y Yeosang le da la razón con un movimiento de mano.

—A Wooyoung también le fue mal y mira que está aquí. Una pastilla para el dolor en cuatro años y lo que pueda restar de su vida no va a ser lo peor que haga. —dice Hongjoong tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor. Seonghwa exhala no muy de acuerdo con ello.

Wooyoung regresa sobre sus pasos. San se durmió y… ¿Cómo explicar la impresión que ha tenido desde hace pocos días? San se volvió el cachorro de la manada. Tal vez por su estatura o que bien es tan flaco que parece que le viento se lo va a llevar. Verlo tan destruido en el baño no les causó morbo –como suele suceder-, sino pena. Hongjoong en su actitud de líder y “mamá gallina” no iba a aguantar no darle para calmar el dolor.

Casi le da envidia.

Por fortuna, el malestar si pasó y efectivamente, con el tiempo entre misiones se iba acostumbrado a ello. Mejor dicho, aumenta el aguante a ignorarlo y tragarse su propia bilis.


	13. Pensamientos Repetinos

Estar todos con la expresión de indiferencia es usual. La misma, repetida en las cincuenta personas que van en el mismo camión apretujadas. San guiña lentamente los ojos y alcanza a girar la cabeza para ver fuera. El cielo tan cobrizo como de costumbre, el entorno árido. Vuelve la cabeza al frente. Floja y caída como la mayoría de los que están ahí. Mira al frente, con Yunho sentado ahí. El más alto de varios.

Es la primera misión grande a la que va a asistir. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente, su respiración se torna inquieta por momentos y en otros, donde solo piensa que es irrelevante preocuparse, que puede morir así como no y que lo que importa es hacer el trabajo, todo impulso corporal se ve calmado. Más desgarbado en su sitio y siendo apenas resaltante entre todos los demás.

El objetivo de la misión es la toma de un territorio grande. Una ciudad para ser más exactos. Muchos escuadrones desplegados para cumplir con esto ¿Lo malo? ¿La desgracia entera de su existencia? Ellos tienen que ir primero, son la vanguardia. Ya está dicho que los van a recibir disparando hasta la última bala que tengan en sus cartuchos. Que es lo más probable que mueran ellos a otros tantos.

Distingue al escuadrón ON523S.

El escuadrón D126X.

Escuadrón T25T.

Escuadrón E25O

Escuadrón G16T

En fin. Tantos que reconoce y quién sabe si lleguen a final del día. Es un deber que deben cumplir…

¿Por qué debía cumplirlo? A veces su memoria es tan mala que debería ser un crimen. _Ah, claro, para tener lo que es nuestro_. Todos los que ocupan el camión están en el mismo estado de somnolencia. La desesperanza, falta de emociones, de sensaciones, desconectados de lo que es vivir, pero ¡Al menos tiene un propósito!

Hay que obtener lo que nos quitaron. El cielo que no pueden ver, la comida que no pueden comer, el aire que no pueden respirar. _Hay que obtenerlo_. Por eso vale la pena hacerse un soldado. Por eso vale la pena lanzarse corriendo el riesgo de un balazo en la cabeza, recibir una bomba, flecha, acido, _todo vale la pena porque conseguiremos lo que nos quitaron_.

Tal vez esa es la única motivación considerable, porque ¿Morir? Perdió tanto el miedo a morir. Le han amenazado de muerte tantas veces que es irrelevante. Lo mismo con torturarlo, violarlo, resulta tan irrelevante. Se mueve por inercia, actúa como le indican hacerlo. Incluso llega a olvidar lo que lo puso aquí en primer lugar. La razón de fingir que es un Omega viviendo disfrazado de Alpha. Una total indolencia ante su propio existir.

 _Al menos podrán ver el sol, el cielo azul, eso es lo que importa_ , recapacita con esperanza de darse ánimo y sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo.

Debido a un bache dan un tumbo terrible con el que Hongjoong se golpea la cabeza con un fierro salido en la camioneta. Está a un par de distancia de San, quien lo mira notando como no hace nada por siquiera limpiarse la sangre que le cae por la cara o dicen algo para quitarlo dado que eso pudo matarlo. Un pensamiento corto aparece en su mente, un instante, como una imagen difusa en medio de la negrura que es su cabeza ante la eliminación de su propio consciente.

¿Realmente somos tan desechables?

_¿Realmente los Alphas son desechables?_

Los tratan como si no existieran, como si fueran nada, con la única aspiración de subir de rango para que eso cambie así sea un poco.

— ¿Realmente pueden… tirarnos como si nada?

—Sí pueden.

Mira por el rabillo del ojo a Wooyoung, quien le respondió y está en una postura muy similar a la tuya. Por empuje acaba más recostado de este y sin pensárselo mucho simplemente recuesta la cabeza de su hombro, bajo la excusa de estar dormido. Con el sombrero y dado lo pequeños de sus ojos es complicado darse cuenta de si está realmente despierto o dormido. Levantaría cuando sea el momento.

— ¿Eso está bien?

—No importa si lo está. Pueden hacerlo. Para eso estamos.

Hablan en voz muy baja, apenas se oyen con el ruido del camión. Wooyoung suspira muy fuerte, con el tapabocas impidiéndole respirar correctamente y el aire siendo tan pesado que lastima.

—Estaba pensando-

—No lo hagas tanto. Debes tener un balance entre no hacerlo y efectuar el mínimo de tu capacidad pensante ante la necesidad de no matarte por ser un bruto animal.

—Te importa morir.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por-

Wooyoung detiene su hablar, permaneciendo callado tanto rato que San tiene la necesidad de volver a reanudar la conversación:

—Quiero que todos sean capaces de ver el sol, conocer el cielo… No merecen vivir en un mundo gris como lo hacen. Como vemos cada mañana y despertar con alerta de bombardeos.

—Es lo único que debemos querer, por eso somos desechables.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Todos pensamos lo mismo, da igual que vayamos a morir, porque hay otro que nos remplace. Somos un grupo, no una persona. No existimos. Ya somos Alphas muertos.

—Alguien me dijo una vez que… mientras nuestro corazón siga latiendo, mientras aun estemos respirando… estamos vivos, a pesar de que todo a nuestro alrededor.

_«Jamás te olvides de esto que hay dentro de tu pecho, solo cuando pare, morirás realmente, hasta entonces y aunque te sientas muerto, tienes algo que los cadáveres no y es la capacidad de hacer algo por evitar que ese pequeño órgano deje de bombear sangre. Estamos vivos, San, para bien o para mal, estamos **vivos** y hay que hacerlo valer aun si duele más que la muerte.»_

Jimin fue bastante motivador un día antes de su promoción, posiblemente la segunda ocasión en la que vio más que cinismo en su mirada. Una profunda admiración y esperanza de que pudiera con el mundo abierto dispuesto a matarlo con un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Quizá debió darse cuenta de que si le darían su promoción en ese momento.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Una persona.

—Las rocas no hablan y tampoco las paredes. Pocas opciones hay más que una persona. —Replica, con deje casi cómico a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo.

—No importa quien haya sido. Creo que tiene razón. Creer que estamos muertos, solo conducirá a que fallemos y no deberíamos darnos esa clase de lujo, no con gente dependiendo de lo que hagamos y querer conseguir la meta que nuestro Alpha tiene.

—Es la primera vez que escucho a un Alpha decir eso tan natural. Incluso Seonghwa que adoraría que Hongjoong lo mee suelta a regañadientes el término.

—Soy especial.

Finalmente llegan a su objetivo. Hay trincheras enormes, gente aguardando el más mínimo rastro de ataque para disparar y ahora ellos que tendrían que lanzarse cual estúpidos suicidas a propiciar el momento para atacar. Supuestamente hay pocos soldados del bando contrario para este momento.

Acomoda su sombrero, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y que aun si cae no sea una molestia. Toma el arma de asalto que le entregan. Mingi la apoya en su hombro, llevando en los cinturones de sus piernas y cintura sus cuchillos usuales. Yunho similar y Yeosang resalta por tener granadas. Jongho con los guantes de nudillos metálicos. San y Wooyoung apenas tienen algo que los resalte y es guardar pistolas en cada costado de la pierna. Serían al menos dieciséis balas más a las tantas del enorme arma que les ocupa ambas manos.

Van primero que todos los demás, son vanguardia, le seguirá uno más y así sucesivamente hasta inundar todo el terreno. Hongjoong deja ir una risa cínica antes de jugar con el arma, logra que luzca más liviana de lo que realmente es. Como si llevara una bandera.

— _All eyes on me now_ —tararea el Alpha de ese escuadrón. Siendo uno de los más bajitos y aun así con más dominancia que todos ellos _—. If you still doubt mine. It's too pointless…_ andando.

Exhala con mucha fuerza, iniciando el avance a aquella zona llena de una densa nube de tierra. Bien, que se le viniera el infierno encima, no va a ser peor.


	14. Primera Victoria

Tose sangre y se arranca el tapabocas de la oreja, tirándolo a un lado importándole una reverenda mierda a medida que avanza a donde se acercan los demás. Hay un golpeteo constante, uno por el cual voltea a ver atrás donde se encuentra Mingi andando o bien, eso intenta. Tiene la pierna rota, torcida de tal manera que apenas puede andar. Yunho relativamente cerca de él con una herida horrible en la mejilla.

Y un disparo en el hombro, el brazo quieto por un posible nervio destruido. En fin, que no tiene.

Por su parte había perdido el sombrero hace demasiado rato y el tapaboca solo lo impedía respirar correctamente. Siendo que iban de primeros, es un rotundo _milagro_ que estén todos vivos y perfectamente coleando. Vuelve a toser, son la impresión de que se rompió una costilla por ponerse a pelear con un tipo el doble de su tamaño. Se había quedado sin balas en ese momento.

Llegan hasta la entrada de la ciudad de aire desértico. La penumbra es casi total. Ya es entrada la tarde casi noche y deben pasar a revisar cada rincón para cerciorarse de que no haya militares rezagados o posibles civiles armados que puedan ser una amenaza para el avance. Las zonas conquistadas, como estas, serían ocupada por su gente que debe de mudarse de espacios potencialmente radioactivos.

—Mingi, quédate, estorbas. —Indica Hongjoong y el hombre no hace sino dejarse caer en el escalón que da a un edificio de cuatro pisos y ocho departamentos.

— ¿No deberían venir más a ayudar con esto? —pregunta San con irritación por el sudor, la ropa pegada, la mugre que se carga encima y básicamente el cumulo de estar seis horas seguidas disparando, golpeando y escupiendo sangre.

—Debería, pero si no está, quiere decir que los demás equipos de vanguardia no lo lograron.

Imagina el montón de cadáveres en el campo que acaban de pasar. Se junta a Wooyoung, siendo mejor ir en grupos o parejas para revisar el lugar. El otro le da un cartucho para pistola y carga una de ellas. La otra se perdió en combate. Quizá la recupere cuando les ordenen limpiar los cuerpos y quemarlos.

Ya basta con un desastre nuclear y radioactivo como para incluir una peste por cuerpos en descomposición capaces de explotar por el aire contaminado.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Que por primera vez nos dan algo que, de hecho, sirve. —responde y Hongjoong resopla ligeramente.

Considerando que la mayoría de recursos -exceptuando armas-, que les dan suelen ser de poca duración o baja calidad, San es lo único efectivamente bueno que les han brindado. Aun cuando seguro no es precisamente el mejor del grupo en el que salió. Seonghwa dispara sin ver a alguien que estaba torpemente escondido en la maleza. Novatos ilusos que creen que por tener un arma en la mano van a poder hacer algo.

Aparte de conseguir su muerte.

—Te veo “esperanzado” de que dure hasta que lo consigamos. —Hongjoong se encoge de hombros, de poco o nada sirve esconder la expectativa. Tal como los demás. Si han sobrevivido hasta ahora, lo demás será pan comido. Seonghwa por su lado tiene una caracteriza y pesimista manera de ver le asunto y es que como mucho, Mingi, Jongho y Hongjoong van a conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera se considera a sí mismo capaz de seguir el paso. Hongjoong le ha dado más de un golpe por semejante pensamiento.

—Iré con ellos, Wooyoung tiene un disparo en cada pierna y San seguro se pondrá a vomitar en cualquier momento. —Mueve la mano con desinterés para que vaya.

— ¿Seonghwa tiene celos de San o por qué le tiene tanta maña? Empieza a ser un poco cómico. —Opina Yeosang pensativo ante lo que ve. Siendo tan callado, incluso entre los soldados, es muy sencillo para él pasar desapercibido entre todos. Incluso con escenas tensas o de mal momento para que sean vistas.

—Tiene miedo de que le arruine el plan de Hongjoong, es todo.

—Sabes que Seonghwa es maniático con todo lo que tenga que ver con Hongjoong.

—Jah, no lo digas muy alto. —Concluye el más callado de los ocho, Yunho resopla, sonando los labios ligeramente más suelto que el par que sigue con su andar recto. Jongho mueve el cuello y mira su mano. Casi le cortan el cuello y si no fuese por Yeosang hubiera sucedido.

Fue un extraño y maravilloso despliegue verlo hacer un corte, meter una granada y luego cubrirlo con su cuerpo entero, evitando que siquiera la onda de la bomba lo afectara. Una suerte la tormenta de arena todo se diga. Nadie se dio cuenta de que hizo aquello. Ni siquiera Hongjoong. Preferible que se quede así. Jongho tampoco iba a hacer mención del tema de cómo el simétrico soldado lo salvó.

Yunho mira atrás de vez en cuando. Mingi ya está muy lejos como para saber cómo se encuentra. Por no decir que duda mucho que lo vayan a matar a esta altura. Tiene suficientes cuchillos para lanzar y aun si los demás de vanguardia cayeron, el montón de escuadrones que los acompañaron no tardarían en venir. Pasaran la noche aquí a final de cuentas. También deben llegar a hacer limpieza.

Sube al último piso de un edificio. La mayor parte del lugar está abandonado, así que el silencio predomina y cualquier ruido es significativo. San examina los departamentos sin encontrar nada relevante. Tan solo que quisiera ocupar alguna de las habitaciones y tal vez pueda.

Baja hasta la planta a baja, a punto de llamar a Wooyoung para decirle que está limpio hasta que su pie hunde un poco más en la madera del suelo. Levanta el pie y ladea la cabeza. Parece una trampilla, bastante discreta y que debió ceder únicamente por mucho peso. La alza por el aza y contrario a lo que imaginó, siendo que incluso apunta con el arma al instante, se trata únicamente de una mujer.

Luce aterrorizada y tanto tiempo entre gente inexpresiva le hizo olvidar como luce alguien _normal_. Como son las expresiones. Ella permanece con las manos contra su pecho. Inhala un poco de su hedor. No está segura de que casta es ¿Beta? Es fuerte para ser un Beta. Su expresión neutra da mucha tensión a la situación.

—P-por favor no… no haré ruido… por favor… tengo- tengo dos hijos aquí… por favor. —balbucea sollozante. San tan recto, indiferente y quieto como es lo usual.

—Casta. —pregunta con voz ronca.

—A-Alpha.

¿Un Alpha… mujer?

_«No existen Alphas hembras y si las hubiera, menudo desperdicio. Si encuentran a alguna diciendo semejante tontería, mátenla. No sirve para nada.»_

—De-de verdad lo soy, pu-puedes oler si quieres… Por favor… no diremos nada.

Alcanza a distinguir a dos pequeños junto a ella, escondiéndose. Abre ligeramente los labios, con demasiadas cosas agolpándose en su mente reaccionando.

Tiene hijos.

No es una amenaza.

Nadie se dará cuenta aquí, parece defecto natural del suelo.

Una mentira para que no le hagan nada.

Es muy joven.

Debieron dejarla aquí tirada.

¿Para qué…?

El disparo y consecuentes chillidos ocasionan un cese en su mente. La mujer caer con el balazo en la frente y los niños gritan desaforados. Levanta la mirada hacia Seonghwa, quien le devuelve el arma.

—No lo pienses. Solo hazlo. —Indica con un aire de gentileza.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? —Pide saber.

—Porque todos dudamos la primera vez, pero hay que disparar. Nosotros nos morimos de hambre, radiación y asfixia por culpa suya, quienes disfrutan de un aire mejor. Uno de ellos por uno de los tantos nuestros—Justifica y San asiente con la cabeza—. Saca a los niños, estarán con los demás.

_«Con los demás a quienes van a violar como celebración de esta victoria.»_

Wooyoung llega un par de minutos más tarde, ayuda a sacar a la última niña, siendo realmente cuatro ahí metidos, posiblemente escondidos sin relación parental. Seonghwa arrastra al varón mientras las tres niñas simplemente caminan jalándose las ropas y con rostro lloroso.

Al final, recolectaron al menos seis docenas de niños, algunos cuantos Omegas femeninos y masculinos, Betas femeninos pues los masculinos fueron ejecutados y los pocos Alphas que pudieron estar por ahí fueron erradicados. San, quien tenía más balas que los demás, fue quien se encargó de esto.

Rápido, sin pensarlo, sin más esfuerzo que jalar un gatillo.

Una primera victoria en la que nos siente satisfacción, disgusto, _nada_. No siente nada y con eso realmente se demuestra que ganaron. Que él _ganó_. Porque, así como los demás Alphas, a pesar de que deberían saltar y festejar lo que consiguieron, guardan sepulcral y pesimista silencio.

Victoria silenciosa.

Victoria sin sabor.

Victoria por nada.

Victoria por un todo.

Con un corazón que no deja de latir.

Y que parece no hacerlo.


	15. Observador del Infierno

—Puesto que AT33Z fueron los que hicieron limpieza de la ciudad y sobrevivieron a pesar de ser los primeros en saltar ante las balas pueden escoger con cual edificio quedarse. Dividirlo como gusten y así con los Omegas o Betas que serán provistos.

Hay murmullos muy leves, más bien gruñidos. Típicos y de los cuales no van a recibir regaños. Es el instinto más puro replicando ante la rabia de un Alpha siendo “superior”. Hongjoong señala un edificio que, al revisarlo, aún tenía luz, agua y las camas estaban en perfectas condiciones. El General al mando de la misión, Park y quien lo acompaña, Kim Taehyung, asienten de acuerdo con ello.

—Agarren al que gusten. —Indica a su manada, Seonghwa no se hace esperar al momento de tomar a un muchacho del brazo para llevarlo consigo. Es un adolescente. El escándalo se hace más fuerte por los Alphas y sus hormonas sintiéndose en el ambiente frío de la noche.

— ¡CALLENSE! —grita Taehyung con irritación por los lloriqueos y pedidos de no hacer nada de aquel enorme grupo. Muchos guardan silencio del susto. Yunho no toma nada, Mingi a una niña de catorce más o menos. Jongho a una mujer que permanecía callada y Yeosang a un varón un tanto más robusto.

—Me dieron una patada en los huevos, no quiero nada. —Se excusa San pasando de largo. No va tan alejado de la realidad, sin querer se partió y realmente aun le duele ahí abajo.

—Hongjoong—llama el general más bajo, el Alpha se aproxima, habiendo tomado al Omega que va a tener y siendo el último en irse. Wooyoung había tomado lo suyo e iniciado marcha—. Para tu escuadrón. —Entrega un bolso robusto y con esto último Hongjoong acaba de marchar.

**. . .**

— Finalmente, creí que no nos darían nada _de nuevo_.

—No iban a hacer eso con lo grave de la situación. Seguramente le darán uno a cada uno. —afirma Yunho ayudando a Mingi a vendar su pierna. Se ha puesto morada, pero no es la primera vez que sucede y por ello se muestra tan relajado al respecto.

—No vi más bolsos. Me sorprendió que el General Park nos lo diera… —Admite Hongjoong dejando todo lo que hay dentro del bolso en la mesa del comedor del departamento que va a ocupar. Son cuatro departamentos. Los compartirán, como siempre, de dos en dos. De momento están donde Seonghwa y Hongjoong dormirán.

—Menos sorpresa, más agradecimiento de que al menos nos lo dieron.

San estira la mano y toma de manera discreta un frasco de pastillas. Esto explica perfectamente porque se los dieron. _Es una forma de disimular los inhibidores_. Tiene que tomarlos máximo en tres días. Lo más seguro es que no se vieran en tres días y lejos de la enfermería su hedor natural empezaría a salir a flote. Algo inaceptable a estas alturas. Lo guarda con discreción en su ropa. Lo tomaría más tarde.

Un poco más de charla y cada uno va a su respectivo departamento para meterse en sus habitaciones a “liberar tensión”. San queda acostado en la cama. Escucha los chillidos, lloriqueos, gritos, pedidos de ayuda y demás de los Omegas en las habitaciones. Suspira y se estira.

¿Qué hará cuando se quede sin excusas? En algún momento van a encontrar raro –otros oficiales y superiores- que se rehúse a estar con cualquiera. Va a tener que estar con un Omega y ni siquiera sabe si será capaz de eso. Lleva la mano al área de su entrepierna, apretando su miembro y frunciendo los labios.

El problema no es ir y decir que va a hacerlo, es que ni siquiera se cree capaz de intentarlo. Sabe _perfectamente_ la pesadilla que implica que alguien te viole, por no decir que tampoco le causa excitación algo así.

Lleva a otra complicación, aun si lo hiciera ¿Cómo demuestra la brutalidad usual de los Alphas con su “compañero”? Si es una niña, mínimamente debería dejar la vagina llena de sangre, _mínimo_. En caso de varón no es mucho problema porque hay un solo lugar donde meterlo. Rasguñarlos, romperlos en general es una imagen de sí mismo que su mente carente de imaginación es incapaz de formular. Un escenario tan fantasioso y anómalo que le resulta imposible.

Por no decir que al final debe matar sí o sí. No tienen para alimentar o mantener Omegas o Betas. Están de avanzada hasta un par de ciudades más y de regreso a la base. Restriega su rostro con ambas manos antes de explorar un poco más la habitación. No tiene nada en especial aparte de la cama y un par de fotos de una familia. Tal como las de afuera en la sala, comedor y pasillo.

Respinga por un grito de la habitación de al lado.

¿Qué clase de desastre está haciendo Wooyoung? Siendo sigilo, esto se le hace casi extraño y exagerado. Chasquea la lengua y empieza a quitarse el uniforme. Tiene un montón de rasguños, moretones y demás. _Qué horror._ Ladea la cabeza al verse en el espejo. Con su imagen siendo totalmente anómala a lo que recuerda de sí mismo.

Muchacho delgado, bajito a rabiar, cabello cayéndole en la cara, musculatura inexistente, cara más rellena y ojos brillantes a pesar del aburrimiento usual.

Ahora no hay mucho de ellos. Tan solo un cuerpo con musculatura notable y pronunciada, rostro y cuello delgados por la mala alimentación, ojos apenas más grandes que antes, totalmente vacíos o carentes de nada en ellos. Apagados y deprimentes cual abismo marino.

Vuelve a recostarse en la cama lleva de nuevo la mano al área baja de su cuerpo, por debajo de la ropa interior negra. Toca su entrada y la tienta con el dedo hasta introducirlo, sin hacer queja alguna por el dolor inicial a esa área que es muy sensible. Introduce otro y otro hasta que se estimula, consigue una erección y en el mismo silencio apenas jadeante, viendo un punto inexistente en la pared, acaba con ello.

—No podría estar con nadie. —Baja la mirada a su mano, arrastrada por sus zonas erógenas para tocar el semen que salió.

No se ve con un Omega.

No se ve con un Beta.

No se ve con un _Alpha_.

Está rodeado por ellos, fingir ser uno de ellos, los imita cada día y aun así, si tuviera la oportunidad, no estaría con uno jamás ¿Por qué no? _Le da miedo_. Los Alphas no les importa maltratarlo, hacerle daño. Que ahora sea capaz de esconder sus emociones e ignorar el sentimiento no significa que eso haya cambiado. Una inercia indomable e irreparable. Se limpia la mano con la sabana y repite, queriendo ¿Sentir tal vez? Ni siquiera él lo comprende del todo. Tan mecánico como los Alphas de su escuadrón en sus propias habitaciones deshaciendo el cuerpo de alguien más.

Como los demás Alphas de la milicia, que se reparten entre varios el mismo ser para satisfacer y calmar la tensión que les provocó todo el destrozo que hicieron al lugar y quienes la defendían.

Para al ver sangre, toma el frasco de pastillas y va a dormir.


	16. Advertencia clara

Viste su uniforme y sale de la habitación. Da una suave patada al cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Luce extraño, no precisamente abusado hasta el cansancio. Diría que tiene sentido, pero por los ruidos que hacia anoche debería estar de otro modo. Poca atención le toma más allá de eso. Muerde la manzana a medio comer en el plato sobre la mesa y busca a Wooyoung, el cual no está en su habitación. Posiblemente salió.

Hongjoong no los ha llamado, siempre lo hace, por lo que hoy no deben tener más misión que llegar al siguiente punto para conquistar y ya. Siendo así, es viaje lo que tiene por delante. Un camino que aún no va a iniciar sino hasta más tarde. Cuando los generales al mando así lo quisieran, mejor dicho.

Es el General Park, seguro que van a salir como a las dos de la tarde. Es tan demorado para todo. Es un milagro bendito que no se haya olvidado de darle los inhibidores. _Tal vez el General Taehyung se lo recordó._ Enciende la estufa de la casa tras tantear que no hay fugas de gas y tira el frasco del medicamento ahí. Precaución, ante todo. Se derrite con prontitud y no queda evidencia de este.

—Despertaste temprano. —dice Wooyoung entrando al departamento—. Creí que tendría que despertarte.

— ¿Es tiempo de irnos?

—No. Solo están volviendo a pasar lista para asegurarse de que estamos vivos.

— ¿Muchos murieron?

—Al menos ciento setenta y siete. Si hubo más, quedó tan destrozado que no se pudo encontrar los cadáveres en la madrugada. —Gira la cabeza hacia el cuerpo tirado en el piso y Wooyoung da un gruñido leve.

—Chilló mucho—comenta—. La escuchaba en mi habitación.

—Me alegra que no interrumpieras, te hubiera roto la cabeza de haberlo intentado. —afirma cruzado de brazos y mala expresión. San se encoge de hombros.

—De haber querido habría tomado uno, pero de verdad que me dolían los huevos como para dejarme a mí mismo seco.

—Mojigato.

— ¿Quieres que te patee a ver si tú también vas a querer hacer eso tras ello? —pregunta en el mismo tono rabioso y similar a puros gruñidos de perros peleándose por absolutamente nada. Wooyoung blanquea los ojos.

—Hongjoong y el resto volvieron a dormir para aprovechar el descanso—Hay mucho silencio incluso fuera. No lo sorprende que quieran gozarlo un poco—. Nos iremos a las cuatro de la tarde según el General Park. Está listo para entonces.

—Solo saca el puto cadáver de aquí, no puedo dormir con carne pudriéndose al lado mío, menos si tiene tu semen ahí fermentándose. —Punto a favor, los Omegas al morir así huelen _fatal_ en muy corto tiempo. Wooyoung toma la pierna del cadáver y lo arrastra fuera. Posiblemente lo deje tirado en alguna esquina y ya después algo o alguien daría cuenta de que hacer.

Duerme otro rato, con el dulce calor de la estufa prendida. Despierta a las tres y va al baño. Se lavaría la cara y los hombros hasta que los llamaran para irse. Wooyoung continúa dormido, a él cuesta el triple despertarlo. Tendría que hacerlo él. Que fastidio. Cuando el agua deja de salir sacude la cabeza. Se hace el cabello atrás sin verlo en el espejo sucio y roto. Toma todo el papel áspero y tosco para secarse la cara. El cabello se seca solo.

Frunce el entrecejo al notar algo en la papelera. Usando guantes tira el papel en el inodoro, dando cuenta de que ni siquiera está usado, tan solo tirado ahí por gusto y saca el envase de pastillas. Limpio y sin nada en su interior. Lo abre y olfatea su interior.

Huele a medicamento para el dolor de cabeza.

Lo aparta ligeramente de sí, hallando una pequeña etiqueta rosa en un costado. Lo gira en sus manos y acaba por juntar la lengua con las paredes internas del envase. Huele a medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, cierto, pero sabe cómo los inhibidores.

Jimin disfraza el aroma de esa medicina para que nadie sospeche al tomarlos por error. En un Alpha no hacen la gran cosa. Como mucho bajar el libido y eso a ninguno lo molesta precisamente. Baja la tapa del excusado y se sienta. Lo gira en sus manos, habiéndolo tapado.

Está seguro de haberlo tirado en la estufa. Como se derritió. Incluso olía a plástico en la casa de forma apenas notable. Abre y cierra la boca, pensativo ¿Qué hace esto aquí? Es un área muy pobre y se nota que esto es del ejercito ¿Cómo civiles podrían echar mano de esto? Incluso con el ejercito de su país cuidado la ciudad, darle esto a cualquiera es un desperdicio enorme de material.

A menos que sea de alguien de su escuadrón. Frunce ligeramente las cejas.

_¿Hay otro Omega aquí?_

Por regla de tres, siendo que ninguno ha subido y que sentiría sus aromas tan fuertes en este espacio tan cerrado, quiere decir que…

En pie avanza por el departamento hasta la habitación que Wooyoung está ocupando. El muchacho se estira y truena incómodamente los huesos. San lo ve fijamente un par de minutos antes de abrir la boca:

—Eres un Omega.

Wooyoung no muestra impresión o sorpresa, ni siquiera el miedo que produce en su corazón el hecho de que esa frase sea dicha. Baja la mirada, destacando el envase naranja en la mano de San. El cabello de este gotea un poco por lo mojado que sigue estando. Wooyoung da un par de pasos hacia él antes de hacer el intento de arrebatar el envase.

—Lo eres ¿No es así?

Retrocede y esquiva el segundo intento.

—Tú-

Un cuchillo ocupa muy pronto su cuello. Compartiendo expresiones indiferentes y ajenas a la verdadera tensión que hay en el espacio silencioso. Wooyoung lo hunde ligeramente, ocasiona un corte considerable.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La forma en que sabe el polvo del fondo. Son inhibidores. —Wooyoung chasquea la lengua dentro de su boca.

—Atrévete a decir nada-

—No hace falta.

La estufa sigue abierta y San tira le envase ahí. Wooyoung se endereza y baja el cuchillo entrecerrando los ojos. San lleva un dedo al frente de sus labios y sopla suavemente.

—Será un secreto entre los dos. Con una sola condición.

— ¿Qué quieres? —En su mente, está preparado para que le pida tener sexo o algo así, poder burlarse de él. Cosas del estilo. Lo normal y natural en un Alpha como cual-

—Que escondas que yo soy Omega también.

Cierra la puerta de la estufa, permitiendo que el frasco siga derritiéndose. Wooyoung inclina la cabeza a un lado. Con sutileza y apenas notable cambio. Desde que San llegó lo percibió extraño. Su olor resultaba casi neutro y siempre que llega un Beta es presentado como eso. Así no podría tomar el mando del escuadrón.

A San no le hicieron tal presentación, solo lo dejaron ahí, como un Alpha más. No obstante, así como San lo percibía extraño, Wooyoung tenía la misma percepción. Aroma extraño, que supiera leer aun, rechazar el tener compañía por la noche, su innata sumisión a tener a alguien comandándolo. Eran detalles pequeños que destacaban entre ellos, pero por mantenerse en una zona segura nunca hicieron notar.

—Ya es tiempo de irnos. —Anuncia Hongjoong con un pie dentro de la habitación. Ambos asienten por el aviso. Van más atrás que él para poder continuar con la conversación en voz baja.

— ¿General Park?

—Antes de morir.

— ¿Quiénes lo saben?

—Ellos. —Wooyoung dirige la mirada a Taehyung y Jimin, quienes suben a su propio auto. Más pequeño e igual de incómodo.

—Me pregunto cuantos Omegas hay desperdigados por ahí.

—Poco importa. No lo pueden saber. Esto es una casualidad.

—Seguir siendo un secreto entre nosotros.

—Afirmativo.

Suben en el mismo orden al camión.


	17. Mejoras

Las misiones desde entonces han sido un rotundo éxito. No hay ninguna en la que hayan fallado, como mucho dar el vaso medio lleno y no ha sido mal de morir para nadie. Desde conquistar ciudades, buscar suministros, Omegas y verificación de armas, están haciéndose paso, lento pero constante, a la cima que tanto aspiran.

Por lo tanto, sus equipamientos y recursos han mejorado. Mejores cuchillos, mejores comunicadores, mejores armas de fuego, mejores ropas. Nada lo suficientemente bueno para impedir que deje de vomitar por la radiación haciendo mella en su cuerpo maltrecho, más si lo suficiente para que sea cada vez más posible hacer misiones en tiempo record.

—Casi parece increíble que tengamos todo esto ahora. —admite Yeosang en voz baja. Haber matado a un alto rango del ejercito enemigo les trajo como recompensa una despensa enorme que les duraría meses aun si se atragantan como lo están haciendo esta noche.

Es la primera vez en _años_ que comen algo en estado decente y efectivamente bueno para el cuerpo. En lugar de exhibir gran alegría por este suceso, se muestran silencioso, tragones e incrédulos por tener tanta comida que masticar.

— ¿De dónde saldrá la comida como esta? Está mejor que toda, incluso la que comen normalmente los civiles. —murmura Mingi con deje curioso. Hongjoong se aclara la garganta.

—Esa clase de preguntas no se hacen. Agradece a nuestros superiores que la tienes y es todo. —El alto asiente sin decir nada más al respecto, con las mejillas totalmente llenas.

—Te imaginas que alguien venga intentando robarla. Seguro que todos la huelen a kilómetros de distancia. —bromea Seonghwa, exhala de llenura y se recuesta en el asiento. San se encoge de hombros.

—La mayoría de todos aquí deben tener la nariz taponada con las hormonas de los Omegas que traen a diario. La comida no es su principal preocupación. —Opina el más bajo y Hongjoong balancea la cabeza, dándole la razón.

. . .

—Tienes las mejillas un poco más rellenas.

— ¿Acaso te disgusta?

—Es una acotación.

Yeosang mantiene las manos entre sus piernas, Jongho le acaricia las mejillas y permanece observador del más callado de toda la manada. Con lentitud aparta el mechón de cabello negro que recubre esa enorme cicatriz de color marrón. Cuando se vieron la primera vez era más pequeña, una pequeña marca de nacimiento, luego en una misión cuando una bomba de ácido explotó se hizo del tamaño que es hoy en día.

Haciendo a un lado a San, Yeosang puede tomar fácilmente el lugar de más sumiso de la manada. Desconocen si es por su forma de ser callada tras el entrenamiento o efectivamente era así antes de este. Lo único cierto es que a veces es peor que una foto. Si no se mueve no dan cuenta de que está vivo, por a los demás al menos se les distingue mínimamente la respiración.

Presiona un dedo en sus labios, obligándolo a abrir la boca. Dedo se roza con los dientes del que permanece sentado con las manos en su regazo. Yeosang viaja la vista a la puerta de la habitación. Está cerrada. No se escucha nada de adentro cuando se juntas a ella y en teoría, solo Hongjoong o Seonghwa –del escuadrón-, pueden pasar. Regresa la vista hacia Jongho que tarda poco o nada en tirársele encima de forma brusca. La mordida al cuello apenas es inicio de mucho más que suele suceder normalmente dentro de la habitación.

. . .

— ¿Realmente es lo que quieren? Ser Generales para que esto sea más fácil de conseguir.

—Es la razón por la que ninguno se ha vuelto loco o ha caído en la total inactividad. —responde Wooyoung masticando lentamente un trozo de carne que escondió en su ropa para comerlo con San en la habitación que comparten.

Inactividad es sinónimo de abandonar cualquier característica que te distinga entre una marioneta y un ser humano. Muchos caen en ello. Se los nota cuando no responden ni siquiera cuando se les habla. Son incapaces de formar una conversación o tan siquiera responder un _sí_ cuando reciben una orden. Puede decir sin riesgo a equivocarse que este es el escuadrón que está más lejos de caer en ello.

Tal vez caigan en ser poco más que armas, pero siguen siendo armas _vivientes_ en un sentido más filosófico. Aún tienen raciocinio, aún tienen una mínima aspiración y capacidad social. Más que demostrada en lo mucho que suelen hablar incluyendo a Yeosang.

—Recuerdo que antes de venir aquí quería ayudar—Relata, Wooyoung balancea una pierna que le cuelga de la cama—. Quería que todos vieran eso de lo que tanto nos hablaban en clase y… Vivir realmente.

— ¿Por eso no mataste a la mujer bajo el suelo allá en Donyang?

San gira la cabeza hacia él. _Así que lo estaba viendo también_. Bueno, _sigilo_ , lo típico. Regresa a ver arriba. El espacio chico, oscuro y silencioso que ocupan para descansar. Recuerda lo visto ahí, como los infantes que acompañaban a la mujer estuvieron en una pila de cadáveres que poco después fue incendiada.

—Pensé que parecía mucho una mujer que llevaba a sus hijos al colegio y los recogía… Hasta que murió y ellos fueron al orfanato. La realidad es que ella es de los mismos que nos pusieron así… Por quienes tenemos que escondernos de esta manera—Ambos giran la cabeza para mirarse—. Se lo merece igual que todos los que murieron ahí.

—También los que restan—Levanta para quedar sentado y abrazar sus piernas—. Los que vamos a matar en la próxima misión de conquista, las que van a venir—Levanta la cabeza—. Lo merecen por esto, por culpa de ellos, estoy muerto.

—Por culpa de ellos no soy Omega.

—Por culpa de ellos somos un secreto.

Wooyoung exhala con cansancio antes de ver a San nuevamente.

—Lo que dicen ¿Es cierto? Que los Alphas no lloran, porque al hacerlo, dejan de ser Alphas.

—Los Alphas no lloran.

—Me dijeron que es porque pierden la capacidad de ser Alphas, son… Nada. Ni siquiera son Betas. Solo… existen—Apoya las manos en el colchón, con la manga de su pijama cubriendo media palma—. Por eso las mujeres que dicen ser Alphas mienten. Ellas lloran, los Alphas de verdad no lo hacen.

—Ni siquiera los que no entrenan. Si lo hacen, pierden su casta.

Continúan discutiendo más al respecto, rumores que en realidad fueron puestos a propósito. Una forma de asegurarse de que no lo hagan y al mismo tiempo, asesinen tan pronto como sea posible a quien se les cruce. Sea de la casta que sea. Incluso Omegas. San obtuvo en claro de parte de Wooyoung varias cosas:

\- Alpha que llore deja de ser un Alpha.

\- Las mujeres Alpha no existen.

\- Siempre se rehusaron a ayudarlos a pesar de que les pidieron ayuda por la mala situación imposible de vivir.

\- Cualquier Alpha que encuentren en el campo va a intentar matarlo.

\- Una vez conquisten todo el país, tendrán que protegerlo a como dé lugar de otros tantos que quieren dejarlos en la mierda donde están.

\- No hay nada más importante que la tarea que tienen.

\- A los niños se les enseña a usar cuchillo desde temprano, así que son una amenaza siempre.

\- Son un error por ser Omegas y ahora están redimiendo eso.

\- Cualquiera que desestime la causa va a morir.

\- Alpha llorando jamás ha sido Alpha.

Pensarlo y repetirlo constantemente lo hace creer que, efectivamente, es así. Los Alphas no sienten nada, ni siquiera sin el entrenamiento lloran. Los Alphas de ese país les quitaron todo, por culpa de ellos lo violaron hasta casi matarlo; las mujeres van a mentir siempre sobre su casta, los niños no son inocentes y cualquier disparo que dé en contra de ellos va a ser con un sentido.

Ellos robaron, desde hace mucho, la vida que pudo tener, se apoderaron del cielo y él no iba a dejar a ninguno vivo teniendo la oportunidad de terminarlo. En ningún momento se detienen a pensar que puede ser mentira. Ni siquiera es una posibilidad. Todos en su escuadrón creen lo mismo. Los Alphas no cuentan con lágrimas, nacen sin ellas. Cada vez más elaborada la mentira, más factible y más sembrada en sus mentes.

Hasta el punto de que se convencen totalmente de ello. Cada motivación dada para continuar siendo soldados fieles hasta morir. Alpha, Beta y Omega… Todos morirían sin remedio.


	18. Detalles Ignorados

—Ah…

— ¿No habías visto tu reflejo?

—Solo pensaba en que la última vez que vi, no tenía el cabello así.

—Está bastante largo. —comunica Seonghwa dando un suave tirón al mechón blanquecino.

Todos lo veían menos el mismo San, pero cuenta con un voluminoso trozo de cabello blanco. Como si las canas se hubieran acumulado en esa parte de su cabeza. Yeosang lo frota entre sus dedos antes de dar un bufido simple.

—Es por el ácido. Tus raíces perdieron toda la pigmentación, como un cloro. Agradece que sigue creciendo cabello. —San vuelve la vista al espejo. Tiene las mejillas menos hundidas. Las misiones constantes los mantienen alimentados y en buenas condiciones para continuar peleando casi cada día sin pausa.

No tiene heridas en el rostro _aun_ por pura suerte. No lleva la cuenta de a cuantas misiones ha ido hasta el momento. Son un montón, tanto que han ascendido más. Sus cubre bocas son más densos y purifican en buena medida le aire que entra. Con ello pueden respirar más y al mismo tiempo, evitar el mareo que causa la radicación condensada en el ambiente.

Mejores armas, mejores uniformes, mejor comida. Siguen estando en la vanguardia, pero no los _primeros_ en salir, sino de los últimos. Teniendo al menos un nivel donde es sabido que resultan menos desechables que todos los demás.

—Tenemos misión—Informa Hongjoong entrando al lugar. Giran a mirarlo en la espera de que hable—. Invasión a ciudad como centro importante. La densidad de la radiación ahí es mucho menor. El cielo es visible en cierta medida, gran cantidad de animales salvajes, mayor vigilancia. Será largo. —Advierte dejando la tabla en la mesa. Pronto debería devolver el papel con los detalles de misión. San observa que es una hoja blanca.

Diferente a donde tuvo el dibujo de su amiga en el orfanato. Aquí podría dibujar mejor y…

Ah, ya no recuerda bien como era el dibujo. Los trozos se perdieron hace mucho.

¿Qué era lo que había ahí? Nada importante, vino de una Omega a final de cuentas.

—Hay que asegurar parte por parte de la ciudad. —murmura Seonghwa con el mapa anexo. Lo entrega a Yeosang para que empiece a dibujar y así tener una idea de cómo iniciar a moverse una vez estuvieran ahí.

— ¿Qué es eso otro que traes? —cuestiona Yunho y Hongjoong saca el papel de debajo de su brazo. Lo estira con las manos y lo pone sobre la mesa.

—Otro escuadrón murió.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunta Mingi, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

— ON523S. —responde San tras leer el papel. Un comunicado de defunción y del nuevo escuadrón que tomaría le lugar de estos. Cinco soldados, bastante buenos y que no tiene sentido _de nuevo_ que haya muerto sin más.

—El mes pasado fueron T25T. —Recuerda Yunho arrugando el papel en las manos a falta de saber cómo leerlo siquiera.

—Tenemos más cancha entonces. —Concluye Wooyoung con nulo interés al respecto. San se encoge de hombros. No lo hace feliz que desaparezcan escuadrones en un chasquido en misiones que no son complicadas. Tampoco le produce tristeza.

No le produce nada.

—Antes de esta misión tal vez nos imputen otra. No pierdan oportunidad de descansar ni entrenar. —Es lo único que ordena Hongjoong. Seonghwa tarda poco o nada en perseguirlo.

—Ellos-

—Muertos. Es todo, Seonghwa. —Entran ambos a la habitación. Hongjoong gira el cuello con un sonido que poco de bien puede tener. Seonghwa lo toma y masajea la zona. Hongjoong mantiene los ojos abiertos a pesar de la acción que a cualquiera haría cerrar los ojos de gusto.

— ¿Qué sucede si no es cierto? ¿Y si hay otra razón por la que ya no están? —cuestiona con dureza, afianzando mayor fuerza en su acción—. Llegaron después que nosotros, pero no quita que ellos tenían mejores lugares y los premiaban mejor. Eran mejores prospectos ¿Qué si los tienen retenidos en otro lugar? O se trata del departamento de experimentación tomando lo que no-

—Seonghwa—llama en un gruñido, alejándolo y con postura recelosa, similar a un lobo mostrando los colmillos. El más alto mantiene rectitud e indiferencia a pesar de la amenaza—. Si lo que han dicho, es que murieron, así es. Tomaremos el lugar que hayan dejado. El mejor de los dos. Poco importa.

— ¿Y si nos sucede a nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con ello? Que sucede si es una manera de que no haya más posibles generales.

— ¿Por qué no querrían más Generales?

—Porque son una amenaza.

Abre y cierra la boca. _Es un punto razonable_. B21S a pesar de lo leales que son, en cualquier momento pueden escaparse de las manos de los grandes altos mandos. Revelarse, irse o tantas opciones más que a nadie favorecerían. Permitir que haya más como ellos es evidentemente, mala idea. Con ese razonamiento no hace sino pensar en que el departamento de experimentación ha metido mano en esto.

Ellos siempre metidos para hacer experimentación humana.

Quiso regañarlo por pensarlo tanto, pero al final del día sigue siendo quien debe pensar los planes de contingencia. Esos que ejecutan cuando todo se va a la mierda. Seonghwa está hecho para sobre pensarlo todo. Que lo hayan intentado dejar vacío es un crimen en sí mismo. Una perdida enorme al potencial que guarda en ese nivel.

—Hemos estado ascendiendo y si aún no nos pasa nada, ni siquiera a los más avanzados como E25O o G16T estaremos bien—Seonghwa da un gruñido ofuscado, evidentemente inconforme con esto. Está _casi_ seguro de que eso no va a servir como excusa. Algo extraño sucede y se les escapa la razón. Como siempre. Debe ser así—. Confía—Empieza a decir tomándolo del cuello—. En tu—Lo tira lentamente hacia él, juntando su cara a la suya—. Alpha. —Concluye con un casi excesivo movimiento de labios. Seonghwa traga grueso. Hongjoong cierra la puerta, habiendo quedado apenas abierta cuando ambos entraron. Tardaría en abrirse.

**. . .**

—Hay muchos callejones en esa ciudad. Tal vez podemos usarlos a nuestro favor una vez estemos dentro—Opina revisando el mapa que hizo Yeosang. Es bastante exacto a pesar de haber sido hecho a prisas—. Si la distancia entre edificios es corta podemos saltar de techo en techo para ir hacia abajo. Esperan que estemos en el suelo, no en sus azoteas.

—Quizá ya prevén eso.

—Son estúpidos. Son falsos Alphas. Poco pueden hacer. —afirma sin siquiera verlo y Yunho busca de que lo mire. Con esfuerzo el soldado contrario, que tiene unos peculiares ojos de cachorro, consigue que Mingi le preste real atención.

—No los creas estúpidos, créelos listos, lo suficiente para imaginar que harems eso y tener una contramedida en caso de ello. De otro modo tendrás la pierna aún más torcida.

Mingi tiene una suerte fatal con respecto a sus piernas. Suele romperse alguna casi siempre lo cual es una desgracia para cualquiera. Que decir de él que da unos saltos de miedo y patadas por igual.

—Tienes que probar las botas con cuchilla a final de cuenta.

—Eso será divertido siempre y cuando la cuchilla de mierda no se atasque en la cabeza de quien mate. —bufa, con perpetuo mal humor. Yunho lo sigue en dirección a la sala de práctica. No hay nadie dentro, por lo que están solos.

—No puedo ayudarte a entrenar con eso.

—Si me traes otro perro al que sacrificar, sí. —Envuelve su mano con una venda amarillenta y desgastada de tanto usarla.

—Tendré que usar muchos esta vez, así que no creo poder traerte un perro ahora. Tal vez… Un gato. —asume que debe haber alguno por ahí. Siempre se cuelan. Son como una peste. De vez en cuando matan a las ratas que corren por doquier, pero en general los más obvios intrusos son los gatos.

Para que negar que más de una vez en su mala suerte alimenticia se han comido alguno que otro. O usado como sujeto de tiro móvil. Lo hacen mientras huyen. Para todos y especialmente para Yunho, los animales son una herramienta de la herramienta. Son un accesorio para las armas que son. Los perros ayudan a quitar enemigos y rastrearlos, los gatos quitan alimañas y son blancos, incluso comida. Las ratas son ratas que deben matar y tirar para que los perros coman.

Si viera un caballo diría que es un transporte hasta que muera ¿Gastar agua en él? Ni siquiera ellos tienen y bien, un caballo puede matarte de una patada. Los animales son tan enemigos como cualquiera.

Por eso siente morbo al ver como Mingi dispara a gatos y perros –que no obedecen y deben ser sacrificados-, para practicar tiro.

—Los gatos son más insoportables chillando.

—Pensé que los chillidos te gustaban.

Su voz es baja y apenas insinuante junto a su rostro inexpresivo.

—Si son muy agudos, no.

Responde en un gruñido de aire perruno.

—Siempre tan selectivo con lo que cazar. A veces no pareces el perro rabioso que todos mencionan que eres. Incluso los Generales te creen así. —menciona pasando junto a él con pasos largos y lentos.

—Solo soy alto y eso los intimida.

—Jump, trata de intimidar a Taehyung, mata a un oso el solo con las manos desnudas—Ríe sin gracia, un simple bufido amorfo—. De todos modos, para ser un cazador nato, eres demasiado selectivo.

—Me gustan las presas medias.

— ¿Medias?

—Ni tan débil, ni tan fuerte.

—Quisquilloso.

Queda mirando un instante a Yunho, quien hace estiramiento con intención de practicar combate con él. Yunho deja salir un pequeño quejido debido al agarre tan fuerte en el cuello que lo dirige a la sala donde están los componentes para armas bombas y demás. Mingi cierra la puerta con fuerza excesiva, siendo imposible desde afuera o desde adentro abrirla con rapidez.

Así como escuchar nada de lo que suceda en su interior.


	19. Secretos abundantes

—En la próxima misión veremos el cielo ¿No?

—Que fastidio.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiona hacia Jongho que había dicho aquel quejido fastidiado.

—No estamos acostumbrados al sol. Nuestra piel se quema con mucha facilidad y es horrible cuando es de tarde y hace mucho calor. Nuestros uniformes nos asan vivos. —Comunica el más fuerte de la manada. Yeosang balancea la cabeza, medio dormido.

—De todas maneras—Interrumpe Wooyoung—. La radiación solo es lo suficientemente baja para que el sol penetre a través de las nubes. Lo más seguro es que no veremos ni un poco del cielo. —Explica a San que de inmediato chasquea la lengua.

Por un instante se… Ilusionó. Qué extraño ¿Por qué se ilusiona con el cielo? Ya no puede recordar si eso era importante para él como tal. _Lo es para que los demás puedan verlo_ ¿Eso tiene sentido? Sus cuestionamientos mueren al igual que la vida en su mirada cuando el General Hoseok pasa frente a ellos y deben detenerse por orden de este.

—Su escuadrón asistirá a la misión ¿No es cierto? —Asienten los cuatro al mismo tiempo—. Quiero que ustedes cuatro vayan a ayudar con el cargamento de Omegas que viene en una hora. Tras hacerlo tomen a cualquiera y ocúpenlo.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto, señor? No se supone que lo hagamos así de-

—Hay que mantenerlos satisfechos o van a empezar a aparearse entre ustedes y preferiría no tener que matarlos, dado que hasta ahora son funcionales.

—Entendido.

—Descansen.

El continúa con su camino y San medita a duras penas lo dicho. _Aparearse entre ustedes_. Como si pudiera salir algo de ahí. Por otro lado, no lo sorprende que sea algo que ocurre entre otros en otros escuadrones y a sí mismo, en los que entrenan. Tener demasiado impulso sexual y soltándolo en lo primero que se mueva siendo irrelevante la casta que posea. Jongho y Yeosang se desvían para ir de una vez a donde tendrían que estar, Wooyoung y San continúan camino a la sala de su manada para recoger sus sombreros y cubre bocas.

Esos Omegas que llegarían estarían polvorientos, con radiación a raudales y una pestilencia que ni siquiera sus destruidos olfatos puedan resistir sin arrugarse por inercia.

— ¿Aviso a Hongjoong?

—Sí. Hazlo.

San se encamina a la habitación de este y toca a la puerta sin obtener ningún resultado. A pesar de que intenta abrir esta es cerrada nuevamente y de golpe contra su cara. Aplicando más atención en ella, da cuenta de cómo hay constantes golpes en su contra. Aparta, sin comprender exactamente que sucede con ello.

—Alpha—llama insistiendo—. El general Hoseok nos ordenó ayudar con el cargamento de Omegas venidero. —dicho esto se retira por el pasillo. Es solo decir que lo harán, no decirle que deben ir. Wooyoung por su lado había ido a la sala de prácticas a por su sombrero, habiéndolo dejado ahí.

En el proceso se topa con la puerta tan malditamente cerrada que es imposible de abrir. Escucha algo desde dentro y recurre a usar la otra entrada que tiene. Realmente, él la descubrió, es un fallo en la arquitectura del lugar. Se nota que debía dar a otro dormitorio u otro almacén, pero no lo acabaron y tampoco lo sellaron. Con el tiempo y tener que acumular cada vez más cajas con balas, cuchillos, pistolas y componentes para bombas se olvida que hay un agujero.

Detiene todo andar por encontrar determinada escena que en otro momento de su vida no habría querido ver en lo absoluto. En este instante provoca… Nada. Mira un instante a Yunho y Mingi. El primero de los dos contra el piso, bajado de pantalones y siendo embestido de forma brutal por el otro.

Yunho no para de gemir, desvergonzado y en una línea entre lo agudo y lo grueso, su cuerpo frotándose contra el suelo. Mingi culmina y saca su miembro del otro, Wooyoung inclina la cabeza, _lo hizo sangrar_. Para como tiene de coloradas las nalgas deben tener mucho rato aquí. Tal vez desde que él y los demás salieron.

—Min… Mingi…

El Alpha lo vuelve pegar contra el suelo, lo penetra y el quejido es pronto reemplazado con gemidos constantes y referentes a las penetraciones desesperadas del más corpulento. Wooyoung toma su sombrero discretamente y se retira por donde vino. Camino a la salida se encuentra a San.

Le hace el cabello atrás, más por jugar con ese mechón blanco que otra cosa.

—Yunho y Mingi se están apareando en la sala de componentes.

San abre la boca.

— ¿Qué?

—Se están apareando. Mingi lo está rompiendo.

— ¿Deberíamos decir algo?

—No. No es la primera vez que lo hacen. Solo es la primera vez que lo veo—Confiesa. San niega con la cabeza ¿Qué nadie es consciente de que tiene a alguien experto en sigilo viviendo con ellos? Wooyoung es el mayor observador gracia a su capacidad para pasar desapercibido—. No me sorprende de todos modos, Yunho es Beta.

San se detiene de forma abrupta. Wooyoung se echa aire con el sombrero.

—Oh, no lo sabias, supongo que nadie te lo dijo. No es algo de lo que se hable demasiado. En general, es un Alpha, supongo.

—En efecto.

—Sea como sea, no se supone que se pueda tener esta clase de relaciones. Por eso no he dicho nada. —Asiente, entendiendo lo que pretende, sin necedad de mucha explicación al respecto.

No quieren romper la manada. Tampoco atraer la atención hacia ellos. Si quieren aparearse, que lo hagan todo lo que quieran mientras sean discretos. Tal como ellos esconden que nacieron siendo un error –Omega-.

—También creo que sucede entre todos—comenta detenido para dejar pasar los jeeps llenos de soldados. Tienen que cruzar hasta la entrada sur de la base. Por ahí entró San al llegar—. Jongho y Yeosang, Seonghwa y Hongjoong.

— ¿Es normal?

—No lo sé.

—Seonghwa… es el Beta de Hongjoong. Debe ser bueno. La cercanía genera confianza.

—La cercanía genera posible vínculo y un vínculo es doloroso.

—Pero…

_¿Ni siquiera pueden hacerlo con quien quieran para sentir satisfacción más allá del estímulo físico?_

_—_ ¿Pero?

Niega. Para que decirlo. Seguramente le dirá que no de todos modos. Lo ve de reojo, teniendo la impresión de siempre. _Es alguien lindo_. Llegan con Jongho y Yeosang a donde les asignaron.

—La milicia está llena de secretos y llena de confidentes. Somos una manada, no podemos arruinarlo al exhibir a uno de los nuestros. —Wooyoung da una afirmativa, de acuerdo con la interpretación de San al respecto.

Ellos dos se van a proteger mutuamente ¿Por qué los demás no podrían? Se entienden, se pueden sentir _cómodos_ con algo más que no es matar y eso suena espectacularmente bien. Tanto que se le hace extraño.

**. . .**

— ¿Alguien golpeó la puerta?

—No. Solo era tu espalda.

Seonghwa permanece sentado en el suelo. Lleva sus manos hasta debajo de su entrepierna y mira el líquido que aun sale de su interior. _Lo típico cada vez que lleva la contraria al Alpha de la manada_. Alza la vista hacia Hongjoong que se rasca la ingle, llena de vello. Exhala inclinando la cabeza a un lado, con el fleco cayendo.

Es el Beta de Hongjoong. Se dejó escoger de esa manera en lugar de pelear por ser el Alpha de todos. Tiene una fe profunda en él. Sabe que puede lograr y posiblemente sea el segundo con la mente más clara de todos. La forma en que Namjoon los moldeo fue esa. Para poder pensar, para que puedan _fingir_ que no tienen nada en mente.

_Un Alpha que no piensa, es igual de inútil a uno sin entrenamiento. Ustedes dos tienen potencial y no lo voy a tirar a la Mierda por un reglamento._

No es mucho lo que queda, obviamente. Puede decirse que es un uno por ciento, comparado con el cero por ciento que guardan todos los demás en sus cabezas. Hongjoong vuelve a acercarse para tomar de regreso su chaqueta. Seonghwa lo interrumpe, tomándolo de la cadera y abriendo la boca. El Alpha más bajo adquiere un brillo salvaje en la mirada. Sujeta al contrario del cabello y embiste dentro de su boca, con la nariz de Seonghwa dando interminables choques contra la ingle y vello púbico.

Rezonga, bufa y estira las piernas, con las manos apretadas en la tela negra del pantalón ajeno. Es su Alpha, él su Beta a pesar de no tener la casta y quiere satisfacerlo de todas las formas posibles. Demostrarle que está para él incluso en estas situaciones. Al culminar un poco de semen se desborda por su boca. Permanecen con esas expresiones frías y carentes de todo.

—Yo sé que eres mi Alpha. —musita en voz tenue.

—Sé lo que crees.

— ¿Por qué replicas cuando hago saber mi punto? Porque te enoja tanto que piense en cosas así. —cuestiona, con la impresión de que la virilidad volverá a ocupar su boca si no se calla.

—Porque eso va a matarte.

Si piensa demasiado, si se le va la lengua en algún momento, van a matarlo y nadie más puede ocupar el puesto que tiene Seonghwa. Tira de él, haciéndolo levantarse y se quede en la cama boca abajo. Antes de levantarse lo toma de la nuca con los dientes y aplasta con todo su cuerpo. La mordida molesta al contrario, quien se remueve.

Sin embargo, es poco. Prácticamente nada. Si realmente quisiera liberarse, podría hacerlo. Hongjoong es corporalmente débil en comparación a Seonghwa. El Alpha se deja penetrar, embestir y morder sin replicar en lo absoluto _¿Por qué lo dejo?_ Es la pregunta que no para de flotar en su cabeza.

¿Por qué siempre espero que haga esto?

¿Por qué por la noche es mi aspiración que quiera esto?

¿Por qué cuando hay misiones largas escojo Omegas parecidos a él?

¿Por qué me gusta que me muerda?

¿Por qué me gusta morderlo?

_Por qué… guardo el secreto de algo que me haría el Alpha de esta manada._

Fue Hongjoong quien lo empezó. Podría acusarlo de faltar a las reglas. Los Alphas no pueden copular entre sí. Para eso están los Omegas y los Betas. Y aun así aquí sigue. Permitiendo que lo siga rompiendo y llenando de semen que sacaría en algún momento diciendo que va a cagar.

Desconoce de qué se trata. Como llamar a esa incapacidad de negarse a nada de Hongjoong y al mismo tiempo, mantener esta confidencialidad. Un secreto entre ellos dos. Termina y Seonghwa no se esmera por levantarse. Sacando las preguntas de su mente, optando por dormir.


	20. Actos estúpidos

Sentir calor no está entre sus preferencias. Posiblemente en las de nadie. Es de ser estúpido querer calor. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento y situación le encanta. Permanece con la cara hacia el cielo ligeramente más claro y veteado. Es capaz de ver una enorme esfera de luz que ha de ser el sol. Exhala, incluso con el cubre bocas puede percibir que el aire es un poco menos fuerte. Que sus pulmones no se sobre esfuerzan para procesarlo.

Abre los ojos y permanece viendo ahí, consiguiendo que al desviar la mirada tenga muchos puntos negativos y se le dificulte ver bien. Avanza hacia el grupo que analiza el terreno que deben cruzar para llegar a la ciudad objetivo.

—El campo está minado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta San a Yeosang.

—Hay montículos de tierra que no coinciden en lo absoluto con el terreno. En el sentido de que… si te das cuenta—Señala—. Hay algunos perfectamente alineados. Cuando están así es con la intención de que se haga una explosión en cadena.

—Será complicado pasar todos por ahí. —bufa Hongjoong con mal humor. Esta vez envían solo equipos con experiencia y capacidad. Entre todos ellos, tienen la desgracia de ser de menor rango y por tanto, van primero.

—Podemos lanzar algún animal y que active las minas. —propone Mingi y Seonghwa niega con la cabeza.

—Los pondrá en alerta de que estamos aquí.

—Aun si cruzamos medio territorio van a enterarse de que estamos aquí. —replica el más alto, Seonghwa le gruñe en la cara para callarlo. Ya está más que demostrado que es más fuerte que Mingi. Hace mucho tiempo lo comprobaron y eso no ha cambiado a pesar de que Seonghwa no es el “experto” en combate de ningún tipo.

San se aparta junto a Wooyoung. Ambos excluidos de la discusión tan fuerte que se genera de la nada. El Omega mayor se rasca las sienes con impaciencia. Es lo típico. Debería estar más que acostumbrado e indiferente a esto, pero no. Sigue siendo una forma de crear impaciencia y poco quicio.

—Si no se deciden pronto nos van a lanzar a nosotros como los animales que somos.

—Si pasamos corriendo ¿Qué tan rápido se activan las minas? —cuestiona y Wooyoung inclina la cabeza.

—Unos… Ocho, nueve segundos cronometrados si se tratan de las minas que fabricamos nosotros. En caso de ellos que son débiles sin remedio tal vez… quince segundos. Asumiendo que todas están bien puestas y no hay alguna inestable que apenas la roces explota.

—Y apenas nos hagamos ver van a disparar.

—En efecto.

—Tal vez-

— ¡Oso!

Esquiva el zarpazo que el animal estuvo a poco de darle. El animal es muchísimo más grande de lo que debería. Tiene algunas partes de su piel, de forma muy asimétrica, con costras enormes. Parte de su hocico roto y deforme, un ojo de más totalmente ciego y una pata con otra saliendo. En sí, es una criatura muy extraña.

Tal como los ciervos de dos cabezas, dos patas, ocho ojos y demás características extrañas ¿Por culpa de qué? _La radiación._ Es una amenaza para todos. Incluso para los animales. Verlo de esta manera no hace sino echar leña a esa hoguera de odio que tienen por dentro. Porque sus “vecinos” saben que esto ocurre. Sabe las desgracias que implica vivir así y no hacen _nada_ por ayudarlos aun cuando es su culpa.

Yunho es quien se dirige al animal subiendo al lomo de este en un instante y manteniéndose ahí. Su fuerza no es la suficiente para torcerle el cuello, mucho menos para arrancarle la cabeza de un solo esfuerzo, pero si lo intenta lo suficiente y con tiempo, a pesar del esmero del animal porque lo suelte, consigue desprender mucho.

Mingi junta sus tonfas, creando su _bo_ y girando el equipamiento para que salga una cuchilla larga que clava directo a la cabeza del oso. Cae como el peso muerto que es ahora y pronto sulfura un olor fétido por la sangre increíblemente densa y negra.

—Avisa a los generales, servirá de cena.

Aparte de todo, tienen que comer esta mierda porque si no, van a quedar hambrientos y mañana hay que continuar tomando la ciudad. San gira de nuevo hacia el campo minado. Es un problema, pero si levantan mucha tierra lo más seguro es que no sepan a donde disparar, si las minas se activan y no _ven_ que están aún avanzando seguro creerán que murieron todos por las explosiones.

— ¡SAN REGRESA AQUÍ! —ladra Hongjoong cuando el Omega sale corriendo. Le arrancó a Mingi el Bo de la mano, Dividiéndolo de nueva cuenta para tenerlo con ambas manos. Lo va pasando por el suelo, activando las minas.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

 _Son de las suyas_. Continúa, pasando a propósito por cada pequeña curvatura que ve y que pueda ser.

7…

8…

9…

¿Aún no? Corre rápido por naturaleza, es pequeño y sus piernas no son tan cortas, sin mencionar que, por no tener el pecho sobrepasado, respira mejor. Puede recobrar más pronto el aliento. Avanzó unos ocho metros para este momento.

10…

11…

12…

13…

Y explota.

Muchísimas explosiones.

Demasiadas explosiones que él sigue ocasionando casi en continuidad y tal como Yeosang dijo, forman una terrible cadena. Si bien hay disparos de los cuales se salva por la falta de visión de los francotiradores, estos cesan tras un rato con las enormes nubes ocasionadas por las minas que aun revientan a todo lo largo y ancho del enorme terreno que pronto será para llenar de cadáveres.

— ¡SAN! —llama Wooyoung acercándose corriendo. El Omega jadea y pisa algo que se le hace demasiado metálico para ser tierra. _Ay no_. Sus ojos, para sorpresa de Wooyoung, se llenan de preocupación por un instante.

Uno miserable, apenas notable. El Omega corre en otra dirección con la tan mala suerte de que la mina explota antes de tiempo, impactándolo directamente y enviándolo a cierta distancia. Cuando hay total silencio y queda en evidencia de que no hay más minas los demás escuadrones avanzan. Hongjoong aprieta los dientes hasta que siente una mano en el hombro.

—Ortodoxo, pero útil—Elogia el General Jungkook—. Si sobrevivió, se quedan el oso. —Suelta con una especie de risa burlona que ni siquiera demuestra en su cara y Hongjoong despide a su superior para ir corriendo.

No por el oso, literalmente _necesita_ que San esté vivo para golpearlo contra el suelo a preguntarle _a que maldito Alpha escucha_ si no le dio la orden de correr como imbécil directo a un campo minado.

—Vamos, nos van a matar a los dos aquí.

Levanta con ayuda de Wooyoung y saca las pistolas de sus cintos. Por fortuna ninguna de ellas se cayó. No así su cubre bocas que ahora yace colgando de su oreja izquierda. La explosión fue tan fuerte que la tela se quemó y así también su mejilla. Está ardiendo y Wooyoung se percata de que está botando sangre por la oreja.

Y no se queja. Permanece indiferente y con el porte de cualquier Alpha.

_Realmente estás acostumbrado a esto._

Por un momento sintió ¿Preocupación? Porque no pudiera, a veces lo considera muy… Suave. De alguna manera, su presencia desprende ternura a pesar de los inhibidores y por ello temió que no resistiera. Resulta que sí. Está casi seguro de que su oído se fue a la reverenda mierda. Tendría que averiguarlo después.

Por ahora entre disparos, acercarse corriendo y no parar a pesar de las bolas en lugares como abdomen, piernas, pecho, brazos, pie y manos, consiguen invadir esta primera zona de la ciudad que está dividida en cinco sectores de forma fija. Acaba de tirar el cubre bocas que guinda. Levanta la vista al cielo de nuevo.

El sol está más abajo…

Algún día ¿Podrían verlo como él ahora? Tiene que traer a-

Arruga ligeramente el rostro ¿Su único objetivo siempre ha sido que _todos_ vean el cielo? ¿Por qué? Una ligera confusión abarca su mente en ese instante. Siendo diluida muy pronto por costumbre a vaciar la cabeza antes de siquiera desarrollar apropiadamente una idea fija con respecto a lo que sea.

—Ya sellaron la entrada al siguiente sector.

— ¡Búsqueda y captura de todos los civiles de la zona! Matar Alphas, falsas Alphas, traer a Betas que no opongan resistencia y Omegas de cualquier clase. —Indica el General Jungkook.

Otra victoria más a la lista.


	21. Reprimenda dudosa

—Con la mina explotándole en la cara dudo que su pene funcione—comenta Jungkook con deje burlón hacia San, siendo su momento de escoger Omega para llevar consigo al edificio asignado para descansar—. Sus compañeros compartirán uno con él.

_Excusa típica._

Avanza sin ser consciente de a dónde va, solo que sigue a la figura de Wooyoung que si tomó a un Omega. Él si puede disimular esa parte. Exhala, con poco aire queriendo permanecer en sus pulmones o así lo siente. La realidad es que no alcanza a estar bien con un aire tan limpio. Es extraño. Su eternidad en contaminación lo hace sentirse incomodo en la pureza.

Haber peinado toda la zona se hizo excesivamente sencillo. Había muchas más personas de las usuales. Se nota que contaban una expectativa de victoria elevada. Con la seguridad que posee el lugar, no es de extrañar. Muchos Omegas, muchos Betas, pocos Alphas. Mato a más de seis mujeres que se dijeron ser Alphas. Apenas empezaron a decirlo les disparó en la cara.

Algunos de los Omegas son gente mayor y no duda que de todos modos van a abusarlos hasta el cansancio. Hasta convertirlos en los cimientos de la próxima pila de cadáveres. Pasa la mano por su oreja, notando la sangre seca pegada a su piel. Así mismo, que se arrancó una fina capa de piel llena de líquido transparente en su mejilla.

La quemadura es más grave de lo que pensó en un primer instante. Al entrar se topa a todos en el pequeño vestíbulo del edificio de tres pisos. Hongjoong se aproxima a él, lo toma del rostro, causando mayor daño en la quemadura, dolor que San no "siente".

— ¿En que estabas pensando? —Interroga—. ¿Quién te dio el permiso de correr de es amanera como un suicida estúpido? —cuestiona con voz gruesa y atorada, enfadado a más no poder.

—Consideré que-

Hongjoong lo golpea contra una pared, tan fuerte que queda una mancha de sangre en el muro pintado de un suave color amarillo.

—Yo soy el Alpha de esta manada, soy **_tu_ **Alpha—Puede ver sus ojos furiosos y ese tono de voz logra que le tiemblen las piernas—. Si yo no te doy una maldita orden, te quedas con tu culo quieto ¿Entendiste? —Asiente apenas como puede—. Atrévete a pasar por encima de mí autoridad y serás el Omega de todos en el próximo sector—Lo suelta bruscamente y avanza. Los demás se alejan un poco del Alpha rabioso—. PARATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y VEN AQUÍ PARA PONERTE ALGO EN ESA MIERDA. —San apresura en ir con él. Seonghwa frunce de forma apenas perceptible el entrecejo.

— ¿Te molesta que nuestro Alpha esté tan fijo en San? —cuestiona Yeosang con cautela. Seonghwa bufa antes de ir por donde fueron esos dos. Wooyoung sube las escaleras para ir al que será su dormitorio junto a San. El Omega que escogió está ahí esperando o al menos eso finge. Realmente intentaba escapar hasta hace un momento. Se deshace del sombrero y el cubre bocas.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí.

**. . .**

—Esto dejará una cicatriz.

—No me puedo dejar crecer el cabello como Yeosang para cubrirla. Esta no tiene remedio. —menciona con el vendaje ya puesto. Ayudaría a que cicatrice por la noche. Será una pena, pero debe quitarlo apenas salieran de aquí. Hongjoong siempre lleva encima esta clase de cosas que no son precisamente legales.

—No. No puedes.

—Mañana no quiero que repitas semejante acto de estupidez. Pudiste haberte matado y no se va a morir nadie de esta manada. —Tira todo lo usado a la basura y Seonghwa hace a San levantar el rostro. Olisquea.

El hedor de su sangre es tan extraño. No sabe de qué es precisamente. Quizá su olfato desarrollado lo hace tener una idea equivocada al respecto. Chasquea los dedos junto al oído de San y este no hace el más mínimo movimiento. Saca una pistola y dispara en el mismo punto sin obtener reacción. Al intentar hacerlo con el otro hay un mínimo sobresalto.

—Parece que la explosión te dañó el tímpano.

—Tendrás que usar el comunicar en el otro oído.

—Conseguimos algo bueno ¿Cierto? De haber desecho las minas nosotros.

A pesar de que fue solo él, actúan como manada y bajo ese fundamente, lo que haga uno, lo involucra a todos. Sobre todo si se habla de logros en el campo.

—Lo hiciste tú y sí, al menos conseguimos algo de tu bobería suicida. Comeremos más tarde. Quiero matar al Omega en mi habitación primero—Seonghwa gira la cabeza hacia él—. Seguro la mato rápido del estrés que me generó este niñato que tenemos aquí.

—No lo hagas tan pronto, te vas a quedar frustrado. —San mira la interacción, hallándola sospechosa de lo que ya presume con respecto al par de Alphas.

—Me irritaré la polla de otra manera entonces.

Hongjoong es alguien demasiado urgido. Se estresa con casi todo y con ello necesita compañía constante. Siendo así y compartiendo habitación con Seonghwa no los sorprendería que lo hiciera con él incluso dormido. No dice nada al respecto. No hace falta, _sobreviví a la mina y a su regaño como para tentar mi suerte al enojar a dos Alphas que mantienen un secreto._ Levanta de dónde está echado y se encamina a dónde está la habitación que le corresponde. Escucha a Wooyoung torturando a un Omega.

Todo para sentirse más Alpha, algo que nunca será. No le interesa probar eso. Sabe que no funcionara. Será torturar por gusto y definitivamente no va con él. Prefiere matar lo que sea sin más.

* * *

—Hoy fue bastante bien.

—Sí.

Mantiene sujeto del cabello al Beta que hizo venir para él. El muchacho ahogado con la vista perdida y sin poder respirar en lo más mínimo. Yunho jadea, en una situación similar, pero con un Omega de rostro más cuadrado y de estatura considerable. Mingi chasquea la lengua con disgusto y mantiene sujeto del cabello a quien le estuvo haciendo –a fuerza-, un oral.

—No me muerdas-

— P-púdrete.

Yunho ni siquiera presta atención a eso a pesar de que le Omega al que usa si lo hace. El otro tiene el cuello torcido con tanta fuerza que hay grandes fisuras en la carne. Tose cuando Yunho acaba y Mingi lo sube violentamente a la cama grande que están ocupando.

—Los Omegas no sirven para una mierda que no sea morirse y chillar.

Su queja viene acompañada del grito del joven de diecisiete. Yunho lo vuelve a jalar del cabello para embestir en su boca mientras Mingi lo hace en su culo. Un ritmo que lastimaría a cualquiera y ocasiona llanto desesperado. Yunho va la vista hacia el rostro sudado y ansioso de Mingi. Prácticamente ignorando a quien están violando y acercándose para juntar los labios con Mingi.

Es cómico, porque Mingi no parece entender que es ese gesto. Olvidado por completo. Fuera de su conocimiento y mente. Sin embargo, no lo impide o rehúsa, tan solo lo continúa mientras más embiste, se corre y repite en el Omega que tiene ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Yeosang queja de forma rabiosa por el asesinato de la Omega que estaba usando hasta hace un instante. Jongho la apuñalo de repente sin aviso de ninguna clase. El Alpha consigue mantener al contrario en la cama y tirar el cuerpo a un lado. No le hace falta, así como tampoco el Beta que escogió hoy para satisfacerse.

Muerde a Yeosang en el cuello y se mete entre las piernas de este, toma los glúteos con ambas manos y los abre. Tantea con la cabeza del pene y una vez consigue el pequeño agujero lo penetra. No aguarda nada y arremete en contra de su compañero de manada y pasado un rato puede dejar de morder.

Ya tiene la medida exacta de cuánto tarda Yeosang en volverse sumiso a lo que él desee hacer con él. Sin importar cuanto lo viole, cuantas veces lo haga con él, cuantas veces consiga que se corra. Va a permanecer quieto y sumiso a lo que le haga. Es un detalle que puede considerarse encantador.

Al mismo tiempo, Yeosang no lo entiende. Como su cuerpo simplemente decide quedarse quieto a pesar de ser dominado. Algo "ajeno" a un Alpha. Lo que se supone es un castigo para Omegas y él se deja hacer sin más. Como si pudiera hallar la capacidad de sofocar esa ansiedad. Es un fenómeno sin explicación. Jongho lo deja tras varias veces, cansado y tembloroso. Yeosang gira y levanta la cadera con levedad.

Una queja inexacta escapa de su boca por la nueva penetración, tan fuerte y cruda como las anteriores. Sacando el semen ya dentro de su culo y la sangre que pudo haber salido por el desgarro. Su cuerpo se frota en la cama y él solo ve a un lado, con el cabello venido a medias a su cara y la confusión latente de no comprender esto.

Debería ser malo.

Debería ser un castigo.

Y solo porque es Jongho no le importa y lo permite continuar. Es algo a lo que su cuerpo ya está tan acostumbrado que, de conocerse mejor, daría cuenta de que desea que acontezca. Lo mismo en Jongho, incapaz de comprender porque le trae mayor satisfacción sexual él estar penetrando a otro Alpha, cosa prohibida, en lugar de Omegas o Betas como los que mata prematuramente cada vez que consiguen cumplir con una misión.

Sin sentidos y castigos de dudosa efectividad sin más.


	22. Cuestionamientos Diversos

— ¿Por qué haces eso?

Wooyoung deja todo a un lado y tira el cadáver de Omega a un lado. Tardó muy poco en matarlo. Usualmente lo hace en el transcurso de la noche. El contrario mira sus manos llenas de sangre un instante hasta frotarlas en sus piernas.

—Porque son un error—Justifica una vez siente que ya no hay del líquido carmesí en ellas—. Debe pagarlo antes de morir.

—No siento que deba hacerlo.

—Yo sí.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer sufrir a nadie?

—Estorban y robaron lo que es nuestro. Merecen sufrir.

—Merecen morir y nada más.

Primera vez en la que no están de acuerdo en algo y por ello no hubo charla entre ellos durante un largo rato esa noche. San decide bajar asi sea para tomar más sabanas y cubrirse con ellas para dormir. Hay un frío terrible y es odioso levantarse con los pies helados, se hinchan más de la cuenta y ponerse las botas es imposible.

En el trayecto logra distinguir que la habitación que Yunho y Mingi ocupan está entreabierta con sangre en el suelo de esta. Sigue el camino, consiguiendo el cuerpo arrastrado. Pisa la espalda de la criatura que llora y babea o lo que sea eso que sale por su boca. Ladea la cabeza y el otro levanta la mirada.

—P-por... fag... Ugh...

San se agacha y da cuenta de que está tan rotro que hay una línea roja de sangre. Mingi debió intentar devorarlo de verdad. Hay trozos faltantes de carne y el hedor del Alpha junto al Beta –Yunho-, que es desagradable. Lo toma de la cabeza y le tuerce el cuello de un solo movimiento.

Torturar es inútil.

La muerte es más sencilla.

Un impulso que su cuerpo es incapaz de ignorar o pasar por alto: Torturar es lo que nadie merece. Ni siquiera ellos. Lo toma del tobillo y arrastra de regreso para dejarlo dentro. Apenas presta atención a la copulación que ocurre en la cama más grande. Que debería de ceder en cualquier momento por la fuerza impresa en la madera.

—Mi-Mingi-

Yunho gime en un tono intermedio entre chillón y grueso. San de salida toma la puerta para cerrar y que nadie oiga o venga a ver que hacen esos dos. Parecerá que están con quienes reclamaron de "botín".

—T-te amo.

Frunce las cejas ¿"Te amo"? ¿Qué es eso? Permanece un poco más ahí de pie, siendo posible escucha por su oído bueno.

—Y-yo de ve... amo... Mingi.

Amor.

Bueno, Yunho es Beta, por eso puede decir esa palabra, pero para los Alphas no existe dicho termino. No existen las promesas de amor. Es más que inútil decírselo a alguien que te está cogiendo con la intención de llenarte de semen hasta que explotes _mínimo_. Sube de regreso.

—Yunho le dice a Mingi que lo ama.

—Siempre. Son promesas constantes.

— ¿Qué son promesas de amor? —pregunta, sin comprenderlo del todo. Amor es una cosa, una promesa de ello ¿Cómo es posible? Lo confunde.

—No lo sé. —responde Wooyoung de forma parca. Usan todo lo que encuentra para arroparse. El lugar no tiene calefacción, por lo que no tienen más opción que solo esperar a no despertar muy helados.

* * *

—Parece que no te hace nada en lo absoluto.

—Mis uñas se volvieron carne por tanto embutirlas en ácido. Si nos acostumbramos, somos capaces de aguantarlo todo. —Asiente ante lo dicho por Yeosang, consecuencia de su "bromita" del día anterior lo dejaron con él para que se dedique a instalar bombas y no a atacar propiamente. Saltaron el muro para la siguiente zona de la ciudad está muy transitada aún.

Seguro que tendrían mucho que consumir por la noche. En términos sexuales. Encienden las bombas para que exploten dentro de cinco minutos. Mientras tanto, suben a una azotea del único que no tiene ningún detonador de ningún tipo. Yeosang guarda lo poco que quedó de distintos componentes.

Algunos para hacer humo lacrimógeno, otros acido, incendiario ¿Cuánta cosa no hizo? Es un verdadero experto en hacer una bomba particular en segundos. San se dedica a ver las manos tan peculiares. Están corroídas, las uñas siendo más piel que uña y el color rosa que caracteriza quemaduras. Tal como la que ahora lleva en la mejilla. Se pregunta qué tanto sanara.

—Lo aguantaste bien. Ni siquiera te quejaste sin importar cuanto te tocaron. Los superiores lo tomaran en cuenta. —afirma Yeosang señalando su mejilla para que se entienda de que habla.

—No es la gran cosa. Quejarse de ello es inútil.

—En efecto.

— ¿Por qué tu no peleas tanto? He visto que quedas un poco al lado cuando-

—Mis manos se suelen doblar—Toma asiento, fastidiado de esperar y aun cuando suenan las detonaciones, el permanece tranquilo e indiferente a ello—. Tras un rato no puedo empuñar bien ningún arma. Solo Hongjoong lo sabe y por eso me pone hasta atrás en la formación o me limita a armar bombas.

— ¿No puede ser una forma a que lo acabes haciendo mal? Las bombas son muy delicadas como para hacerlas con las manos así.

— ¿Importa?

—No.

_Ahí tienes la respuesta._

Cuando el ataque está más avanzado descienden para apoyar y estando próximo a Yeosang da cuenta de que realmente se le doblan las manos. Recuerda un detalle curioso de las clases para armar bombas. Una donde especificaba más de un problema con hacerlas.

Sobre todo en las que Yeosang es un total experto. Los componentes para el ácido y gases en combinación con la radiación al hacer contacto con el cuerpo pueden traer una consecuencia más que _fatal_ : Ser similar a la castración química. Los miembros se retuercen. Inicia con las manos, continúa con los brazos, debilidad, falta de coordinación, pérdida de fuerza, libido y demás.

Yeosang podría estar sufriendo una primera etapa de ello. Consciente o no al respecto y aun si lo fuera no podría evitar armar otra bomba así. Es lo que hace por el escuadrón a final de cuentas. Ser el experto en detonadores.

Y el que tiene mayor probabilidad a morir primero de todos.

Se pregunta si es capaz de hacer nada como Alpha con este problema, si se repite un proceso similar a Yunho con Mingi, poniendo a Jongho ¿Tendrían promesas de amor también? Siendo tan centrado y consciente de lo poco funcional del tema ¿Lo haría por igual? Hay demasiadas preguntas que le gustaría que tuvieran una respuesta.

Hasta que vacía la mente y se centra en lo que debe hacer. Atacar, matar, destruir. Dejar de pensare en promesas de amor; dejar de pensar en la gente de su escuadrón; dejar de pensar en que Wooyoung aun con sangre encima luce encantador, teniendo la máscara medio caída y el sombrero perdido en algún lugar.

Exhala, con ambas armas en mano, cargadas y empezando a vaciarse en el cuerpo de algún enemigo.

Así como aquí, les fue bien en los demás sectores restantes de la ciudad. Llenándolos de hogueras donde se queman cadáveres, noches llenas de gritos de terror y dolor. Su capacidad de raciocinio diluyéndose lentamente y siendo igual que sus demás compañeros. Alguien que se mueve por impulso y poco más en ello. Admirando el desastre de su entorno, hallándolo justificado en base a los discursos que sus superiores entonan cada puesta de sol y cuando este despunta por el ocaso.

La diferencia notable en esta ocasión, es que no está solo, sino acompañado por un igual de circunstancias. Ambos igual de fríos y carentes de rasgos capaces de hacerlos ajenos al montón con quienes comparten uniforme.

Al menos así en primera estancia.

Hasta que San le toma de la mano, recordándolo de... ¿Dónde? Quién sabe. Solo lo recuerda y curiosamente, se siente bien.

Un mínimo alivio.


	23. Letra pequeña

Cierra la puerta tras de sí, encuentra un despacho recatado, luz tenue, sobrio y donde hay un ruido demasiado resaltante como para ser ignorado. Mantiene la postura recta y firme en la espera de que quien lo citó aquí aparezca como se supone que debe hacerlo. Pasa mucho rato para que suceda, escuchando los mismos quejidos lánguidos junto a los lloriqueos y llamados al mismo nombre.

—Un fantasma. —Escapa de la boca del general Namjoon cuando sale del pequeño pasillo que conduce a una habitación escondida. El Alpha pasa por su lado y le gruñe, malhumorado. San logra percibir su hedor.

Olor a celo.

Olor a Alpha ansioso.

Olor a _nada_ simplemente impregnado en él. Como si estuviera frotándose con un cadáver por más de tres horas. El tiempo que realmente estuvo ahí. San permanece inmutable. El Alpha sale del lugar y el Omega disfrazado aguarda por otros diez minutos hasta que aparece el pequeño gran personaje que lleva su vida a riendas.

—Lamento la demora, estaba ocupado—Excusa con risa cínica. San se acerca hasta quedar frente al escritorio metálico con montañas de papeles—. Que cara tienes.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Siéntate—Ordena con voz fastidiada y recostándose de su asiento. Una postura curveada, desbalanceada contradictoria a la línea recta que son todos en el ejército. Incluso los Alphas que están teniendo sexo son tan rígidos como una tabla. Jimin no. Es una curva—. Ya cumpliste diecinueve. Bendito milagro que llegaras a esa edad.

No responde. Permanece firme a pesar de haberse sentado. Jimin tamborilea los dedos.

— ¿Qué tal tu escuadrón?

—Wooyoung es un Omega.

—Sí. Me sorprende que lo hayas descubierto. Él acabó su entrenamiento sin problemas a diferencia de ti—informa divertido—. O ¿Acaso creíste ser el único Omega al que metí de contrabando?

Silencio. Jimin blanquea los ojos con molestia.

— ¿Sabes? Ya estás lo suficientemente bien para que te envié a una misión en la frontera del país—Extrae una carpeta de las montañas que hay en su escritorio—. Han avanzado mucho en poco tiempo. Son toda una estrellita dorada en nuestro oscuro y contaminado cielo.

— ¿Está diciéndome que podré irme pronto?

—No.

San toma el archivo tan ancho que Jimin le entrega. Al abrirlo halla planillas con un enorme sello rojo que dice _Muerto en acción_. No reconoce ninguno de los rostros. Es extraño que siquiera haya planilla. Sin embargo, al notar el escuadrón del que vienen encuentra respuesta a porque existen. Estaban en buena posición y por lo tanto ameritaban tenerse una ficha técnica.

El escuadrón S17T.

Pasa más, las trece hojas de los que quedaban en última estancia. Dijeron que antes si eran diecisiete, pero esos cuatro faltantes murieron en otras misiones apartes. Continúa revisando y consigue un apartado distinto con el mismo sello.

Escuadrón T25T.

Todos ellos muy jóvenes y partieron muy pronto a una misión fronteriza. El último apartado es el único que recuerda levemente. Es el más cercano de desapariciones que apenas hizo eco en los pasillos.

Escuadrón ON523S

— ¿Te suenan?

—Murieron todos. Hubo aviso en las carteleras. —Cierra la carpeta y la regresa. Jimin sonríe, empezando a jugar con los papeles.

—Yoon Jeonghan, Omega; Lee Jihoon, Omega; Boo Seungkwan, Omega; Kwon Soonyoung, Omega—San ve como tira las hojas a un lado—. Choi Beomgyu, Omega; Choi Soobin, Omega—Más hojas a un lado—. Lee Seoho, Omega; Yeo Hwanwoong, Omega. —Concluye.

San no dice nada. Aun sin entender a que lo quiere llevar.

—Yo los desaparecí—informa sonriente, un gesto orgulloso y complacido de lo que hizo—. Todas eran misiones bajo mi mando, hice quemar a los otros que me acompañaban y fingí sus muertes. Ellos ahora están en el país vecino. Muy, muy lejos de este lugar.

_Así que es esto lo que pasó._

—Sabes, San, para estar aquí dentro siendo Omega, hay que ser el director de la fantasía en la que todos viven. Engañarlos y que estén bajo tu mando ignorando totalmente tu presencia. Dirigirlos a creer que eres un Alpha—Levanta de su asiento y camina hasta él. Recuesta del escritorio y San permanece viendo al frente, similar a una figura estática—. Tú tienes esa chispa. Lo demostraste, incluso al fallar esa vez, demostraste tenerla.

—Si es así ¿Por qué no me saca de aquí ya como ha hecho con otros? —cuestiona sin mirarlo. Manteniendo la vista perdida en el punto muerto frente a él.

Jimin lo toma del rostro. Forzándolo a dirigir la atención a él. Sus ojos fijos y ahora, postura igual de incorrecta, ambos similares.

— ¿Sabes porque no he sacado a Wooyoung a pesar de que lleva más tiempo y he tenido la oportunidad?

Silencio rotundo, empieza a ser odioso.

—Porque no voy a sacar de este infierno a demonios—Levanta nuevamente. Esta vez, San lo persigue con los ojos—. Todos estos escuadrones y otros tantos que he sacado de aquí me han demostrado que no son unos animales que atacaran al más mínimo instante. Debo asegurarme de que quienes salgan, no sean una amenaza para el mundo.

Frunce ligeramente las cejas. El gesto le cuesta llevarlo a cabo.

—Wooyoung... ha perdido—Admite con tono dolorido, casi pasa desapercibido—. Se ha vuelto como los Alphas, flagelándose y a los demás Omegas por existir.

—Somos un error.

—Nunca te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo—Advierte sutil—. Tú tienes un problema y es que por un tiempo fuiste director, pero ahora te has vuelto actor de la fantasía, con ella dirigiéndote—Le da un suave golpe en la cabeza. Un toque—. Empiezas a creerte Alpha sin serlo y cuando lo notas, te recriminas por ello. Crees lo que _sabes_ es mentira. Te dejas llevar por la corriente en la que vives.

—Pensé que eso me pedias.

—No. Te pedí _mentir_. Te pedí _fingir_. Tan sencillo como que a ahora no tendrías que mostrarte así, pero lo haces de todos modos porque _crees_ que debe ser así—Acaricia la barbilla de San, este sufre un escalofrío. Hace demasiado que no tiene un tacto tan suave—. ¿Recuerdas de que era el dibujo que te dio la niña?

— ¿Qué dibujo?

Exhala agotado y se aleja con cuidado. Junta las manos tras la espalda.

—Tienes que ser humano de nuevo, San, va a doler mucho más si es así, pero... En este preciso instante, no serías capaz de estar bajo el cielo azul que tanto anhelaste, ni ver el pasto que soñaste, lo mancharías de sangre y te convertirías en lo que este lugar fue para ti... Un torturador—Abre ligeramente la boca, queriendo replicar, con un repentino cumulo de cosas llenando su cabeza—. Debes ser un Omega fingiendo ser un Alpha, no un Alpha con casta equivocada.

La diferencia entre ambas resulta tan difusa que no la comprende.

—Empecemos con algo. Tal vez te sea útil—regresa a su sitio tras le escritorio—. Cada mañana cuando despiertes, cuando creas que eres un Alpha en casta equivocada, que sencillamente tengas ganas irrefrenables de atacar a tu próximo objetivo o que tu mente se vacíe hasta el extremo de mover tu cuerpo según el próximo comando piensa esto: _Not today._

 _— ¿_ Ah?

—Piénsalo y repítelo. Cuando vayas a matar a un Omega pensando que se lo merece, _Not today;_ cuando creas que vas a morir, _Not today_ ; Cuando creas que todo se acabó _, Not today;_ cuando te digan que eres un error, _not today_ —San se echa un poco atrás, intimidado—. _Arroja el miedo de en tus ojos—_ Entona con enorme suavidad, tomándolo del rostro— _, rompe el techo de cristal donde estás atrapado. Préndelo, quémalo, hasta el día de la victoria_ —Los ojos de San adquieren un ligerísimo brillo. Uno que lucha por mantenerse ahí—. _No te arrodilles, no te desmorones, eso no pasara... Not today._

Le da un beso en la frente y San exhala aire caliente.

—Cuando lo entiendas te sacaré de aquí.

— ¿Qué hay de mí escuadrón?

—Sí lo merecen, pasará, hasta entonces, ellos se quedarán.

Sí... debió suponerlo.

—Debes entenderlo San. Tu corazón late, pero no siente. Aprende a sentir y a esconderlo o jamás serás realmente libre—Su voz suena penosa—. Porque si sales siendo un monstruo... nunca va a cambiar. Será haberte dejado morir aquí y que otra cosa que no eres tú ande libre para crear a otros iguales.

—Entiendo...

Y de verdad comprende cual es el motivo por el que aún no se ha ido.

* * *

— ¿Qué quiso preguntarte el General Park?

—Era una prueba para verificar que estoy bien a pesar de haber perdido el ochenta y cinco por ciento de la audición. —responde San de forma intuitiva a la pregunta de Seonghwa. El único que se enteró de que salió a ver al superior.

El Alpha permanece receloso, sospechando que sucede algo más.


	24. Cuidado Mutuo

—El General Jimin llamó a San hace un buen rato y no ha regresado ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

—Ver que aun funcione posiblemente. —responde Hongjoong sin prestar demasiada atención al cuestionamiento de Seonghwa antes de arquearse nuevamente y vomitar. Inhala y exhala, totalmente mareado y afectado. Pasó una nueva nube de radiación por corrientes de aire y bien.

Él estaba afuera, lo golpearon de lleno sin que pudiera evitarlo. Algunos incluso murieron en el acto por ello. Que esté vivo es casi un milagro. Seonghwa se aproxima y le da palmadas en la espalda en la espera de que termine de soltar su desayuno, almuerzo y la cena que aún no comen. Parece estarse vaciando ahí.

—Iré a traerte agua. —informa. Hongjoong sacude la mano y vuelve a vomitar. Seonghwa lo mira un instante antes de salir del baño. A este paso va a volver a vomitar sangre.

Tiene algo roto, no sabe qué, pero de hace un corto tiempo para acá vomita sangre o le sangra la nariz de repente. _Cáncer de algún tipo tal vez... aunque aún no se le cae el cabello_. Sirve el agua en el vaso y la mira lánguidamente. Está con una coloración amarillenta. Sucia, como siempre. Decide mejor hervirla así tarde más tiempo en ello.

No importa, Hongjoong resistirá todo si lo sigue ayudando. Es lo único que puede resultar relevante para él. Así como confundirlo a más no poder. Apaga el fuego, habiendo hervido. Restriega su rostro con ambas manos. Otros han vomitado sangre y no se han muerto. Quizá solo deba aprovechar este tiempo sin misiones ni esfuerzo y estará bien.

No hay por qué cundir el pánico.

Vierte el agua en el vaso. Ahora se ve limpia, claro, pero sigue caliente como el demonio. Busca en el refrigerador que tiene a ver si encuentra algo con que enfriarlo y consigue las docenas de bolsas congeladas con agua dentro. Mingi las pone ahí con la intención de ponerlas en su espalda para ir a dormir, pues así se le desmontan los músculos.

Quitarle un par no va a matarlo. Para cuando llega al baño Hongjoong toma el vaso y lo toma sin siquiera verlo. Tan solo fijado al frente y un atisbo de risa se escapa por sus labios.

—Tanto problema por un vaso de agua.

—Es para evitar que tengas un parásito.

—Que Beta tan considerado que me gasto.

* * *

—A este paso vas a quedarte sin dedos y lamento informarte que aun necesitamos que los tengas.

Yeosang no dice nada al respecto. Jongho toma una camisa blanca y la envuelve en torno a las manos temblorosas de Yeosang. Se agitan y retuercen tanto que debe aplicar fuerza para mantenerlas quietas. Jongho lleva su mirada de la tela que se ensucia de sangre hacia el rostro del otro soldado, quien parece dormitado.

—Se está poniendo peor.

—De todos modos quería hacerlo.

—No necesitas hacerlo.

—Quería hacerlo.

—Yeo-

—Tú me leíste las instrucciones y yo quería hacerlo.

Sus manos finalmente quedan quietas y Jongho puede recoger lo que cayó al suelo. Lo mueve un poco entre sus manos y e pregunta de dónde Yeosang pudo sacar aguja e hilo o esta tela tan colorida. De color verde y que está lejísimos de cualquier color que puedan ver aquí exceptuando alguna luz. La aguja gotea sangre y bien que le hizo una herida fea al Alpha.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

—Guantes.

— ¿De este color? Te verían a metros de distancia.

—Y tú molerías a golpes a quien me viera—A falta de respuesta puede interpretarse como un _sí_ —. Además, no me dan guantes que resistan el ácido. Voy a perder las manos y si las pierdo-

—No las vas a perder. Yo verteré el ácido a partir de ahora y se resolvió el problema.

—No puede hacer eso. Te vas a desgastar las manos y las necesitas tanto como yo. Eres quien debe golpear.

—Y tú eres quien hace nuestras bombas.

—Por eso debo aguantar cada posible explosión. Déjame-

—A cada momento se vuelven más seguidos tus temblores y espasmos. A este paso, no podrás conseguir lo que pretendes.

Yeosang baja un poco la cabeza, con sus ojos cansados luciendo como par de saltones glóbulos. Cuando la sangre para de fluir tira a un lado la tela y revuelve su cama hasta sacar algo que hace a Jongho bufar con disgusto. Más bien bochorno y vergüenza de que el otro se lo esté recordando. Yeosang mueve entre sus dedos casi deformes la pequeña figura de madera.

Se trata de un pájaro. Un águila. Yunho una vez entrenó una, pero lejos de hacerle caso a él, le hacía caso a Yeosang. La situación pudo haber sido muy cómica de no tratarse de un momento donde la necesitaban, la acabaron matando y devorando. Por otro lado, Jongho le había hecho esta pequeña figura de apenas diez centímetros que es inexplicablemente exacta al animal.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a mantener esa cosa? Creí que te habías desecho de ella.

—Siempre la tengo conmigo. Me recuerda mucho lo que dices a veces.

— ¿Qué?

—"No tengas miedo si no lo has intentado"—Sube la mirada, luciendo especialmente vivo por un instante. Ojos pequeños, pero brillantes en una especie de admiración muda—. Quise hacerlo, quería intentarlo, aun cuando posiblemente iba a romperme un dedo de tanto que me tiemblan las manos.

Jongho exhala con desagrado, tomando asiento frente a Yeosang y devolviendo la tela verde que es más gruesa y debe ser resistente a muchas cosas. Posiblemente a ello viene el empeño del soldado para usarla como guantes.

—Cuando empieces a temblar detente.

—Claro...

Jongho se acuesta y gira para dormir. Yeosang mantiene la figura de águila en sus manos y considera un detalle enormemente curioso en todo esto. El cómo acabaron siendo tan unidos a pesar de que eso no es lo ideal: Ambos son increíblemente buenos en crear cosas.

Jongho no pierde oportunidad para hacer tallados, convertir madera, metal, arcilla, plastilina, lo que sea, en cualquier otra forma. Usualmente la madera. Se le da demasiado bien. Crea figuras tan exactas y perfectas que resulta increíble y hace preguntar de dónde viene lo que plasma siendo que no hay nada ahí.

La realidad es que si lo hay. Un impulso creador enorme. Apenas opacado y ensombrecido por la exigencia de destruir todo a su paso. Ser capaz de aplastar cabezas con tan solo sus manos desnudas. Quebrar columnas, romper costillas y enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a felinos grandes si es que eso lo amerita la misión. Es alguien que debe matar.

Y aun así anhela crear.

Nadie lo sabe.

Solo Yeosang.

Y en viceversa, solo Jongho sabe que Yeosang es muy bueno haciendo ropa. Que le gusta combinar colores. Que hay un ansia enorme por ello, que sea tela suelta y que revolotee al viento. Son detalles minúsculos y sobreramente extraños, pero al mismo tiempo, tienen su razón de ser. Hay un trasfondo en ello aun no dicho.

Porque se supone que hace mucho lo debieron haber tirado. Se supone que ya no existe dicho anhelo. Están rompiendo las reglas con ello y eso implicaría la muerte antes de acercarse finalmente al objetivo que _ellos_ individualmente desean.

¿Son individuales? Resulta tan extraño considerarse de esa manera. Se supone que no lo son. Que no lo deben aspirar y aun así lo hace. Se acuesta en la cama nuevamente y mira sus manos. Manos horribles que quisiera que sean capaces de crear algo más allá de bombas que destruyen todo a su paso.

Ser personas apagadas porque los convirtieron en lo apuesto a su brillo. Uno que quizá no recuperen nunca. Pues ni siquiera pueden soñarlo.


	25. Intento de Comprensión

No deja de pensar en lo que Jimin le dijo. Trata de hallarle el total sentido. En que sea fácil de digerir. Al intentarlo, la cabeza le duele, se confunde, halla mil imposibilidades a digerirlo. Como si eso fuese el veneno y no el antídoto que se supone es. Wooyoung entra en la habitación y se lo queda mirando.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que podría sacarnos de aquí pronto.

—Eso me dijo hace un año. —informa con deje rencoroso y San se guarda para si el tema de que Jimin es el causante de las desapariciones. No lo considera un buen momento. Inclina la cabeza y abre la boca.

—Tú... No sientes nada.

—No. Tu tampoco.

—No... pero... Ellos sí.

—Sienten que quieren meter el pene en algún agujero. Es todo. —afirma y San frunce ligeramente el entrecejo e inclinado vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Y si ¿no es así?

Wooyoung permanece inmutable a pesar de la extrañeza que rodea el ambiente debido a los cuestionamientos de San.

—Y si ellos son capaces de sentir más-

—Son Alphas. No sienten más que eso—replica con tono malhumorado—. Si lo hicieran tendrían que salir de aquí. Cualquiera fornica, eso no quiere decir que hay sentimientos.

— ¿Y si los hay?

Que tímidas preguntes asomen por su cabeza en lugar de permanecer hundidas en lo profundo, temerosas a ser erradas y llevar como fin último a la muerte. Wooyoung no le dice nada. Se deshace de sus botas y acuesta sin decir nada más. San lo imita poco después, acurrucado a un lado, pensando en lo mismo.

¿Y si los Alphas sienten?

_No lo hacen._

¿Y si tienen sentimientos?

_No los tienen._

¿Y si son capaces de hace promesas de amor?

_No pueden._

**_Los Alphas no piensan, no sienten, no pueden hacer nada de eso. Son como animales salvajes que te van a devorar._ **

_¿Y si no es así?_

Llega a un punto muerto en el que comprende poco o mejor dicho, no comprende nada y acaba por dormir.

~ * * * ~

Se queda viendo a Wooyoung entrenar, poniendo las balas en los cartuchos que lucen infinitos. Seonghwa da cuenta de esa mirada perdida en el soldado que permanece en entrenamiento. Aclara la garganta para llamarle la atención y que _reaccione_ de una maldita vez. Wooyoung sacude la cabeza.

—Hongjoong ha estado vomitando mucho estos días. —comenta de manera casual. Seonghwa chasquea la lengua malhumorado.

—Ya mejorará.

—Le has intentado ayudar ¿Cierto?

—Soy su Beta.

— ¿Por qué no lo reemplazas entonces?

Seonghwa no dice nada, es la lógica de cualquiera. La lógica de todas las manadas habidas y por haber. _Si el Alpha está débil, el Beta va a tomar la rienda sea sometiéndolo o matándolo_. Seonghwa no lo hace, toma comportamiento de Beta, cierto, pero de Beta _hembra_ que protege a su compañero de vida en su actitud monógamo.

_¿Y si los Alphas sienten?_

**~ * * * ~**

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? —Toma de su plato la carne que resta y aunque se llena demasiado la boca, lo prefiere antes que dejárselo a Mingi. Él ya está lo suficientemente grande y alto. Por su parte, aún necesita crecer, _muy amable_ —. Con decir que si bastaba.

—Yunho trajo gatos, los tres estaban muy gordos.

—De alguna forma esos malditos son más rápido que uno delgado.

— ¿Tiro al blanco?

—Tiro al blanco.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos tú mismo si quieres entrenar? Siempre mandas a Yunho a buscarlo por ti. —Hace notar y Mingi se encoge de hombros.

—Él se ofrece a buscarlos, si no lo hiciera lo haría yo—responde sin problema—. A veces Yunho es así. Tal vez se ala naturaleza de los Beta: Servir a los Alpha a pesar de que es tan fuerte y alto como uno —San vuelve la vista a su plato sucio—. La diferencia con los Omegas es que no se quiebran, por eso son mejores, eso creo.

—No te gustan mucho los Omegas. Apenas los escoges.

—Chillan mucho, no me gustan las cosas que no se pueden defender por sí mismas. Es mejor cuando son fuertes, pero blandas al mismo tiempo. —opina animado y casi con brillo en la mirada. San no sabe de qué habla en este instante—. Que tengan aguante para todo, que puedan quebrarse, pero reconstruirse, es algo genuinamente genial que no tienen los Omegas. Por eso prefiero a los Betas.

—Betas como Yunho. —Por su tono monótono Mingi es incapaz de notar la insinuación que viene acompañada con esa simple frase que hace saber que hay conocimiento de _algo._

 _—_ Yunho es mejor que muchos Betas que hay en la base. Eso de seguro.

_¿Y si los Alphas sienten?_

**~ * * * ~**

—Es muy poco concentrado. No se va a hacer daño en realidad. Solo será tener irritación en el rostro por un rato.

—Te salto directo a los ojos. A la próxima de verdad vas a quedar ciego. Tus manos temblaron mucho de la nada. —comenta Jongho frotando un trapo en el rostro de Yeosang mientras San tira los restos de la bomba fallida que estaban armando hasta hace un segundo los tres juntos. _Que desastre._

 _—_ Iré a ponerme algo frío en la cara. —informa Yeosang alejándose. Es cómico, pues choca con algunas paredes al tener la vista borrosa. Jongho y San quedan a solas recopilando lo que pudiera salvarse de la explosión que a Yeosang le dio de lleno.

¿Por qué? Porque se puso sobre la bomba que estaba frente a Jongho y así esta no le hizo daño al Alpha más fuerte físicamente hablando.

—No creí que haría eso. —admite San con deje confundido.

—Yeosang a veces es así.

— ¿Cómo?

—Preocupado por la manada. Si puede interponerse entre una bala y tú, lo hará. —Afirma con tanta certeza y suelto por inercia que ni siquiera da cuenta de lo que hizo para empezar.

—Creí que no debíamos preocuparnos por la manada.

—Somos una manada menos usual. —Es su única respuesta. Ya no puede retirar lo dicho y siendo como es San hasta el momento, no será de los que van a molestar por esta clase de fallos. No siendo que, de alguna u otra forma, todos aquí se han preocupado por su bienestar.

No es un traidor, en resumen. Tampoco tiene nada de malo responder a su duda con la verdad. San inclina la cabeza.

—Y tú te pondrías por protegerlo.

Jongho no responde, a pesar de que en sus ojos está la respuesta: _Claro que lo haría, sin dudarlo_. Yeosang vuelve poco después anunciando que debían hacer esa bomba sí o sí, saldrían a una misión pronto y deben estar preparados para el plan que Hongjoong planteó. Al verlos interactuar, da cuenta de los cercanos y amenos que son.

_¿Y si los Alphas sienten?_

**~ * * * ~**

San está distraído. Se nota a leguas de distancia y lo irrita especialmente porque le da la gana de hacerlo justo cuando hay un gato suelto para que Mingi le dispare. Abre ligeramente los ojos, toma un cuchillo de la repisa y lo lanza, dándole en la pata trasera al animal y siendo presa directa para Mingi que acaba de dispararle. San reacciona poco después, avanzando mientras bosteza y se excusa de ir a la cocina para comer algo. Wooyoung tarda poco en seguirlo.

—No te distraigas de esa manera.

— ¿Me va a disparar? Aun si lo hace no me importaría. —Bebe lo que se supone es jugo de fresa, pero en realidad es un jarabe extraño medio podrido que les dieron con la presentación de jugo de fresa.

—No quiere decir que te expongas.

— ¿Te importa?

—Importa que me expongas.

—Entonces me daría a la cabeza y no al gato.

Bufa disgustado. San permanece bebiendo el jarabe horrible y Wooyoung se dirige a la enfermería. Va siendo la hora de tomar inhibidores, sobre todo ahora que tendrán que salir de misión y a saber cuándo volverán a estar por aquí. En la enfermería encuentra a Jimin. _Tan oportuno, pero tardío como de costumbre._

—Pareces venir de pelearte con un perro. —bromea. La enfermería siempre es zona segura. Muy pocas personas la usan y muy pocas saben cómo abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido. Está fatal el cerrojo.

—Vine por los inhibidores.

—Entonces puedes llevarle a San los suyos—Frunce el entrecejo—. Quita esa cara, fui yo quien te metí aquí y tengo la total obligación de saber quiénes se conocen y quiénes no. No sé si eres muy atolondrado o él muy inteligente si te descubrió tan pronto y tan _fácil._

—Fue mala planeación. Es todo.

—Claro. —ríe dientes hacia dentro.

Wooyoung toma los frascos, guardándolos en su uniforme y acercarse pronto a la salida.

—Estas muy seguro de que los Alphas no sienten—dice acercándose, Wooyoung espera a que acabe de hablar—. Sin embargo, tú no eres un Alpha, duela lo que te duela—gruñe entre dientes—. Eres un Omega con piel de Alpha y... ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes?

— ¿A que está jugan...?

—No juego a nada, me pregunto a qué juegas tu que no le quitas la vista de encima. —susurra directo al oído de Wooyoung y sale antes que él.

Permanece unos segundos más ¿Qué no le quita la vista de encima? Bueno, si no fuera por estarlo viendo, no hubiera notado el que estaba distraído, que lo está últimamente, que se hace trenzas para sujetar el cabello ya que no quiere cortarlo; como se enrolla después de un rato de haber dormido, siéndole imposible estar recto en ese momento.

Incluso ahora, que deja las pastillas bajo la almohada para que las vea apenas despierte, se lo queda mirando. Delineando el rostro con delicadeza a cada mirada. El mechón blanco que se le viene a la cara, la línea de mandíbula perfectamente recta. Los ojos que lucen pequeños incluso cerrados y el borde rojo de la irritación. Las perforaciones en la oreja como parte del entrenamiento...

Hay tantos detalles que ya conoce de él y que no había notado que ahora ser consciente de ello simplemente se acuesta en cama pensando.

Los Alphas no sienten nada...

Debiera ser como ellos...

Pero ¿Cómo ser Omega y dejar de sentir?

_¿Y si realmente los Alphas si sienten y es capaz de imitarlos incluso en su confusión por ello?_

San siente le envase y toma todas las pastillas sin beber nada, lo esconde y tarda rato en volver a dormirse. Notando que Wooyoung permanece viendo al techo en espera de que esa pared blanca le dé la respuesta a su interrogante.

Wooyoung aguarda a porque el techo le dé respuestas a sus cuestionamientos de tanto que la mira ¿Y San? Espera que la silueta a oscuras de Wooyoung responda.

_¿Y si los Alphas pueden sentir?_


	26. Lo que estuvo antes

— ¿No atacaremos hoy?

—No. Lo haremos mañana por la tarde. Estarán vigilando toda la noche porque los asustamos, deben creer que saldremos en cualquier momento—explica Hongjoong agachándose y retrocediendo—. A pesar del cambio de turno que pueda haber, estarán cansados y cansados tienen peor puntería.

—Me parece un poco... Arriesgado. —Opina Seonghwa antes de levantar la vista. El cielo acaba de tronar y las malas experiencias no hicieron otra cosa que hacerlos tambalear a todos.

Así suena cuando va a haber un bombardeo. Fortuna o no: Es solo el cielo.

—Es la mejor opción que tenemos. El cielo se ve extraño y creo que por lluvia.

—Entonces vamos a mojarnos aquí como unos tontos.

—Tenemos una carpa.

Mingi es el primero en mostrarse disgustado por ello. Una carpa para ocho personas mientras hay lluvia ácida. El aire huele distinto a lo usual, San no considera que sea igual a todas las lluvias que han experimentado. El cielo aquí es menos denso, pudo notar un poco más del sol y _casi_ descubrir una abertura entre las nubes. Por desgracia desapareció muy pronto.

Giran hacia el ruido de arrastre y consiguen a Jongho jalando insistente a un animal más que enorme: Un oso. Yunho sacude los brazos llenos de tierra y sangre. Obviamente lo mató él y las ardillas que cuelgan de una soga en sus hombros deben venir de la misma forma. Jongho suelta a la bestia y Yeosang suelta algunos trozos de madera en la fogata que armaron.

Un pequeño camping. Mingi se dedica a cortar la carne del oso. Gruesos y perfectos filetes que empiezan a cocinar en absoluto silencio y deje aburrido. Wooyoung intenta detenerse en su manía de ver a San y este escucha el crepitar de las llamas.

Sentados todos en círculo comiendo con ligero asco la carne malograda e insípida simplemente surge lo siguiente:

— ¿Cómo acabaron viniendo aquí? —pregunta San—. A mí me sacaron de mi autobús escolar. —Es lo poco que recuerda de antes. No recuerda su ropa, el trayecto, las personas alrededor. Es tan borroso. Como si no existiera. Tarda lo suyo, pero finalmente hablan para responder. Cosa que bien pudo no suceder en ningún momento.

—Mi... Mi familia me tenía escondido bajo la casa—responde Yeosang con dificultad—. No querían que me llevaran al ejercito por miedo a no verme nunca y el entrenamiento. No creían que pudiera resistirlo. Yo me entretenía haciendo ropa para todo, también pintando. Ropa a los perros, que morían tres días después y... cosas así—musita ladean la cabeza—. Me gusta mucho hacer cosas.

_Gusta._

**_Presente._ **

—Mis padres murieron y me encontraron ahí, me sacaron y me llevaron.

A pesar de que lo dice, la duda queda obvia en sus ojos alumbrados por la flama ¿Realmente _murieron_ nada más?

_Sabes que no. Los mataron para llevarte._

—Yo vivía con mi familia, iba al colegio. Un día bombardearon... Decían que había inmigrantes—relata Mingi estirando las piernas—. Teníamos que alejarnos así que nos desplazamos por mucho tiempo... Hasta que llegamos a un convoy, nos tomaron y nos llevaron. Mis padres... Consiguieron casa, supongo. —Acaba en un balbuceo entrecerrando los ojos.

_No es así, los pusieron en una línea y los fusilaron mientras tu gritabas que no lo hicieran. Tienes una cicatriz por intentar entremeterte en esa balacera._

Jongho pone una nueva tira de carne para que se cocine y el silencio reina un tiempo corto.

—Mis padres murieron por la radiación—dice Hongjoong con suavidad—. Un día simplemente explotaron, me tuve que ir para que no pasara lo mismo conmigo. Viaje mucho hasta llegar a un espacio más limpio. No había agua suficiente, no había comida suficiente... No había nada... compartí cama con un niño que se murió de hambre—Levanta la cabeza—. Luego nos lo comimos.

Jongho toma la carne a medio cocinar. Ocasionándole escalofríos a Hongjoong por el sonido que produce al morder.

—Llegaron a darnos comida, me llevaron a mí por ser el único Alpha, aunque no pude comer nada y me desmayé de camino... Ellos salvaron a esas personas...

_No lo hicieron. Viste como se retorcían, los habían envenenado. Te golpearon para desmayarte y no vieras cómo cargaban los cadáveres que posiblemente comiste después... O los perros... o los cuervos._

—Vivía con mi familia, eran acomodados, muy acomodados. Mi padre era un militar importante—relata Seonghwa—. Muy estricto en todo lo que debía hacer, contrario a mamá—Inclina la cabeza—. Llegué aquí porque quise...

_No, no querías._

—Mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí...

_Te obligó a venir apenas vio que estabas más grande._

—Por haber elegido esto que es un honor para cualquiera.

_Se reía de ti, tan manso como un Omega por "culpa" de tu madre. Con la cabeza llena de tonterías._

—No sé dónde está él, pero sé que mi mamá está bien...

_Nunca lo ha estado, era solo una niña que te parió, te amaba y viste como él la violaba._

_Una y otra vez._

_Cada vez que aparecía, sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo._

—Así que está bien... Está bien.

**_«Está bien, así no vas a embarazarla en mi lugar, como la perra que se restriega en su cría hasta que pueda fornicarla. Vas a hacer algo mejor que ablandarte como un Omega... ¿O eso quieres ser?»_ **

—A veces... me gustaría saber cómo está ella. —Confiesa encorvado.

**_«¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? Recuérdalo bien. No lo volverás a ver, no vas a volver a soltar hormonas por alguien que no sea yo, puta asquerosa.»_ **

—Debería estar bien... —Mira hacia Hongjoong.

**«¿Uh? ¡Claro que sería genial ayudar a la gente! El problema es que soy muy pequeña. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera intentarlo... Es tan triste ¿Cierto? D-de todos modos sé que algún día hallaré la manera. Algún día.»**

Él, Hongjoong, lo recuerda un poco a ella, con la diferencia de que él sí pudo sobre ponerse y persigue ese sueño tan altruista de ayudar a todos. De conseguir un mejor lugar. Su madre era así. Pensando en donde pudiera haber cachorros de aquí allá, aire fresco, comida decente y no tener que recluirse en casa.

—Mi familia es muy pobre—explica Yunho, quien no habló solo por estar comiendo—. Tengo seis hermanos, tres de ellos adoptados. No teníamos nada, nuestra casa se caía a pedazos y me ofrecieron pagarme si me enlistaba y conseguía sobrevivir al entrenamiento. —Es el único que luce con la certeza total de sus palabras. Sin dudas. Sin temores a equivocarse.

—Yo estaba... escondido... Era un área muy peligrosa. Había demasiada radiación, pero encontré un pequeño centro. Ahí era habitable. Construí una casa para otros como yo que perdimos todo de una u otra forma—Jongho frota sus manos—. Un día nos encontraron, nos felicitaron y nos llevaron... a todos...

_No es cierto. A todas las niñas las violaron ahí mismo, a los varones los mataron y tú te salvaste por romper el brazo de un militar._

—Para entrenar y ayudar. Solo habían Betas.

_La única Omega que había te obligaron a violarla y matarla ¿La olvidas? La ahorcaste para no hacerla sufrir._

—Mi pueblo... Estaba muy lejos. Demasiado. Estábamos bien. Teníamos comida, en mal estado, pero la teníamos—Inicia Wooyoung—. Agua, electricidad. El aire era horrible, pero teníamos más que muchos... Y de repente ya no. Una noche todo se acabó. Empezaron a caer bombas, el suelo se abrió. Estuve atrapado en los restos de mí casa por tres días. Mis padres aplastados, empezando a pudrirse... Hasta que vinieron a vernos. Me sacaron y me reclutaron al instante.

Exhala suavemente. Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en cómo llegó para empezar. Que lo condujo a esta desgracia.

—Fueron aviones enemigos. Buscando destruir más, como si no fuese suficiente...

_No eran enemigos._

—Tan solo lo arrasaron sin más y yo...

_No eran **estos** enemigos... Porque tú no eres de aquí ¿Lo olvidas?_

—Y yo solo me escondí queriendo que fuese mentira.

_Era este ejército al que perteneces, conquistando tu hogar, secuestrándote para violarte y matarte..._

Su mente se nubla en esa tormenta. Pensando en la pregunta de San "¿Por qué los torturas tanto?" _Los torturo para demostrar que no soy como ellos, ya no... ahora soy como los Alphas de este país tan destruido, vengo de aquí, no de quienes hicieron tanto daño_. San aprieta los labios. Todos han vivido su propio infierno y sumergido en otro peor.

Hay que vengarlo. Que se pague mínimamente todo el sufrimiento, porque si no fuera por ellos, estarían bien. Ninguno tendría que-

_«Cuando sientas deseo de venganza que te haga desear sangre piensa: Not Today»_

—Por eso hay que conseguirlo. Hay que ser Generales, hay que conseguir lo nuestro para que puedan vivir en una situación distinta.

San abre los ojos y se levanta. Lo miran y él se aleja, mareado por lo que tanto ha luchado por salir cada vez que escucha esa abnegación a conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir, tierra fértil, aire fresco, un cielo y es que...

_¿Qué hay de nosotros en todo eso? ¿No lo merecemos también? ¿Qué pasará cuando lo consigamos? ¿También lo obtendremos? ¿Podremos disfrutarlo?_

_«Debo cuidar que no ataquen a nadie»_

Se sienta apoyado a un árbol. _Ah,_ fue tan infantil como los demás en creer que se soluciona tan fácil, que llegar ahí es sencillo. Mira atrás, donde los siete ven al fuego con sus rostros estoicos. Dirige la mirada al cielo y un quejido penumbroso se escapa.

¿Cómo no sería infantil? _Todos aquí somos niños... Todos queremos tener lo que no hemos tenido nunca... Solo queremos..._

¿Qué quieren? Aún no lo sabe, pero sin darse cuenta, fue capaz de hallar ese traslucido y delgado hilo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo. Wooyoung lo observa y se pregunta que tiene. Por qué su rostro lucía tan repentinamente melancólico y sorprendido. Apagan el fuego y buscan acomodo para dormir. Wooyoung va con San y se recuesta de este para dormir. No está prohibido que lo hagan a final de cuentas.

San lo mira de reojo y piensa que tal vez... sea algo hermoso ver el cielo juntos cuando todo finalmente acabe para ellos. Aun si debe hacerlo entrar en la razón que perdió y que tanto necesita.

Cerca de la madrugada, cuando ya debían levantarse inició una tierna llovizna. Agua dulce que apenas se sentía como una suave caricia del cielo para ellos. San se mantuvo quieto, levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para recibirlo sin chistar. Empapar su cabello, su ropa, su rostro y que al mismo tiempo, Wooyoung lo imitara exhalando lo que pareció una contenta risa.

Seonghwa permanece echado en el suelo, con las manos en su pecho, relame sus labios y alguien le aparta el largo mechón de cabello negro de la cara. Hongjoong lo hizo, recostado de lado hacia él durante toda la noche. Mingi sacude la cabeza y Yunho suspira una risa ilusoria. Yeosang mantiene las manos juntas y temblando, sentado en la espera de mantener el líquido entre ellas.

Sintiendo que arden menos, que ya no hay la sensación de sulfura en ellas. Un par de manos se ponen bajo las suyas, permitiendo que pueda mantener la lluvia. Jongho se inclina para beber ese poco y luego Yeosang, quien inclina la cabeza tan solo viéndolo fijamente.

Una lluvia que limpia al menos un poco de la agonía que han vivido. San abre los ojos. _Nunca creí poder amar un cielo plomizo_. Creyó que sería imposible que fuese bello, poder desearlo, pero tal vez se convierta en su cielo favorito.

Un cielo triste.

Un cielo gris.

Un cielo de lluvia consoladora.


	27. Escarbando profundo

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ya no es consciente de ello. No sabe cómo contarlo. Solo que se ha vuelto un desastre enorme y terrible. Siendo cada vez menos creyente de lo que le dicen los superiores. Notando las sutilezas con las que sus palabras se deslizan por sus labios. Como escapan entre sus dientes las mismas palabras en son de aliento y aun así, en ello, hay un profundo odio.

Una necesidad infinita porque _dejen_ de ser unos malditos salvajes de mierda o bien, den cuenta de que hay "algo" que ni siquiera aun es capaz de ver. Como si quieren que cuestionen lo que están haciendo, lo que van a hacer y como eso va a generar el daño que hará. Se nota principalmente en Jungkook. Es el más joven de los Generales y tal vez por eso es más obvio.

¿Importa? ¡Claro que no! Todos están con el cerebro tan lavado que no se percatan de su frustración y bien, parece parte de su ser con las palizas que daba a todo el mundo durante los entrenamientos. Incluyendo a los demás, miran con mayor fijeza y desaprobación a quienes hicieron alguna tonteara o están más heridos que los demás.

Reprueban totalmente el dar cero importancia al cuidado del cuerpo ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Porque se quedó en lo superficial. En la mirada vacía que en realidad no es otra cosa que una mentira a sus verdaderas emociones. Principalmente la chispeante ira ante todo. Una especie de repudio.

Darse cuenta de ello lo deja tan... _confundido._ Ni siquiera los siete Generales que se supone, son el ejemplo a seguir, están siguiendo las órdenes. No deben replicar, no deben _no_ estar de acuerdo. Empieza a hacerse un lío tan enorme que ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar desenmarañarlo. Solo que le ha tomado demasiado tiempo el siquiera notarlo.

Ahora no sabe cómo procesarlo.

Como entender que nada es como lo creía.

Y bien, seguir la indicación del Omega que le salvó la vida surte su fruto. Se cuestiona más, a pesar de la brutalidad con la que hace su deber, tiene algo muy claro: Al asesinar a todas esas personas e intenta sentir gusto por ello se recita _not today._

_«Las personas sin nombre no tienen culpa de nacer donde nacieron, de ser guiados por quienes los guían y por ello no puedes odiarlos, no puedes desear sus muertes y disfrutarlas. Ódiame a mí por ponerte aquí, a Jin por llevar Alphas a tu habitación, a Tae por dar misiones... Puedes odiar a todos los que te han hecho un mal, pero quienes se esconden asustados de ti... ellos no merecen eso y tú tampoco»_

Hoy en específico es una ciudad enorme. Gigante que están destruyendo con bombas y demás artefactos de destrucción. No estaba evacuada en lo más mínimo por lo que hay civiles corriendo de aquí para allá, recibiendo bombas, balas, cuchillos, absolutamente todo. La pregunta es si realmente alguno sobrevivirá.

Las ordenes de más arriba fue no tomar prisioneros y a pesar de ello, el General Namjoon luce más que furibundo por eso. Puede notar ese odio en su postura, en su voz. Como no quisiera decirlo, pero por pantalla debe hacerlo. Toda esa manada es una pantalla.

Porque comparten un Omega y aunque a ellos los maten, saben que a él lo violarían antes de hacerlo ¿Posesivo o sentimiento? Imposible para él saberlo y aun si lo hiciera, se sumaría a la interminable lista de secretos que guarda.

Algo lo hace detenerse y es darse cuenta de que los "soldados" a duras penas tienen armamento. No parecen preparados en lo absoluto a pesar de que esa fue la indicación.

_Armas de alto calibre. A cualquiera con uniforme, acábenlo._

Mira fijamente al que acaba de matar de un corte en el cuello y luego clavar el cuchillo en su cabeza, tiene una banda en el brazo. Una cruz roja dentro de un círculo blanco. El mundo se destruye en torno a él, pero se agacha para ver que carga encima. _No está armado..._ Por más que revisa no encuentra un arma.

— ¿¡Que tanto haces...!? —Wooyoung detiene su reclamo al notar lo que San tiene en la mano—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Señala el venaje entre sus dedos.

—Él lo trae—musita aturdido y continúa escavando sus cosas. Vendas, pastillas, alcohol etílico, más vendas, adhesivo—. N-no tiene arma. —balbucea con el entrecejo a medio fruncir. Wooyoung se une a él. Igual de confuso. Debe tener, aunque sea una. En esta desesperación sin quererse llena la mano de su sangre.

—Era Omega.

—Los Omegas no están en el ejercito de ningún-

—Es un militar Omega.

Huele al mano de Wooyoung. No tiene inhibidores encima, en su sangre se detecta fácilmente, en el caso de Wooyoung y San a pesar de que les corten una extremidad seguirán despidiendo un aroma neutro y fuerte que es posible de comparar con un Alpha.

Es extraño, porque les habían dicho que los Omega son figuraban en ningún ejército. **_Ninguno_**. Todos los usaban de la misma manera. Con el tonto plus de enamorarse en ocasiones y por eso dejaban de ser Alphas.

—Tenemos que continuar. —Palmea, queriendo solo ignorar que esto paso.

Es imposible.

Pues a cada que dispara y mata a alguien vestido de militar y consigue que es Omega –siendo cinco de diez-, más se confunde, más se cuestiona y más se nota el aturdimiento en los demás de su manada. Pues varios de ellos igualmente se han topado con alguno desarmado o de plano cuidando a los civiles.

Cosa que se supone que no hacen. Solo protegen el territorio. Quien se mata, murió. Así de sencillo y corto. Yeosang duda al momento de soltar una bomba, con el agujero oscuro y recóndito lleno de niños de quien sabe cuántas edades y castas, cubiertos por un militar que los intenta proteger.

Abre ligeramente los ojos cuando alguien más lanza la bomba, Yunho. Se aparta y poco después la detonación destruye le techo del escondite. Quien no hay muerto por la explosión, lo hizo por el derrumbe. Hongjoong frunce las cejas debido a que le quitó el casco a su contrincante. Ella vuelve a ponerse en posición defensiva.

Una mujer.

Huele a _Alpha._

—Embustera.

— ¿Te conozco cariño? —pregunta con deje burlón a pesar de su seriedad, con los puños levantados.

—Te pareces a una perra que me cogí hace dos días.

Seonghwa dispara, evitando que peleen. Frunce el entrecejo con extrañeza. A pesar de ser muy andrógina, está muy musculada y su aroma parece totalmente natural.

—Continúen, esta ciudad no se va a tomar sola.

Asienten ante la orden del general Jimin, quien los había estado observando de reojo y bajo su antifaz se permite dar una risilla. _Que manada tan interesante._ Dispara al militar con una escopeta en la mano.

Jongho detiene su puño al dar cuenta a quien iba dirigido. Una niña pequeña a mitad de un campo y que hasta ahora no había notado. Pues la familia que yace en el suelo la estaba cubriendo.

—Uh... Umh... —Aprieta un muñeco entre sus brazos, angustiada y mortalmente asustada. Jongho olisquea superficialmente ¿Qué casta es? Parece Beta, pero más... fuerte. Un tirón de pelo la levanta, gritando y pidiéndole que la ayude.

—La bañaron en esencia de Alpha. —Opina Mingi.

—No creo. Parece muy natural.

—Las mujeres Alpha no existen.

—Ya sé que no, solo...

Mingi la pone en el suelo. Permanece quieta por el susto de ambos Alphas tan cerca suyo. Ambos igual de consternados por su existencia y olor. Antes de considerar nada más muere de un disparo que le atraviesa la cabeza y vuela su ojo de la cuenca.

—Continuemos. —dice Yunho a Mingi. Este lo sigue, viendo de vez en cuando atrás a la niña tirada en el suelo.

Jongho no se mueve. Solo la mira. Largamente. Aún hay mucho escándalo, pero nadie viene hasta acá. Ladea la cabeza. _Es extraño..._ Su pensamiento distraído se repite sin cesar a medida que la sostiene y lleva hasta dentro de la vivienda.

San ve algo huyendo y lo persigue, antes de perderlo.


	28. Tocar Fondo

Sube todos los pisos del alto edificio por el que huye quien sea que sea su presa. Al llegar al último piso dispara, recibiendo disparos en consecuencia. Al ponerse de frente y recibir un par de balas en el brazo consigue asesinar a esa persona y que solo su sujeto de búsqueda quede en pie.

Avanza hasta este, apuntándole con el arma. Es un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Apenas desmejorado por la edad y tan asustado que es igual a estar delante de un niño. No tiene armas, eso es obvio. Él se arrodilla con las manos en alto.

—N-no me mate... por... por favor... No me-

San estuvo a poco de jalar el gatillo hasta que la luz del techo, que estuvo chispeando hasta el momento, enciende definitivamente y brinda iluminación al lugar. Sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente. Hay un mapa en la pared. Esta terraza parece bastante bien puesta. Como una pequeña guarida con hedor de Alpha.

Se acerca a él. Es un Alpha, es el mismo hedor y su disparo vuelve a demorar. Abre los ojos de a poco. El hombre baja ligeramente la cabeza y él lo obliga a levantarla de nuevo. Sus ojos temblorosos en ese mínimo y tan significante detalle.

Está llorando.

—Tú estás...

—N-no me ma-

— ¿Cómo estás llorando?

— ¿A-ah?

—Como lloras, eres un Alpha, los Alphas no lloran.

—Claro que-

— ¡LOS ALPHAS NO LLORAN! —brama poniendo la pistola en la sien del hombre que chilla asustado y llora más fuerte. San retrocede un paso. Se meó encima.

—S-si lloran. S-somos humanos, los humanos llo-lloran sin importar la casta... Ha-hasta los animales lloran... —solloza angustiado de un disparo. San continúa viéndolo como si fuese una rareza en sí mismo. Un espécimen desconocido. Si un Alpha llora, deja de ser Alpha, deja de tener su casta. Este hombre no, sigue siendo un Alpha.

¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo es posible que haya Omegas en el ejército? ¿Cómo es posible que haya soldados desarmados si les dijeron que todos lo estaban? ¿Por qué hay mujeres con hedor a Alpha aunque parezca tan natural? ¿Por qué hay soldados con vendajes y material médico?

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Por qué...?_

— ¡ME ESTÁS MITNIENDO! —chilla en respuesta al grito—. Ustedes no lloran, ustedes no-

— ¡NO LO HAGO! No lo hago... de-de verdad no lo... —San mira de nuevo al mapa, reconoce un lugar. Lo topa de la ropa y arrastra hacia ese papel con tantos papeles pegados.

— ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? Explícamelo ahora. —exige zarandeándolo.

—E-es lo que han estado invadiendo. N-nosotros... N-nosotros íbamos a evacuar, pero no tuvimos tiempo suficiente—Empieza a decir, San lo ve fijamente, aguardando que siga hablando—. A-aquí estamos muy mal, mu-muy mal. Tenemos que purificar el agua, comer rápido la comida, la radiación llega por olas a veces-

Lo suelta bruscamente y empieza a arrancar papeles de la pared para leerlos. Todos hablan de cómo se avanzó, refugiados de los pueblos que han estado conquistando, avisos de seguridad y sugerencia a irse al norte. Zona del campo totalmente limpia y aunque sería un inicio duro para los citadinos, valía la pena por evitar este desastre.

—Ustedes-

— ¡No vivimos bien! —exclama interrumpiéndolo—. Viv-vivimos casi como ustedes, pero... apenas mejor y-y... muchos de tu país vienen aquí. Todo el tiempo—San vuelve a verlo—. S-se refugian, luego continúan su camino y- así sucesivamente.

— ¡Deja de estar mintien...!

—ES LA VERDAD. USTEDES SON UNOS SALVAJES QUE NOS ATACAN A PESAR DE QUE LOS QUEREMOS AYUDAR.

_¿Nos quieren ayudar?_

San se quita la máscara y el sombrero. Deja a la vista su cicatriz, su cabello blanco, sus ojos irritados, algunas cicatrices en el cuello. El hombre lo ve con impresión y ¿Pena? ¿Por qué está recibiendo pena de las personas que tanto los han tirado en la mierda?

—Eres un niño apenas...

¿Por qué lo dice tan triste?

¿Por qué suena genuinamente conmovido?

— ¡POR CULPA DE USTEDES ESTOY ASÍ! —Reclama rabioso y su expresión indiferente ligeramente deformada en una angustiada. Desesperada. Apenas un ápice. Lo suficiente para ser impactante al otro—. POR CULPA DE USTEDES TODOS EN MI PAÍS ESTÁN MURIENDO DE HAMBRE, DE SED, POR LA RADIACIÓN. POR CULPA DE USTEDES YO-

— ¿Qué dices? Ustedes... Ustedes no han querido venir por ayuda—San detiene sus gritos, con sus ojos centellando en confusión pura—. Las guerras que ustedes empezaron, que los consumieron y que los devastó... Escucha, chico—Lo toma de los brazos—. Ningún país actualmente usa armamento nuclear, solo ustedes—El labio inferior de San tiembla—. Porque ninguno tiene capacidad de usarlo... Les explotó en la cara.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No lo hago, pero sabemos que gente como tú no tiene la culpa. Por eso vienen tantos refugiados. Mira. —Lo conduce hacia una montaña de papeles viejos. San pasa varios. Fotos de gente llegando, algunos heridos, otros no tanto, delgados, mutados, de todas las formas posibles.

—Nos atacan-

—Es una respuesta a ustedes que nos masacran ¿Esperaban los brazos abiertos? —cuestiona sarcástico, San continúa pasando papeles—. No todos los aceptan, eso es... obvio, pero quienes solo quieren vivir y saben lo que sucedió son recibidos. Puedes... puedes irte ahora. Eso es lo que quieres ¿Cierto? Dejar eso. Va-vamos los dos. Hay un pueblo cerca. Sé cómo llegar. —Incita con sincera preocupación. San deja los papeles. Se lleva las manos a la cara, al cabello, lo jala con fuerza—. ¿Niño?

_No nos niegan acceso._

_No nos niegan comida._

_No nos niegan el cielo._

_No nos rechazan._

_Ellos no..._

**_Ellos no..._ **

Toma la pistola de nuevo y le dispara tres veces seguidas en la cara, continua, vacía todo el cartucho en él y mientras jala el gatillo sin que suceda nada saca el cuchillo de su correa, se deja caer sobre el cuerpo inerte y lo clava repetidamente. Jalando la carne. Dejándola abierta, sangrante y los huesos cada vez más expuesto y destruidos.

Seonghwa retrocede lentamente, con su respiración acelerada y ojos temblorosos. Wooyoung arriba poco después, entrando a prisa al percibir la roma de San y tanta sangre. San ya había parado su ataque, con el cuchillo de metal desgatado clavado directo al pecho. El mechón blanco de su cabello tintado de rojo casi negro por la sangre. Gira hacia Wooyoung.

—Los Alphas lloran.

— ¿Ah?

—Los Alphas... lloran...

Una afirmativa que había olvidado, _los Alphas pueden llorar, son humanos como cualquiera_. Un dato tan simple que resquebraja lo que ha estado creyendo por casi la mitad de su vida. Mantiene los ojos muy abiertos y los labios húmedos de sangre ajena. Wooyoung se acerca a él hasta que ve un papel que le llama la atención.

Es un periódico. Aparece una villa destruida. Una casa ligeramente más cercana y que tiene un particular: Sus paredes de piedra apilada.

_«¿No es muy exagerado esto?»_

_«Así si nos atacan, no van a poder dispararnos a nosotros. Es un plan genial.»_

_«Las casas de madera son más bonitas»_

_«Pero son más insegura.»_

_«¡Vendrá un lobo y soplara muy muy fuerte! Wuuuuf.»_

_«¿¡Ves!? Wooyoung si me entiende. Es un pueblo pequeño, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar y nosotros estaremos preparados para ayudar a los demás. Nuestra casa será una fortaleza.»_

—Tenemos que irnos. —Indica con voz apagada ¿Por qué recuerda eso? Tenía años de no recordar la voz de sus padres. Su mamá siempre tan apagada y con deje lánguido mientras su padre era una masa de energía inagotable.

Su casita de piedra.

Su fuerte para que los monstruos no vinieran...

Mira alrededor, guiñando los ojos.

_¿Recuerdas? Lo que más te daba miedo al entrar en la milicia..._

San se levanta y no recoge su sombrero o cubre bocas. Tan solo avanza. Wooyoung lo detiene a mitad de camino, limpiándole la cara y viéndolo fijamente ¿Cómo San consigue hacer esto? Ser tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo—Wooyoung—. Musita el otro, con las manos ajenas acariciando su rostro manchado y marcado.

 _¿Cómo consigue lucir tan vulnerable como un niño?_ Se pregunta con algo muy dentro suyo removiéndose. No sabe de qué se trata. Si es bueno, si es malo, solo que lo hace y es desesperante. Lo hace sentir, lo hace tener sensaciones.

_Te daba miedo convertirte en uno de los monstruos que tiraron tu fortaleza._

* * *

—Parece que viste un fantasma. —dice Hongjoong escupiendo sangre a un lado antes de incorporarse. Ya todo terminó. Ganaron, mancharon las calles de sangre y adornaron sus aceras con cadáveres.

Seonghwa guarda silencio, con todas esas palabras dando vueltas en su mente, haciéndolo recordar quizá demasiado de su antiguo hogar. Esas tantas reuniones de su papá. Lo que tanto vio en noticias entre mezclado. Como una cosa no coincide con la otra. _Como siempre es una mentira de la que ellos no pueden formar parte_. Exhala, caminando junto a Hongjoong.

Quiere decirle y al mismo tiempo le asusta...

Porque posiblemente rompa a llorar si lo hace.


	29. Ansia Suelta

—Oh, así que te has enterado—Yoongi suelta una risa sin gracias mientras Jimin se deshace del cubre bocas—. Eso explica por qué estás aquí, no sueles buscarme a menos que quieras inhibidores.

—E-es... ¿Es cierto?

—Por supuesto que es cierto—responde con total calma—. Evidentemente no es absolutamente _toda_ la culpa de este país, en una guerra participan dos. Lo que si no hay que negarse es que nosotros fuimos los tontos de crear el desastre nuclear que nos está matando lentamente.

San respira con mucha fuerza. Tenía la esperanza de que Jimin desmintiera todo lo que dijo ese hombre en el ático. Que tal vez fuera una especie de método para distraerlo, hacerlo confundirse. No que testificara a favor.

—Sobre la ayuda: Han estado durante _años_ queriendo enviar comida, recursos y propuestas de migración a todos porque no es buena idea ni siquiera dejarnos morir aquí. Se comportan como humanos. Seres civilizados.

—Y nosotros respondemos a cada carta con una nueva conquista, exterminando ciudades, violando a su gente y destruyendo su suelo—Continúa Yoongi con voz arrastrada—. No somos los héroes de nadie, solo nuestros propios villanos.

—La razón por la que continuamos ayudando a muchos a irse es por eso. Para no dar de comer a la bestia que nos dirige. Los únicos que comen bien, los únicos que visten bien, los únicos que duermen bien—Pone una mano en el hombro de San—. No te lo dije porque no me ibas a creer. Necesitabas descubrirlo solo, sea a la buena o a la mala y... como ves, realmente no estas ayudando a nadie, solo cavando una tumba más ancha.

Se aparta de él y sale del lugar. Yoongi se aproxima a Jimin y mordisquea el cuello de este.

—Me preocupa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es el primero que se nota tan herido.

Alguna vez le dijo que la milicia es un nido de secretos y bien, aquí está demostrado. Los más grandes secretos que ni siquiera quienes pelean pueden saber. Porque eso destruiría fundamento, haría a todos los Alphas ponerse en contra, a huir, exigir lo que no tienen. Por eso hacen cada discurso más alejado de la realidad. Uno donde todo el mundo está en contra de ellos. Que los quieren ver sufriendo y si no les quitan lo que tienen –cosa perdida por egoísmo y ambición-, todos perecerán.

A pesar de que cogerlo por la fuerza es una decisión voluntaria innecesaria, una necesidad animal por demostrar que son más fuertes y mejores.

* * *

San entra en el lugar y Wooyoung se lo queda viendo. Había esperado que llegara. Sabía que fue a preguntarle a Jimin con respecto a ese centenar de cosas que están en conflicto con lo que les han estado diciendo todo este tiempo. Un ideal falso junto a sus sentimiento contrarios y confundidos.

—Es verdad.

— ¿Todo?

—Sí.

Levanta de su asiento y va hasta él. Palpa su cabeza un par de veces, casi como un cachorrito. San se queda viendo sus manos.

—Todo este tiempo... No era la verdad y matamos a tantas personas por... nada...

Toma asiento a su lado, lo toma de la mano y la aprieta con suavidad.

—Ni siquiera antes de entrar en esto era consciente de la realidad...

—No es tu culpa.

—Sé que no. Solo...

Gira a mirar a Wooyoung, que espera una conclusión a su frase. San se aproxima a su rostro y junta los labios con los del contrario. Wooyoung parpadea de forma repetida, pero no huye del gesto. Un par de centímetros de distancia y luego otro beso. Hundir sus labios en los ajenos con la experiencia propia de no haber besado nunca a nadie.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—Que no somos un error—Vuelve hacia el frente, correspondiendo el apretón de Wooyoung—. Tú y yo... no somos un error.

Sus labios adquieren un pequeño temblor y Wooyoung dibuja diminutos círculos con el pulgar. Abre la boca, con una idea muy específica en su mente, una que le hace temblar las piernas y alborota le corazón:

—Vamos a una habitación—Invita a Wooyoung que inclina la cabeza—. Solos. Tú y yo, otro secreto.

—Los que quieras.

Una vez en la habitación se quitan las botas, junto a lo más estorboso del uniforme. Resulta tan incómodo verse mutuamente. Hay cicatrices por todos lados, pocos lugares hay para salvar. Wooyoung lo toma del rostro y junta los labios. Un gesto infantil y fuera de sintonía con los cuerpos adultos que tienen. San se acerca más hasta ponerse sobre él. Wooyoung abre las piernas y las cierra en torno a la cadera de San, quien se aparta con gesto angustiado.

_Broken smile, tired eyes_

—Yo... Yo no...

—No podría estar con un Alpha jamás, pero tú no eres uno. —Señala aproximándose a darle un beso cerca de los labios.

_I can feel your longing heart._

Sienten sus pulsos alborotados, que el inhibidor cede ante la excitación que les provocan los roces que nunca tuvieron en una primera vez. Haciendo lo que les hubiera gustado en aquella oportunidad donde apenas eran conscientes de lo que sus castas significaban. San da cuenta de la humedad en Wooyoung y a sí mismo, en él. Frunce los labios.

No cree que esto pueda satisfacer al otro de ninguna forma.

— ¿No te gusto?

—Me pareces muy lindo.

—Por eso no me quitabas la vista de encima.

—Sí...

— ¿Qué sucede entonces?

—No soy un Alpha... Esto no...

—San—Desliza las manos por el rostro de este, delinea la cicatriz en su mejilla, traza las pequeñas líneas de sus ojos chicos. Cortadas que bien pudieron dejarlo ciego y apenas son evidentes—. No sé qué me gusta... ayúdame a descubrirlo... Quiero sentir... algo.

_Call my name, howling from afar_

Ni siquiera ahora está sintiendo. Es como si sus nervios estuvieran totalmente apagados. No hay excitación, no hay gusto. No hay nada. La angustia comienza a crecer por ello. Debería tener un calor en el vientre y no es así.

Y lo tiene, pero no lo percibe. Su mente llevada a que no hay _nada_.

San se junta un poco más y con la inseguridad marcada en sus facciones penetra al otro que apenas frunce los labios. Una suave turbación en su rostro. La piel se le pone de gallina, jadea y por la humedad que siente en torno a él se mueve. Un ritmo lento, frotarse en el espacio abierto para él. Wooyoung lo abraza, escuchando los quejidos y las veces que San llama su nombre repetidamente. Lo olisquea.

Es muy dulce.

Es un aroma tierno.

Lo hace pensar en su antigua casa.

Reparte una larga cantidad de besitos en el cuello y hombro de San, le acaricia la espalda, roza cada marca hecha por balas, cuchillos, minas. Cicatrices que triplican el número de misiones que ha vivido. Enlaza las piernas en torno a su cadera y esconde el rostro en su hombro.

_¿Por qué no siento nada? ¿Por qué no me duele? ¿Por qué no siento placer? Quiero sentir... Quiero sentir algo..._

Abre los ojos sorprendido por sentir algo mojándose en su hombro.

—Puedes... ¿Puedes ser mío?

Relaja más el cuerpo. Suelta un suspiro. Todo hasta el momento ha sido un engaño y San está más desorientado y perdido que nunca, sin nada realmente, pues incluso su aspiración impulsada por odio no tiene pies ni cabeza en este instante.

—Sí puedo.

. . .

— ¿Qué es tan importante que es tan urgente decirme?

Seonghwa no sabe por dónde empezar y mucho menos sabe cómo hacer que Hongjoong le crea. Hay un cincuenta-cincuenta de posibilidades a que lo dicho por aquel hombre en el ático fuese mentira. _No, no es mentira..._ Sabe que no, su papá lo mencionaba de manera constante: Que los Omegas y Betas que no estuvieran en la milicia, debían ir a escuelas. Todas con el mismo plan de educación alabando a los militares, pensando en el odio hacia los países vecinos y demás.

Continuar con la conquista de ese territorio más viable... Que no ceden ¿Compartir? _Ni en sueños_. Debes pertenecerles. Con esa mentalidad tan rígida y propia de un Alpha como él se mueve la milicia. Donde, igual que a los niños, se les enseñaría a los Alphas a ser obedientes y creídos de las ideas equivocadas. Así se dejarían llevar por la ira.

Así sería manejables.

Así serían armas.

Así entregarían sus conciencias sin pensarlo ni un instante.

—Traeré a San. Él puede ayudarme a explicarlo.

No sabe qué relación pueda tener San con los Generales, pero está más que seguro de que fue a preguntarle a ellos al respecto. Posiblemente al General Jimin, uno de los más dados a responder preguntas si ganaron el asalto. De camino tropieza con Yunho.

—Estabas distraído hoy.

—Y tú muy pendiente de mí si realmente crees eso. —responde con mal humor ¿Por qué justo ahora debe fastidiar? Creyó que estaría comiendo con Mingi. A final de cuentas, se apoderaron de toda la comida en el edificio.

—Solo no pude evitar ver que tú estabas muy desorientado y no atacabas de manera precisa. Por lo que acababa siendo un problema para mí también—Seonghwa pasa de él. Yunho lo persigue—. Ser el Beta de la manada te está agobiando. —Detiene el paso ante la insinuación.

—Voy a arrancarte la maldita garganta como te atrevas a continuar con eso.

— ¿Te da miedo?

—Me irrita.

—Entonces está más pendiente de lo que haces o nuestro canceroso Alpha va a acabar muerto antes de tiempo.

Alpha canceroso.

Beta despistada.

Entrecierra los ojos. Aquí hay mucho en relación y se le hace más que sospechoso. Baja el par de escalones que subió. Yunho es un tanto más alto que él, pero su cara de niño bueno sumado a su casta, le juegan en contra. Seonghwa le gruñe en la cara, con ojos coléricos y asemejando a un perro rabioso dispuesto a arrancar su yugular de un solo mordisco. Yunho retrocede un par de pasos.

—Que tú y Mingi se atrevan, no me va a importar que seamos seis en lugar de ocho.

Regresa a su punto inicial: Buscar a San para que lo ayude a explicar la realidad. Una que será un golpe directo a las aspiraciones de Hongjoong, _por desgracia_ ¿Por qué tanta preocupación en ello? No lo sabe. Al llegar abre la puerta para ir a la última habitación. Sabe que no hay más y escogieron tan arriba para estar alejados de ellos.

Es la costumbre de él y Wooyoung. Yunho lo sigue, tal vez por querer saber que lo tiene tan despistado y que nunca busca a San a menos que haya algo importante de por medio. Ambos detienen abruptamente el paso por el hedor que hay en todo el departamento. Seonghwa abre los ojos a más no poder.

Avanza a paso lento y abre con cautela la puerta.

Los ve en la cama. San embistiendo a Wooyoung que tiene el pecho contra el colchón. Ambos gimiendo y balbuceándose cosas, aunque el segundo de ellos no parece muy complacido. Continúa el hedor. Continúa ese aroma extraño. Retrocede lentamente, casi tambaleante.

—Son...

—Omegas.

No hay un solo aroma, son dos mezclados, viniendo directamente del par en la habitación. Compañeros que han tenido ya por años y es más que impresionante saberlo. Seonghwa lo medita un segundo ¿Cuánto no es mentira? Estás demostrando algo: Los Omegas no son más que un agujero para coger... Estuvieron bajos sus narices todo este tiempo.

Aún necesita a San.

No quiere que la manada se deshaga justo ahora.

—Shh... —Indica a Yunho.

_Un secreto más no va a matar a nadie._


	30. Aspiración redescubierta

—Seonghwa, me estoy hartando de que-

—Nos equivocamos de enemigo.

Hongjoong levanta de la cama en la que estuvo echado para evitar caerse. Si bien puede ignorar un mareo, la fatiga lo obliga a mantenerse quieto y acostado. Que Seonghwa suelte eso de repente lo deja entre confundido e irritado. No entiende a que se refiere y a juzgar por su cara tiene mucho que decirle.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que nos equivocamos de enemigo?

—Los que hicieron esto, los que arruinaron tu vida, la mía, la de todos... No fueron las personas de este país.

— ¿Qué te comiste?

—No he comido nada—Reclama acercándose con gesto fiero—. De lo que quiero hablarte es eso. San lo puede corroborar más tarde.

— ¿Qué está haciendo y por qué no lo traes ya mismo si consideras que es tan importante que debe corroborarlo alguien más de esta manada? —cuestiona con apuro e irritación.

—Está con un Omega.

—Ah, por fin.

_Sí, bueno, no es precisamente lo más normal en realidad..._

**. . .**

—Es extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es la primera vez que no queda sangre entre mis piernas después de hacer esto. Tampoco hay hormigueo en mis muslos o palpitaciones.

San mantiene la vista en las piernas de Wooyoung. Igual de maltratadas que las suyas por disparos que han recibido ahí con la intención de inmovilizarlos. Regresa al frente, su rostro ligeramente hinchado. Exhala con fuerza y se vuelve a dejar caer en la cama.

Eso estuvo... bien ¿Tal vez? Ni siquiera está seguro de eso para este momento. Todo se siente demasiado confuso y complicado como para esforzarse y romperse la cabeza para procesarlo con rapidez. Hay demasiadas imágenes yendo y viniendo por su cabeza, saltando ese bloqueo que lo ayudaba a permanecer en blanco.

Hay demasiado que considerar.

Demasiado que rebuscar.

Demasiado que analizar.

Quedarse en las nubes de nuevo no figura como una opción para su lastimada consciencia. Voltea hacia Wooyoung que lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos y no dormido. Ya es lo suficientemente caída la noche. Deberían estar descansando. Seguro que mañana parten temprano de regreso a la base mientras otros acaban de limpiar este lugar.

—Vámonos.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Vámonos de aquí—Wooyoung frunce ligeramente las cejas sin hallar comprensión absoluta a que se refiere—. Jimin me dijo que podemos irnos, que ya estamos listos... Vámonos. Es lo que queríamos para empezar. Por eso aceptamos todo esto.

El Omega no le dice nada al instante. Tarda mucho en responder, pero está habituado a esperar y por ello no figura como un problema.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No sabes?

—No sé si puedo irme de aquí...

—Nada te detiene. Podemos decirle, justo ahora.

—San—llama—. No lo sé... Ni siquiera sé quién soy... No recuerdo nada... no recuerdo nada... no tengo nada, ni siquiera de dónde soy realmente. —musita en voz tenue, casi sufrida. San abre ligeramente los ojos. Viendo como simplemente hay lágrimas derramándose del inexpresivo rostro ajeno.

De un Omega que olvidó uno de los fundamentos más básicos de un Omega... que es sentir. La sensualidad y sensibilidad perdidas y él esmerándose, en un desespero enorme, por hallarlo.

—No puedo.

_No puedo irme de aquí sin ser yo, no puedo irme de aquí siendo un monstruo._

—Esperaremos entonces. —Indica recostado de lado. Wooyoung lo imita y baja la mirada. San lo toma de la mano y da un delicado apretón a esta.

—Si tienes algo. Me tienes a mí.

Asiente. Sí... Al menos lo tiene a él y su ayuda para armar ese rompecabezas que significa su quebrada y exhausta existencia.

* * *

— ¿Crees que estoy enfermo?

Jongho mira lo mismo que Yeosang. El enorme agujero lleno de sangre que hiede y los cuerpos carbonizados consecuencia de la bomba. Habían removido la roca de en frente para hallar supervivientes y con qué entretener a las tropas. No había nada. Todo lo que sacaron fueron cuerpos carbonizados de niños.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No pude lanzar la bomba. —dice en un hilo de voz.

Un hilo asustado.

_Temeroso de estar dejando de ser útil._

—No. No lo creo. —responde con sinceridad.

—No pude hacerlo.

—Sucedió.

—Yunho lo hizo.

—Yunho hizo muchas cosas. Está comportándose de manera extraña.

— ¿Extraña?

—Más como un Alpha, siendo él el Beta literal de esta manada.

—Intenta ser lo que no es, habla con Mingi, intenta convencerlo de retar a Hongjoong. Quiere que se convierta en el Alpha de la manada y él su Beta. No creo que Hongjoong no lo sepa para este momento. —afirma, siguiendo a Jongho como este le pide que lo haga.

—Si Seonghwa lo sabe, no, no creo que desconozca de esto.

—Será imposible que le ganen.

—Quien sabe. Todos hemos estado comportándonos extraños últimamente. —Mira por un instante al cielo. Un pequeño hueco entre las nubes que muestra una supuesta solitaria estrella. Llegan a una casa de aspecto abandonado y bien, lo está. Habiendo explotado una bomba al lado y algunas llamas aun resistiendo el extinguirse.

Yeosang mira le cuerpo de una infante echado en su cama. Tiene un balazo en el ojo. Resulta una imagen escalofriantemente tierna.

—Era Alpha.

Yeosang la abre de pierna y revisa entre ellas.

—No hay mujeres Alpha. —responde dejándola como la encontró en primer lugar.

—Ella era Alpha. Incluso Mingi lo dijo.

—Deben haberse-

—Era-una-niña-Alpha.

Guardan silencio un instante, viéndola fijamente. Si no la queman pronto, empezaría a pudrirse. A descomponerse con insana velocidad, eso de seguro. Pasado un tiempo el olor de casta se desvanece así que no hay una forma exacta para ellos de verificarlo nuevamente. La tuvieran si Yunho no la hubiera matado tan pronto para empezar.

— ¿Qué tiene exactamente esto de especial?

—Se supone que no hay Alphas mujeres; se supone que todos van armados; se supone que los Omegas no forman parte del ejército y _aquí_ sí lo son... Ni siquiera nos atacaban todos. Se estaban defendiendo y escondiendo, intentaban escoltar a todos los civiles fuera. —Jongho insiste en su punto, alzando cada vez más la voz.

—Tal vez... debamos decirle a Hongjoong.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que sepa que hay algo extraño.

* * *

—Hongjoong va a llevarnos a fallar si sigue sintiéndose mal. No podemos permitirnos caer de rango. Ya llegamos muy lejos.

—Quitarlo es-

—Es lo mejor. Solo no estará al mando, no tienes que matarlo. Es quitarle el lugar y es todo. Tendrán que obedecerte con ese cambio. —afirma Yunho sin ser hostil o demandante.

No quiere hacerlo por mal, tan solo no quiere que todos se acaben derrumbando por tener un Alpha con dificultades de salud incorregibles como lo es cáncer. Lo ha visto toser sangre, tambalear y demás síntomas que lo hacen creer que es así. El cabello no se le cae, es el único rasgo con el que no se le puede asociar.

Sigue teniendo su extravagante corte de undercut y mullet.

—La niña que mataste... Ella olía a Alpha.

Yunho se muerde los labios.

— ¿Acaso estás enfermo también? Es imposible. Debía ser algún cadáver por ahí tira-

—Deja de intentar contra todo lo que te digo. —gruñe malhumorado, tomándolo bruscamente del cabello. Yunho no desfigura su expresión a pesar de que le está haciendo daño. Mingi lo suelta y se sienta en el borde de la ventana.

Está seguro de lo que olió. De lo que vio todo el día. Aquí hay algo extraño. Incluso viene a su mente el tema de los escuadrones desaparecidos que han ido en aumento y ahora tienen falta de personal experimentado.

Yunho no dice nada al respecto, tan solo tamborilea los dedos en la mesa. Una niña que olía a Alpha, dos Omegas en el escuadrón y un Alpha enfermo comandando...

Él, siendo Beta, tiene que arreglar este asunto sí o sí. Es el único que realmente sabe como hacerlo.


	31. "Ser Humano"

Llevan demasiado tiempo sin misión, parece que todo está haciéndose un caos de forma repentina. Poco personal, ataques que salen mal no por fallo de los soldados, sino lo que parece sabotaje interno. Los Generales van de aquí para allá, haciendo todos los giros y piruetas que mandan los superiores y dueños de todo.

Estando así, tienen demasiado tiempo para dar vueltas a todo lo que circula en sus cabezas. Resulta complicado no prestarle atención a pesar de que lo intenten. San es el más irritado de todos. Consiguiendo una ira que ni siquiera es equiparable a la que sintió en el pasado.

Porque ahora se siente usado y engañado y así a todos los que se supone que estaban dándole un hogar mejor. Wooyoung se encuentra en un estado similar, redescubriendo emociones e intentando hallar su sentir sea donde sea que esté.

—Necesitamos hablar de algo, es muy importante. —Empieza a decir Hongjoong presionando su entrecejo. Seonghwa deja lo que hace para mirarlo. Sabiendo que quiere y por fin puede tocar el tema.

Habérselo dicho lo dejó _fatal_. El ataque de rabia que tuvo contra la habitación en aquel instante fue monumental. No hizo falta que San corroborara nada, tan solo bastó con su palabra ¿Por qué? Porque Hongjoong no confía en nadie como confía en Seonghwa y sabe que es la última persona que va a mentirle.

Por no decir que también pagó un poco de esa ira contra el cuerpo de su Beta de manada.

—Aquí hay... aquí hay un problema muy grave del que no estábamos enterados, nunca lo estuvimos antes y nadie más excepto nosotros y quien sabe cuantas pocas personas también—Yeosang y Jongho fruncen la expresión, pensando que se habría enterado solo del tema de la Alpha femenina—. Y será... Vital saberlo si es que-

— ¿Es por la Alpha femenina?

— ¿La qué? —cuestiona Hongjoong aturdido ¿¡Y eso qué!? ¿¡De dónde vino!?

—En la última misión, Jongho y yo encontramos una niña que resultó ser una Alpha femenina. No había ningún cadáver cerca y ella, viva, olía como nosotros. Era una Alpha mujer. —explica Mingi, considerando que es una buena ocasión. Yunho da un bufido de fastidio. Wooyoung y San mantienen cuidadoso silencio.

—No era eso, pero considerando lo que quiero hablar, se puede incluir, después—Asienten, satisfechos de que su mención no sea ignorada—. Es con respecto a nuestro trabajo aquí como soldados... No mintieron.

— ¿Mintieron? ¿A qué se refiere con que nos mintieron?

— ¿Qué dice?

—No entiendo.

—La realidad—Toma aire—. La realidad es que el país vecino- No, el país que hemos estado masacrando no tiene culpa de esto—Lucen igual de confundidos que hace un instante—. Lo que sucede realmente...

Su explicación es larga y tan parecida a la que Seonghwa le dio que peca de detallista. Consigue crispar a los tres Alphas que no tenía conocimiento alguno al respecto, apenas una sospecha de lo extraño que resulta todo en conjunto. Una vez finaliza se vuelve tiempo de dar una opinión al respecto. San abre los ojos con ligereza, con el enfado encendiéndose dentro de sí mismo.

—Aun si nos quieren ayudar ¿Qué podemos hacer? —musita Mingi con tono desesperanzado y expresión neutral—. No hay suficiente tierra para nosotros. No hay suficiente comida para nosotros.

—Acabaran por rechazarnos. —dice Yeosang.

—Qué diferencia haría. Es una mentira con la que hemos vivido por años, arrastrarla hasta conseguir algo, así sea por sangre, es lo único que queda.

El entrenamiento volvió. Vaciar la mente, no desobedecer, no pensar, no cuestionar. Hongjoong toma una postura similar, igual que Seonghwa. Tantas vueltas a lo mismo para acabar cayendo en el mismo pozo sin fondo y sin salida... O al menos eso aparenta. La realidad es que solo uno de ellos se está esmerando por treparlo, mientras otro se mantiene sujeto en espera de más fuerza para subir.

San se levanta, crispado y rabioso, consigue que Wooyoung se impresione, pues no lo había visto tan enojado jamás y que se manifieste en sus facciones cuanto menos peculiar.

—Debe estar jodiendo—dice entre dientes—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que piensan decir ante la verdad que les exponen? ¿¡SOLO ESO HARÁN!?

—San-

— ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE UNOS ALPHAS TAN CREÍDOS COMO USTEDES SE TRAGUEN SEMEJANTE MIERDA! —Hongjoong estuvo a poco de replicar, molesto por la forma en que él, como inferior en la manada, le está hablando—. No necesitamos ir matando, no necesitamos combatir a nadie. No necesitamos nada de la porquería que nos han estado metiendo por años.

—Baja la voz. —Advierte y San poco le importa estarlo retando.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguiremos como si no supiéramos nada? ¿Cómo si estuviéramos de acuerdo en seguir ayudando a lo que realmente nos dejaron en esta situación?

— ¡No hay otra solu...!

— ¡¿Y QUÉ HAY DE NOSOTROS?! —reclama hacia Seonghwa, quien había hablado, este se inclina atrás, dando un guiño totalmente sorprendido—. ¿¡DÓNDE QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS EN TODO ESTO!?

— ¿N-nosotros? —balbucea Jongho.

—Nosotros hacemos todo esto, nosotros somos quienes tenemos el cuerpo hecho trizas por esto que no es más que una mentira ¿No se hartan?

—No debemos sen-

— ¡SOMOS HUMANOS! ¡TODOS TENEMOS DERECHO A SENTIR Y SI NO LO ENTIENDES PARA QUE SIGUES VIVO! —Le da un empujón y lo toma del pecho, dando golpes a este—. De qué sirve que esto aquí dentro lata si no te comportas como un ser humano ¿Dónde quedó tu preocupación? ¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de salvar a todos para que no vivan como viviste tú?

—En que no podremos lograrlo de otra manera.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a romperte los huesos? ¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo? No vamos a conseguir nada siguiendo a quienes nos engañan, se ríen en nuestras caras y se roban los único que realmente era nuestro.

—San cálmate.

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE VIVIR ASÍ! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE NO PENSAR POR MI MISMO! Estoy harto de tener que fingir que no soy humano, que no me puede doler que me disparen, que estoy cansado, que me falte el aire, que me escupan en la cara y me meen en la cabeza como si no fuera nada.

Yeosang aprieta los labios.

—Quiero vivir—dice tras el silencio tan raro—. Quiero vivir, que esta pesadilla no exista, conocer el cielo, el mar, la brisa, el pasto, los perros... Quiero tener una vida y siguiendo el juego de estas personas no lo voy a lograr. Ustedes son la maldita casta orgullosa ¿No es cierto? Entonces porque dejan que los traten de esta manera, porque piensan permitirlo. Abran la boca, tráguenles el pene y continúen hasta la muerte. Son más Omegas de lo que creen.

Toma su cubre bocas y sale del lugar. Enojado y hastiado. Wooyoung se levanta y Hongjoong lo mira, casi listo para morderlo si le sale con una patada similar.

—Tiene pensado irse de aquí—Informa, con la confianza de que en este lugar hay tantos secretos que no se revelara esto—. Y tal vez todos podamos hacer lo mismo.

—Pero... No podemos dejarlo así como así, que hay de-

—Cuando será el momento en que nos preocupemos por nosotros mismos—dice en voz baja y triste—. Cuando será... que notemos que importamos tanto como cualquiera y merecemos vivir, no seguir aguantando esto como si fuésemos un objeto sin alma... solo... ¿Seguimos? Nosotros también necesitamos comida, ropa, aire, agua... También nosotros.

Él va rumbo a su habitación y Seonghwa baja la mirada.

_«Matar tanto por gusto... Como si fuesen menos que animales y en realidad somos humanos... Umm... »_

Mingi también va a su habitación, Yunho lo sigue y Yeosang junto a Jongho salen. Solo quedan Seonghwa y Hongjoong en esta sala central. El líder, para sorpresa de Seonghwa, dice:

—Yo también quiero vivir...

Su mirada se suaviza.


	32. Últimas oportunidades.

En su salida y vuelta por todo el cuartel a pesar de su enorme tamaño y extensión, se topa con una multitud en el campo. Hay murmullos, lo cual es mucho. A medida que pasa entre ellos se confunde más. Mencionan Generales, pero que se hable de ellos y al mismo tiempo, halla silencio, es decir, sin nadie peleando a muerte, es cosa extraña. Más de una vez han peleado entre ellos. No se sabe porque razón. Ahora solo hay silencio interrumpido por ese cuchicheo.

Logra distinguir a Jimin justo al frente de todo. Se acerca a él por inercia. Lo ve primero. Hallando un rostro plano y mirada vacía como jamás hasta la fecha. Su cabeza hacia al frente y el corazón le da un tumbo. Dos cuerpos desnudos, clavados en una plancha de madera y siendo picoteados por cuervos silenciosos por lo bien que se están alimentando. Ambos con un tiro en la cara y moretones evidentes en todos lados.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta en voz baja. Nadie prestaría atención a su conversación. Lo importante aquí son los cadáveres.

—Los altos mandos están aquí—dice con voz tenue—. Los acusaron de traición... Los hicieron llorar.

 _Está mal_. Lo nota. No está siendo cínico como siempre. Regresa la vista al par. Jin y Hoseok. Ambos con los ojos entreabiertos y ahora el primero, sin uno de ellos porque un cuervo lo acaba de picotear y consumir. Jimin se aleja, arrastrando los pies y San lo sigue, teniendo la impresión de que debe hacerlo y al mismo tiempo, sin ganas de ver aquello.

La pregunta revolotea ligeramente en su cabeza ¿Cómo consiguieron hacerlos llorar? Son Alphas entrenados y buenos disimulando su papel. Que se hayan quebrado lo tiene sorprendido. Llegan a uno de los centros de mando donde reparten misiones. Jimin desconecta las cámaras y toma asiento.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Adoptamos un cachorro hace muchos años—confiesa viendo a otro lado—. Era apenas un bebé. Hoseok no pudo matarlo... Lo teníamos escondido en otro lugar, pero en un ataque que no nos avisaron fueron hasta allá. Lo consiguieron, lo delató como su papá. No sabía nada evidentemente.

—Oh...

—Lo mataron... Mataron a mi cachorro... —explica bajando la cabeza—. Hoseok enfureció, Jin también. Namjoon no los pudo controlar y mataron a un par de los ocho altos mandos... Estaban llorando por mi cachorro y... Los guardias ahí los mataron.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Si es así, ustedes estarían-

—Nos vamos. Pensaba ir a decirte. A todos los Omegas que metí a escondidas—Levanta de su lugar, su aspecto lúgubre y más agotado de lo que ha estado jamás—. Las evacuaciones a esos pueblos donde atacábamos... Nosotros éramos quienes daban esa información. Por eso no había casi nadie... se han vuelto descuidados y ni siquiera a nosotros nos dicen a dónde será lo próximo—Se pregunta qué tantas cosas no movieron estas siete personas ahora reducidas a cinco—. Están debilitados y solo supone un riesgo quedarnos aquí. Acabaremos desde fuera.

—S-si es así yo-

—Ve al hangar hoy por la noche a las once en punto. Sin hacer ruido, trayendo a quienes _sepas_ que no van a suponer un riesgo para nosotros... si te vas a quedar, también eres libre de hacerlo.

—No sé si mi manada vendrá conmigo.

—Si de verdad son tu manada, no deberías temer a eso.

Lo hace salir y San respinga debido a la aparición del General Yoongi y el General Namjoon, ambos pasan y él se marcha, sin querer saber más al respecto. Incluso los más fuertes se quiebran. Parece que nunca hay nada más opción que aceptar ser _nada_. Que hay algo superior capaz de derrumbarlos.

Bufa con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. No va a ser así por siempre. Debe haber forma de acabarlo y aun si no colabora en ello, no sería quien duda de que podrán hacerlo. Quiere descansar. Quiere estar lejos de aquí y aparentemente su deseo se ha cumplido tras tanto tiempo. Siete años después. Mejor tarde que nunca.

* * *

—Deja de estar pensando en eso.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—murmura Mingi y Yunho gira hacia él—. Tú tienes opción, tu elegiste venir aquí... Tu caso no es como el nuestro. Eres un Beta y solo por eso, tienes la capacidad de decir que es irrelevante.

Yunho frunce el entrecejo acercándose al otro y Mingi lo mira con irritación.

— ¿Y si te dijera la razón por la que San insistió tanto en el tema? El verdadero motivo por el que quiere que "vivamos" y "pensemos por nosotros mismos" —Mingi se lo queda viendo—. Es un Omega. Todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo ser un Alpha.

Mingi abre ligeramente la boca antes de exhalar viendo a un lado. Una reacción más insignificante de la que esperaba de parte de un Alpha tan violento como Mingi. Yunho le da un suave empujón, intentando que diga más. Que reaccione de alguna forma más que un suspiro.

—Un Omega que tiene razón al burlarse en mi cara, porque al menos él no está abriendo la boca para que se la metan.

—Oh por favor-

—Quiero vivir... Realmente quiero vivir—Yunho abre los ojos—. Quiero ser como la gente a la que matamos en esa ciudad... Quiero... quiero...

Yunho se muestra malhumorado por este repentino ataque de Mingi por tener cabeza. De tener pensamientos y sentimientos. Él no es así y queda clara para él la razón por la que está sucediendo: Los Omegas los están arruinando. Los están contaminando con su sentimentalismo inútil.

 _Debe pararlo, así sea un poco_.

Quitar a dos de una manada es muy brusco, por no decir que sería desfavorecedor. Sin embargo, los Generales son siete. Es un numero de la suerte. Sale de su habitación y mira a San de reojo, quien apenas está entrando de regreso. Mingi apenas sigue a San con la mirada a medida que cruza frente a su habitación.

—Tenemos que decidir ya. —informa a Wooyoung que estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama. Con lentitud se incorpora en la cama y se queda viendo a San ¿No hay más tiempo? Parece que no. Por su cara, no hay ni siquiera un segundo por perder.

Suspira y mira sus manos.

— ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Irme y sí no vienes, vas a quedarte solo.

— ¿No te quedarías por mí?

—Voy a arrastrarte así sea inconsciente.

—Tierno.

—Es de todo menos tierno.

—Si iré... Porque eres lo único que tengo.

San junta su frente con la de Wooyoung, quien guiña lentamente con sus ojos apagados apenas iluminándose un poco ante ese pequeño hecho: Finalmente se iría de aquí. Él y San. Finalmente seria libres de este infierno.

Falta cruzar el purgatorio para llegar al cielo.


	33. Realidad Remarcada

Sabe que estuvieron escuchando.

Sabe que posiblemente los delaten.

Como puede que los sigan y quiere tener fe en que sería la segunda. Que están lo suficientemente cuerdos para no quedarse en este lugar. Sabe que será un camino largo y que, a pesar del transporte para partir, tendrían que ver por ellos mismos. Ya sería un largo trayecto de por si como para esperar comida y demás.

Wooyoung guarda en un bolso cosas que podrían necesitar. Algunas pistolas, balas, cuchillos y una bomba solo por pura precaución. Si no las necesitan, las tirarían apenas les dieran la indicación de ello. No los tiene especialmente preocupados. San salió en búsqueda de la sala en donde se encuentran las cámaras de seguridad de este sector. Si no los ven, es menos probable que los interrumpan y haya la necesidad de ser abandonados.

El otro Omega comienza a sentir lo que puede catalogar como una curiosa nostalgia y sentimiento de despedida. Muchos años gastados en este lugar, pero no es un arraigo capaz de hacerlo querer quedarse.

En lo absoluto. Se trata más unas ansias de querer escupir al suelo para demostrar el desde que le provoca. Deja el bolso a un lado de la salida y antes de siquiera salir de su sala, choca con soldados más grandes. Estos lo toman bruscamente del brazo con rapidez.

—Los altos mandos ordenan tu presencia. —informa uno de ellos con monotonía mientras muestra un papel con su rostro impreso. Exhala sin animo ¿Qué sucedió? Es lo único que se pregunta con ligereza antes de dejarse arrastrar. Con una persona habiendo visto lo que sucede.

—Son las seis y tenemos hasta las once... O tal vez antes si lo explotamos todo.

* * *

—Un Omega, pareciera mentira.

Estar encadenado y con un bozal frente a los cuatro de los cuatro altos mandos restantes es cuanto menos peculiar. Se los imaginaba muy distinto a la imagen que tienen realmente. Son gordos en su mayoría. Calvos, con grandes barbas, bigotes, trajes finos y aseados como no ha visto a nadie en muchísimo tiempo. Tienen tabacos, una mesa llena de comida a un costado y su sala de reuniones es un lujo que nadie se da.

 _Nadie aparte de ellos_ , supone rápidamente. Uno le quita el bozal y acaricia el rostro, examinándolo a detalle. Que tanto abre la boca, el color de su ojos, si hay cicatrices de las que no se ha dado cuenta.

—No es feo y si aguanto todo el entrenamiento más los seis años que tiene al servicio, resistirá.

—Resistirá más que tu esposa. —Ríe uno de ellos al más delgado y ancho de la sala. Se le hace vagamente familiar, no sabría decir a quien exactamente.

—Es un perro entrenado—Afirma ese mismo. Su barba con algunos hilos de cabello blanco—. Hará lo que sea que se le ordene. Sin mencionar que es una perra por naturaleza. —burla desdeñoso.

— ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—Wooyoung.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a ser soldado? ¿Quién te ayudó?

—La puta que te parió me consiguió el lugar—Suelta con acidez. A pesar de ser una gracia, no se nota en lo absoluto. Un golpe lo hace girar la cabeza y al retorna al instante—. Si me sueltas puedo demostrarte que pego más fuerte. Que bebé. —suspira.

No dolió nada. O tal vez está insensible a ello también. Es una alta posibilidad.

—Es una perra lengua suel-

— ¿Siquiera saben qué hacer? Diría que nunca han hecho nada. Son unas inútiles bolas de grasa que mandan sin saber pelear. —Acusa mordaz. Lo levantan del suelo debido a la asfixia directa.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué necesidad tenemos de ensuciarnos las manos? Para eso están los demás Alphas y las perras como tú, para satisfacer a todos. Sé un buen perro y di ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

Le escupe en la cara y cuando este lo suelta para limpiarse Wooyoung se levanta directo a él. Primero lo golpea con la cabeza y antes de que puedan agarrarlo, lo muerde en la cara, jalando tanta carne como pueden sus dientes. Sus venas hinchadas y rostro compungido con las pupilas de sus ojos contraídas.

Lo convirtieron en un animal, que ahora se atengan a las consecuencias de lo que hicieron. Del Omega casi _Delta_ que han creado. Cuando logran quitarlo de encima de la víctima, le había arrancado parte del pómulo, la nariz entera y buena parte del parpado. La escupe y sin capacidad de arremeter no hace más que gruñir y morder a quien acerque su mano.

No chilla o demuestra dolor alguno ante la pierna rota de forma violenta. Un golpe directo. Ni siquiera será del todo seguro que camine después.

—Si le cortamos las piernas y los brazos puede que funcione mejor. —opina uno.

— ¡SACALE LOS MALDITOS DIENTES! —Lloriquea el herido en un escándalo, cubriendo su rostro que sangra y tratando de respirar. Siendo casi imposible.

—Lo haremos después. Por ahora basta con que podemos mantenerlo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Si nos lo vamos a quedar?

—Será buena mascota por un tiempo. Esperemos que más tiempo que tu esposa.

—Dejen de mencionar a esa perra. A los cuervos se les va a revolver el estómago de tanto que la nombran ¡Es comida y ya!

—Todos los Omegas acaban siendo comida. Son mascotitas.

Le colocan un sujetador bucal que lo hace mantener la boca abierta sin capacidad de morder. Le arrebatan el pantalón y los ve masturbarse. Pronto tiene un pene en la boca y otro en el área sur de su cuerpo. Los escucha burlarse. Jadear, gemir. Sus ojos tiemblan, viendo a otro lado.

Es lo mismo...

Es lo mismo de nuevo...

_«Es un Omega, va a servir de algo»_

_«Traigan ocho.»_

_«Traigan seis.»_

_«Traigan nueve.»_

_«¿Restan trece y no hay más Omegas? Tráiganlos.»_

_«Te estás pudriendo por dentro. Me sorprende que despertaras. Voy a sacarte la matriz para que sobrevivas. Luego hablaremos de que hacer contigo... La realidad de ser Omega te arrolló hasta fuera de esta galaxia ¿Eh?»_

Exhala por la nariz cuando el semen le llena la garganta y vuelven a ocuparle la boca. No está pendiente de nada más. Viendo a un punto muerto con esos ojos perdidos y temblorosos. Algo surge, desde lo más profundo. Un grito de ese ser dormido hace años.

Mejor dicho, enterrado hace años.

_Alguien ayúdeme... Ayuda... Ayuda... AYUDA ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR AYUDENME ALGUIEN...!_

_Alguien..._

_Alguien..._

**_San ayúdame, por favor ayúdame... ven por mi... no me dejes aquí._ **

Sus ojos vislumbran la hora en un reloj lejano.

Son las nueve cuarenta... San no vendría. Estará camino al hangar.

—Mira eso. Repentinamente se quedó totalmente quieto.

—No hace ni un ruido.

—Definitivamente va a aguantar ¿A que sí? —Le quitan el sostenedor y no mueve ni un musculo.

Su ser entero apagado y siquiera distinguiendo que hay algo moviendo su cuerpo. Dejado llevar nuevamente por la realidad que nunca ha cambiado, no importando a cuantos Omegas torturó para demostrar que es superior a ellos.

La realidad es que sigue siendo un Omega también. Uno defectuoso. Uno que ni siquiera siente.

Y uno del que van a olvidarse.


	34. Impulso extra

Se le hace extraño hallar un bolso lleno de armas al lado de la puerta y que Wooyoung no esté. No se iría sin él. Acordaron no hacerlo. Sale nuevamente de la sala vacía. Tal vez el resto ya están camino al hangar o bien, haciendo cualquier otra cosa. De momento le resulta irrelevante ¿Dónde está Wooyoung? La pregunta da saltos en su mente. Exigiendo una respuesta rápida e inmediata.

—Los altos mandos están más molestos que nunca.

—Quitaron los cuerpos de los Generales de su lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Es normal que estén así. Es una falta de respeto.

—Para peor, había un Omega infiltrado. Ya debe estar muerto. Quizá lo tiren a los perros y dejen de estar tan-

— ¿Un Omega? —cuestiona San, interrumpiendo el paso de esas personas. No conoce el escuadrón. Debe ser uno nuevo. Uno de tantos nuevos.

—Sí. Pertenecía al escuadrón AT33Z. No sé mucho más.

San asiente y reanuda la marcha, esta vez con más prisa ¿Cómo supieron que Wooyoung es Omega? Es imposible que lo adivinaran a último segundo. No hay evidencia. No hay pista y Wooyoung estuvo en la base todo el tiempo. Llega hasta la sala de administración y arranca el mapa que hay en la pared.

No alcanza a ver la parte de arriba por ser muy bajito. El lugar es inmenso. Casi una ciudad pequeña. En el área más apartada y grande que nadie excepto los Generales podían visitar, es donde están los Altos Mandos cuando vienen. Usualmente no están. Se supone que ocupan mayores y más grandes misiones.

Siendo como son las cosas realmente, empieza a dudar de que realmente sea así. Cuando traza una ruta superficial marcha a prisa, casi corriendo. No lo van a dejar pasar quienes custodien, por lo que antes fue a por armas para conseguir llegar ahí.

Si tiene que matar a alguno, lo hará. Poco le importa. Lo verdaderamente importante es llegar al hangar una hora antes de la media noche. Su camino tan largo lo hace sudar. Tira el cubre bocas y el sombrero. Queriendo estar más cómodo para pelear. Apenas se topa con los guardias, quienes lo ven, dispara y la entrada está libra por unos instantes.

No contaba con que habría tanta persona en el interior. Se empieza a liar. Se hace complicado. Ya no tiene balas, los cuchillos pierden filo por tanto roce con huesos y ni siquiera está cerca de la sala donde deben encontrarse. Es un lugar que conduce a habitaciones individuales. La única forma de llegar.

Si no están ahí junto a Wooyoung, desconoce en qué sitio puede ser. Antes de que un cuchillo se clave directo a su sien, descuidado por su ojo morado e hinchado al haber recibido golpe tras golpe en el rostro, su contrincante también cae y más disparos suenan, eliminando a los pocos que quedaban en el lugar.

—Considerando que ellos tenían muchos más años de experiencia que tú, lo hiciste bastante bien—opina Seonghwa recargando la pistola y entregándosela a San que se limpia el rastro de sangre en su pómulo—. No ibas a poder entrar. Si destruyes el panel, se cierra automáticamente hasta que alguien dentro lo abre. —informa.

— ¿Entonces como...? —La puerta se abre frente a ellos y así como esa, un montón de paneles se encienden en verde—. ¿Qué?

—Hongjoong ya debe estar jugando con los controles.

—No estoy entendiendo. —dice aturdido.

—Eres Omega—Abre ligeramente los ojos—. Te vi a ti y a Wooyoung allá en la ciudad... —Presiona sus labios antes de asentir—. Quiero vivir— Admite y San siente su corazón retumbar de alegría ante esa confesión—. Yo realmente quiero hacerlo. Es egoísta, pero ser Alpha no me hace el héroe de todos.

_No has dejado de sentir que eres un niño que quiere que su madre lo venga a consolar. No eres un soldado. Eres un niño al que convirtieron en adulto, dejando esa reminiscencia en su interior._

—Busquemos a Wooyoung. Andando.

Toman carrera para arribar pronto a la sala. El lugar es inmenso y a pesar de que por un instante parecía que tenían la suerte de su lado, eso cambió de un segundo a otro cuando los soldados empezaron a venir por montones. Sin parar. Uno tras otro. Seonghwa cierra la puerta, habiendo tirado una granada y en inercia de la condición, cubre a San para que los trozos de pared que vuelvan, así como la onda de impacto, no le hagan daño.

Muchos siguen vivos y arrastrándose de la manera en que sea para llegar hasta ellos y detenerlos.

— ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con Hongjoong!?

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se llevaron a Wooyoung? —cuestiona en un gruñido rabioso. Hongjoong es capaz de matar a cualquiera que le dé una mala noticia con referencia a un miembro de su manada y Seonghwa se siente profundamente intimidado por ese inicio.

—Saben que es Omega.

— ¿Es Omega?

—Sí. Él y San lo son. —responde y Hongjoong toma un profundo respiro. Las noticias hoy están llegando por bandada y sin compasión a su estado mental precario a la comprensión.

—Si se lo llevaron-

—No lo han anunciado. Esto lo hacen tan público como sea posible—Hongjoong asiente de acuerdo—. Los Altos Mandos están aquí. Debe estar con ellos si aún no han hecho su ejecución o violación pública. Seguro San irá por él apenas se dé cuenta y-

—Y con eso no podremos irnos. —Muerde su dedo pulgar. Seonghwa ladea la cabeza.

— ¿No podremos...?

—Por supuesto que no, no dejaría a mí manada aquí—Replica. Seonghwa exhala. Pensó que era otra cosa. Un condicionamiento de los que sacarían a San o algo del estilo. Hongjoong está pensando como Alpha de la manada—. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? Que son dos Omegas viviendo justo a un lado nuestro y asistiéndonos en nuestras misiones.

Uno que se acaba de ofender por ocultar la verdad.

—Desde que estuvimos en la ciudad. Los vi ahí. Estaban haciéndolo.

— ¿Dos Omegas?

—Sí.

Blanquea los ojos. No es precisamente el indicado para decir algo al respecto. Hongjoong sale de la habitación acompañado de Seonghwa. Ambos se arman tan bien como si fuese una misión fuera del cuartel y una vez salen de ahí vuelve a pararlo para hablarle:

—Tú ve con San, yo me encargaré de que pueda entrar. La sala de los altos mandos está en el edificio más protegido. No van a poder entrar fácil.

—De acuerdo.

—Apúrate. No vamos a perder le transporte. Quizá esto explote un poco más de la cuenta.

Asiente y emprende camino hacia donde asume que ya puede estar San. Hongjoong da la vuelta, encontrándose a Yeosang y a Jongho parados, similar a la espera de una orden. Mueve la cabeza y el par inicia marcha junto a él. Desviándose de camino poco después y así yéndose cada uno por su cuenta. Hongjoong entra en la sala de mando central y lo primero que hace es lanzar una bomba aturdidora en el interior.

Explota, pasa y dispara a todos los que están ahí. _Tal vez sea divertido..._


	35. Demostración de poder

Desactiva cámaras en todos lugares. Aun si no hace falta. Apaga la mayor parte del sistema para que sea un incentivo a salir antes, más exactamente cuando todo explote en la sala de mando. Es seguro que lo hará. Espera un largo rato hasta ver a San allí, peleando y ganando por ayuda de Seonghwa. Desactiva la seguridad de las puertas que dirigen hacia el centro y departamento de los altos.

Frunce la expresión al ver en esa cámara. Omega o no, Wooyoung es de su manada, que lo estén lastimando de esta manera lo irrita de forma terrible. Rechina los dientes, malhumorado y por enfocar un poco más la mente, da cuenta de cómo son todos ellos.

Gordos, vistiendo ropa fina, en un rincón hay comida que se nota fresca como nunca han visto en su vida. Se pone los audífonos y enciende los micrófonos de la habitación. Sube el volumen, entrecierra un ojo. Se escucha muy bajo aun con el sonido el máximo de capacidad.

— _La ventaja de los Omegas así es que no hacen tanto escándalo. Trae la botella de vino, quiero ver que hace borracho._

— _¿Crees que hayan más Omegas en su escuadrón?_ —Chasquea la lengua desagradado.

_— ¿Cuál era?_

_—No recuerdo ni como se llama este._

_—Escuadrón AT33Z_

_—Sí no hay más Omegas, mi hijo sirve de uno. Era una perra de niño, igual que su madre. Debí haberlo castrado y dejado en casa, sería más útil para mí._

_—_ Hijo en nuestro... ¿Seonghwa? —Gira la cabeza, intentando ver lo posible del hombre. Por lo que escuchó de él, su papá es militar, pero ¿De Los Altos Mandos? Bien puede ser que no recuerde detalles de este. Ninguno recuerda mucho a final de todo. La dichosa botella de vino entra en escena _¿Cómo tienen vino estos hijos de puta?_

Sobra decir que no hay viñedos en este país, mucho menos posibilidad alguna de hacer esta clase de licores. Deben venir de otros países sí o sí. Por no decir que estar bien resguardados para que no se dañen y sean comestibles. Que tengan uno es muestra de que mintieron también en el diminuto detalle con respecto a poder conservar alimentos.

Siempre les han dicho que no se puede. Que no tienen recursos suficientes para hacer bunkers o almacenes protegidos de la radiación. Quien está más confundido, si Hongjoong o Wooyoung, es la cuestión. El Omega sufre un espasmo leve.

— _Dicen que el licor hace más efecto si te lo tragas por el culo. Veamos si te funciona._ —Nota que su pierna está en un ángulo algo extraño, también muy quieta. _Seguro se la rompieron_. Amplia la imagen. Sí, está rota. Si se la enderezan en poco tiempo, tendrá salvación. Igual que Mingi en sus miles de veces con un hueso roto.

_—Creo que va a vomitar._

_—Pónganlo boca abajo._

No vomita, tan solo suelta un trago de semen que no pudo tragar, se quedó atorado en su garganta. Lo jalan del cabello para levantarlo. Hongjoong pasa a otras cámaras. Hay muchos soldados en habitaciones esperando una alarma. Si no hay tal alarma, no van a salir y si sus puertas están aseguradas, _menos van a salir._

Siente el cañón de un arma en la cabeza. Al girar la cabeza da un bufido.

—Debes estarme jodiendo...

* * *

—No abre-

—Quita del medio.

Seonghwa da una patada a la puerta de madera que cruje de forma horrible. San está más herido que su persona. Puesto que es más bajito, iban directo hacia él para vencerlo en tema de diferencias. Resultaba inútil. Ninguno podía derribarlo y estando sin Seonghwa como objetivo, el Alpha podía darse el lujo de atacar para que murieran sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Muchos los llamaron Delta, creyendo que habían enloquecido debido a la falta de misiones que lleva a reposo exceso y el instinto agresivo haciéndolos menos que animales desobedientes y salvajes. Da otra patada y logra que se hunda. Una y finalmente la derrumban. San compunge la expresión.

—Sa... Saaaaaaan...

Tose y el líquido le sale de la boca. Sus ojos vidriosos y embotados, con la cara enrojecida efecto del licor. Ninguno puede ser buen bebedor ¿Cómo conseguirían alcohol si se daña? Una sola gota es capaz de emborrachar a cualquiera. Los Altos Mandos se muestran entre sorprendidos y escandalizados por la presencia de Seonghwa y San. El Omega pasa primero, sacando el arma y al disparar esta no tiene carga.

— ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡Cómo se atreven! —Tiene el rostro enrojecido de la ira. San lanza el arma a un lado y saca el cuchillo que tiene en el cinto. No importa. Puede con un-

— ¿Otro Omega?

San detiene todo movimiento un instante, con expresión desfigurada _¿Huelo?_ Seonghwa bufa. Si huele un poco. Debe estar tan molesto que quedó en evidencia. Los altos mandos se ríen y solo causan que rechine más los dientes. Uno de ellos pisa a Wooyoung en la espalda.

— ¡Si hay otro! Significa qué-

— ¿Qué? Intenta decirlo, hijo de puta, inténtalo.

Se está ahogando con el cuchillo en la garganta, lo saca y lo lanza directo a la frente del siguiente más cercano. Seonghwa, quien había retrocedido para tomar una de las pistolas que quedaron tiradas, dispara a la pierna de los que intenta salir corriendo. Se acerca al más cercano y lo pisa en el pecho.

—N-NO TE ATREVAS- T-TE DARÉ AL O-OMEGA, É-ÉL QUE TU QUIERAS. SEONGHWA, N-NO-

— ¿Quién eres?

Suena como si lo conociera, pero no tiene idea de quién es este hombre. Tampoco le importa. Acaba por dispararle en la cabeza sin más. San pisa con tanta fuerza que acaba por extirpar la entrepierna del superior restante. Se sienta encima de este y clava el cuchillo de manera repetida, hasta el hartazgo, hasta dejar una masa sanguinolenta y deforme en el suelo.

— ¿¡SOY DEBIL PARA TI!? ¡ANDA! ¡¿LO SOY?! RESPONDE. NO PUEDES ¿¡VERDAD!? MALDITO HIJO DE-

—San-

Le hace un corte accidental a Seonghwa y respira por la boca. El Alpha no queja por ello. Lo hace levantarse. San tiene los ojos temblando, con la ira burbujeándole desde el fondo. Con esas voces odiosas enterradas junto a su raciocinio, volviendo.

Alphas burlándose de él.

Alphas haciendo lo que les da la gana.

—Tenemos que irnos. No podemos demorar mucho. —Asiente con la cabeza, permitiéndose calmarse, que ese fuego interno simplemente se apague por un rato. Luego se enojaría lo que quisiera. Por ahora, tomar a Wooyoung salir corriendo. Al ir por él lo lastiman al disparar a las esposas. No encontraron la llave y llevan prisa.

—Ssaaaaaaaaannnnn... —El nombrado se sorprende del abrazo repentino. Al intentar levantarlo no se puede mantener de pie. No lo sorprende. Seonghwa se las ingenia para colocar la pierna en su lugar, ponerle un pantalón, ajustarlo a su cintura y cargarlo en su espalda para que no sea un estorbo

—Hongjoong debe estarnos viendo, así que sabrá cuando salir—Empieza a caminar. Wooyoung es más pesado de lo que parece. Huele horrible. Fatal. Estornuda sin querer y San pasa la mano por la cabeza de Wooyoung—. Que mal huele-

—Saan... Viniste por mi...

Por un momento, fue tierno, hasta que de verdad vomita y Seonghwa chilla asqueado a más no poder y San le limpia la boca. Mucho semen en ese pobre sistema. 


	36. Aceptación de realidad

—Qué asco...

—Es así siempre.

Seonghwa ladea un poco la cabeza sin entender a qué viene el comentario de Wooyoung. Tiene que sostener a Wooyoung para que siga vaciando el estómago. Para este punto no hace más que soltar bilis. San vuelve a limpiarle la boca y Seonghwa lo sujeta para que no se caiga de boca.

— ¿Ya puedes caminar...?

—Me metieron... Una botella por el... culo...

—En definitiva no puede.

Lo vuelve a cargar, habiendo dejado la chaqueta en el suelo, se rehúsa a llevar esa porquería con hedor a vómito. Wooyoung permanece viendo a San y estira la mano hasta que el otro la toma. Seonghwa no dice nada. Camina lento para no batir al Omega y que lo vomite de nuevo. Precauciones que incluso con el cerebro lavado puede permitirse.

—Si viniste por mi... —balbucea nuevamente. Está con la cara menos rojiza que hace un rato, pero sigue estando borracho.

—Te dije que te iba a arrastrar si era necesario. No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti—informa con voz tenue. Wooyoung, para sorpresa de San, extiende los labios en un gesto deforme y unas lágrimas se le escapan—. Woo-

—N-no tengo nada... solo a ti...

San no logra sonreír ¿Cómo se hace? No se acuerda. Tampoco es buen momento. Se limita a dar un apretón a la mano de Wooyoung para hacer notar la correspondencia a su sentir. Seonghwa frunce las cejas. Sin comprender que están diciendo. Que están sintiendo. Que es todo eso. Es tan...

— ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de opinión? A ti y a Hongjoong. —pregunta de repente, notando lo pensativo que queda el Alpha. Sacude la cabeza.

—Desde siempre... hemos querido vivir. Él más que yo—admite—. Tan solo... Cuesta hallarlo cuando tienes la cabeza vacía. Olvidas que querías en un principio. Quisiera reencontrarme con mi madre alguna vez, es lo único que aspiraba cuando entré aquí. Poder ser más fuerte que mi padre y liberarla de él.

— ¿De verdad crees que está bien?

—Sí. Debe estarlo. Él era importante. Recuerdo un poco de casa. Era muy buena. Si estas personas siguen bien, seguro que mi madre también lo estará.

A él no le pasa por la mente que su padre puede ser un alto mando, ni siquiera que fue el único que lo llamó por su nombre. Reconociéndolo inmediatamente por saber a qué escuadrón pertenecía y vigilar su progreso. Queriendo saber si estaba muerto o no. Quizá interés básico parental o bien, ansia de estar con algo parecido a su fallecida esposa.

_Detalles de los que Seonghwa posiblemente nunca se entere, quien sabe._

—Ustedes son Omegas... ¿No era más fácil morir?

—No.

— ¿Por qué...?

—Los Omegas también tenemos aspiraciones, tenemos mente aparte de sensibilidad. Los Alphas de este país creen que solo tenemos la preocupación de que alguien nos mantenga y copule. No es así de simple—Regaña disgustado, pues Seonghwa parece incrédulo ante lo que dice—. Tenemos fuerza, tenemos mucho que demostrar y solo por saber que soy un Omega, ya no me vas a tomar en serio.

Abre y cierra la boca. La verdad... _No._ No podría. Ni porque lo intente. Incluso desde antes ha tenido a los Omegas como unas masas inútiles incapaces de hacer nada aparte de llorarle a un Alpha que lo mantenga y cuide. Resulta contradictorio siendo lo que ya ha visto que son ellos dos. Sin embargo, es el torcimiento de la mente hasta un punto casi irreparable.

Donde a pesar de tener la realidad en las narices, cuesta un mundo aceptarla como lo que es. Seonghwa da un bufido. Va a tomar mucho tiempo, pero-

—Siempre es así.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que crean que no valemos para otra cosa—Detiene el andar—. Tienes que entender algo.

—No hay tiempo para estarnos deteniendo a hablar. Ya vamos muy lento porque él me va a vomitar encima, cami-

—Intenta algo de lo que has hecho aquí, allá afuera y seré yo quien te mate ¿Entendiste? —Se inclina atrás, entre ofendido por la amenaza y confundido por ella—. Allá afuera no va a haber un Omega para que desahogues, para que lo puedas violar y siendo franco, quien sabe si nadie va a querer acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros porque somos militares.

Abre y cierra la boca, San vuelve a hablar:

—No es tu culpa a este punto, de ninguno de nosotros, pero lo que has hecho a Omega y Betas antes de ir con Hongjoong a lo que sea que hagan ustedes dos—Sacude la mano con desinterés en el tema. El orden y demás le es irrelevante—. Es exactamente la misma mierda que vive tu madre. Si quieres encontrarte con ella, deja de ser un maldito animal y _entiende_ que, aunque te duela, no eres dueño del mundo y ser Omega no hace que te debamos nada.

—Yo no creo que nos deban nada—murmura, caminando un par de pasos por detrás de San—. Solo-

—Solo no crees que esté mal forzar un oral, llenarle a alguien la barriga de semen—Su gesto se vuelve cínico—. En caso de que no lo sepas, esa mierda da un dolor de barriga exactamente igual a estar expuesto a la radiación, pierdes la voz de lo rasposa que te queda la garganta, se te atora en la garganta, se te sale por la nariz y ¿Para qué seguir...?

—Nunca me habían dicho que estuviera mal... Siempre dijeron que a los Omegas eso les hacía feliz por cumplir un papel, aunque dijeran que no. —Relata cohibido.

—La realidad es otra y tal como Omega a un pene de Alpha en este lugar, trágatelo.

Tan crudo como es, como hace falta para que le quepa en la cabeza. Posiblemente sea él quien deba aclarar ese _miserable_ detalle que seguro no ha pasado por la mente de los demás: Que, saliendo de aquí, no tendrán excusas para violar a otros. Que, si están juntos, así se queda sin nadie para aliviar extra o para encender situación, que un olor provocativo se queda en eso y aun así no pueden tocar.

Que estar dañados, no implica que puedan dañar a los demás. Tiene esperanza en que lo van a entender. Seonghwa es alguien de entendimiento rápido y por el momento, luce bastante receptivo a lo que dijo. Pasan por un pasillo metálico donde es posible ver a Wooyoung por el reflejo.

Lo descompuesto que está. Entre despierto y dormido, con la boca entreabierta y a poco de babear. Palpa un poco sus piernas y lleva una mano para verla. _Está sangrando, debe tener un desgarro_. Lo sujeta mejor y apura le paso para ir a la par de San.

—Al menos tú... No vas a dejarnos a la deriva ¿Verdad?

Es quien más sabe y se declara inútil en comprender tanto sin una guía. Los convirtieron en robots urgidos de una indicación.

—Somos una manada. No podría dejarlos aun si lo quisiera. —Respira con alivio por esa respuesta. Eso es cierto. Si están juntos, estarían bien. Es la única realidad capaz de aceptar irrefutable.


End file.
